Stay With Me
by She-Hybrid
Summary: Teen Danielle moves next door to Scott and finds herself a part of his pack, in dire need of protection from a vital threat to Beacon Hills. When she falls for Derek Hale, she must balance her supernatural ties with her human life, love, and lust, and a huge change causing her to be the only one who can save everyone she cares about. Warning: Sexually explicit material, violence
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops hit the window in the afternoon sky, and stream back until they wither away to nothing. Like I've always done as a child, I pick one and pretend they're racing, and root for my raindrop to win. It's something stupid I do to realize how dumb it is and cheer myself up, but it's not working like it usually does. I really don't know what could cheer me up right now.

I don't want to be here. I want to go home. Apparently, that's where I'm going, but this place isn't home. It never will be.

"There's your new school." Dad points out the window at Beacon Hills High, lit by orange lamps lining the sidewalk.

I ignore him, still unbelievably angry with him for making this decision for me. For us.

"Danielle- you up?"

I obnoxiously pull out my earphones to show I'm trying to listen to music. "You say something?"

"Yeah," He says, slightly annoyed, "We just passed by Beacon Hills High. Looks like a pretty nice school."

"Sure, Dad."

We sit there in silence, the only sounds of the raindrops hitting the car and the radio dim in the background.

"Look, Danielle," He begins, sighing. Oh god, I can feel a deep conversation coming on.

"I know you didn't want this. Trust me, it was a difficult decision for me too. But this was necessary." He reaches over and pats my shoulder. I shake his hand off, still looking out the window. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this home for us. Trust me, this will be good."

I roll my eyes and reply monotonously, "Sure, Dad."

We don't talk the rest of the way. Thankfully, it's not long before we arrive to our destination, because it was beginning to get terribly awkward.

We pull up to a white, three-story house with a big yard and picket fence. We roll up in the moving van and stop in the driveway, the squeaky brakes announcing our arrival.

Dad gets out and takes a deep breath, looking proudly at the house.

"It's not too old, you know." He mentions through the open door. "Wanna take a look around?"

I reluctantly open my door and slide out onto the wet driveway, glad I decided to wear combat boots. The house is big, and light-colored. I look at the front of it, with its petunias and daisies perfectly planted in a perfect little flower bed.

Great. A cookie-cutter, picket-fence home. Literally.

I tighten the strings of my hoodie to conceal me from the cold post-storm breeze. Instead of going into the house, I begin to walk around it.

"Where 'ya goin?" Dad asks.

"You told me to take a look around." I comment over my shoulder.

I'll admit, the vast backyard is comforting. Its trim grass covers the ground like a blanket all the way back to a wall of thick trees. Cool.

It's almost like Jersey-like home.

It takes me a while to get to the trees, and when I do, I come across a sign that says, "Beacon Hills Forest: NO TRESPASSING".

Meh.

I keep walking past the sign into the dense forest of trees. I look up at the sky- or what's left of it- to see that the lush trees almost completely conceal view of the sky; I kinda like it here.

I walk for a few minutes, putting my headphones back in my ears, drowning the sound out to Paramore.

Then I come across a clearing and walk faster to see something, well, particularly eerie. A massive, destroyed house sits alone in the clearing. The trees don't protect this house- the ones surrounding it are charred, and half of its upstairs floor is missing. It looks as if a breeze were strong enough, it would blow it right over. It sends a shiver down my spine.

Then, something taps my shoulder, making me jump, dropping my ipod, and ripping the headphones from my ear. I turn around to see a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark hair.

"Well?!" He asks.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

His angry green eyes look down upon me. "I said, what are you doing here?!"

"I-" I stutter, "I was just-"

"Trespassing." He interrupts me. He bends down and picks up my ipod and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say stupidly. "Sorry, I was just… escaping. For a moment."

He doesn't respond. Instead, he crosses his arms.

"I'm just… gonna go." I turn around and begin walking back to where I came from. "Thanks for scaring the shit outta me." I mumble under my breath when he can't hear.

"Good." He replies from far back. Crap, how'd he hear me?

Dad's getting some help back at the truck with moving things. A woman and a guy who looks to be about my age lift a dresser through the door.

"Who're they?" I ask Dad when I get back.

"Oh, Hey Melissa!" He calls through the door. "Danielle's back!"

A woman dressed in hospital scrubs walks through the door with the young man behind her.

"Danielle, this is Melissa and her son Scott. They're our new neighbors."

She smiles at me and offers her hand. "Hi, I'm Melissa. Melissa McCall. Don't mind my clothes, I just got off my shift at the hospital." She laughs.

I manage a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Scott." The boy shakes my hand. "Are you gonna be going to Beacon?"

"She sure is!" My Dad says proudly, putting an arm around me. I grimace.

"That's the plan." I add.

"Well if you need a ride, I have a bike if you don't have a car yet." Scott offers.

My Dad's expression changes. "Woah Woah, I don't know about a motorcycle."

"Sure, thanks Scott!" I say optimistically to Scott before giving my father a fake smile.

Dad rolls his eyes. "Alright. Let's finish unpacking."

We finish quickly- unloading, at least. Apparently Dad bought a bunch of new furniture to fill the house as we didn't bring much.

"Hey, I've got plenty of spaghetti to go around, do you two want to join us for dinner? After all of that traveling, you must want a home-cooked meal." Melissa says.

"Yeah, sure that sounds great." Dad says, smiling. "It'll give the kids a chance to talk about the school."

Scott smiles friendly at me, but I can tell it's fake. Eh, I'll ask later.

Their house has that warm and cozy feeling about it- that kind you imagine spending Christmas in. In fact, their Christmas tree is still up.

"I know it's been a week, but the hospital's been super busy these last few weeks. It must be the holidays, you know." Melissa explains as she sets the table. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop." Dad says.

"Really? Just like Stiles' father!"

"Who's Stiles?" I ask.

"He'll show up soon, eventually. He kinda just pops in." Melissa says. "Scott, why don't you show Danielle around?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, leading me. Their house is much like ours, I'd assume, but theirs seems more like a home.

"This is Isaac's room." He says outside of a room with music blasted inside. He pounds on the door. "Isaac, open up! We've got company!"

The music goes down and someone comes to the door.

Isaac is tall, slender, and has brown curly hair and a face you wouldn't forget. He forges a smile. "Who's this?"

"This is Danielle. She just moved in next door." Scott introduces us.

Isaac holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Uh- Mom's almost ready with dinner, I'm showing her around."

"Oh okay, I'll join you."

Scott leads us down the hall to an open door. "This is my room."

It's in shades of blue, and has a cool tone to it. His trashcan is overflowing with crumpled up sheets of paper.

"You must be a musician." I figure.

He scruffs his hair. "Yeah, sort of. It's a good way to deal."

"With what? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. I don't mean to pry."

Isaac looks at Scott, then back to the ground. He crosses his arms and leans dejectedly against a wall.

"No, it's fine, we just… um…." He clears his voice, searching for words. "We… recently lost someone very important to us. Her name was Allison. Argent."

I can tell it's very painful for him to talk about. I don't ask more, but he goes on.

"It was at night, a gang or something, and it…." Scott drifts off.

"It all happened so fast." Isaac mumbles.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say, even though I know what I say can't even encompass what they're feeling.

Suddenly, a head pops up in the window.

"Hey guys!" They say. He climbs in and brushes himself off. Then he sees me. "Oh, hey- who are you?"

"I'm Danielle. I just moved in next door."

"Well hey, I'm Stiles. Nice to meet 'ya. You goin' to Beacon tomorrow?"

I nod, actually pleasant this time, pleasant that I actually know three people already.

"Well cool! You'll like it."

"I sure hope so." I say blandly.

"So what about you?" Scott says. "Why'd you move to Beacon?"

My heart sinks again in memory. "Oh. Well, something happened back home with my parents, so we needed to leave. 'Start over', as my Dad puts it."

"You don't look like you're too happy about that." Isaac says.

I shrug. "To be completely honest, I'm not. I think moving was a mistake- no offence- but moving didn't solve any problems- it was running away."

"Beacon isn't home." Scott figures.

I shake my head. "No- it's not."

Stiles puts his arm around me and shakes me jokingly. "Well, we'll make it home!"

I smile, actually genuinely this time, and follow them downstairs for dinner.

They ended up being some pretty cool people- maybe it won't be terrible here. I have a getaway (as long as I avoid that creepy guy in the forest), and even a few friends. But when we return home, the loneliness hits me again. It's cold here, and roomy. Nothing is set up and the walls are blank. I haven't even bothered with my bed yet- I push the mattress over and throw a few blankets over it with a pillow. It's even hard to fall asleep with all the noise outside. Right when I'm about to fall asleep, a wolf howls, jolting me awake.

This is going to be a long night.

The next morning, the rain's dried, and it's a bit warmer. The sun even shines a bit. I'm up much too early, but I don't care. I use the time to get ready.

Scott pulls up around seven and I get on the back of his bike. It's a bit weird wrapping my arms around his torso when I don't even know him. But he's surprisingly muscular and warm, and we're at the school in no time.

The kids of Beacon Hills fill the parking lot with their California cars- convertibles, smart cars, cruisers, and jeeps. Even Stiles has a blue jeep. He hops out, pulling on a jean jacket, and jogging over.

"What do you have?"

I look down at my schedule. "Gov, Spanish, Lit, and Pre-Cal."

"Hey, you're in my Pre-Cal class!" Stiles says. "It's after lunch, I can walk you if you want."

"Sure. Any other classes?"

Isaac appears behind us. "You're taking Spanish?"

"Yeah, I haven't fulfilled the requirements yet." I explain. "It's all they offered in Jersey, so…."

"That sucks." He says. "Here, most people take French. Or German."

"Yeah, the Spanish class is really small." Stiles comments.

"But I'm in your Gov Class." Isaac says optimistically. "Wanna go now?"

I nod and follow Isaac through the crowded parking lot to the hallway. He shows me my locker and a girl next to me who's dressed fashionably notices us.

"Isaac, who's this?" She asks.

"Danielle. She's new."

She smiles, flipping her hair. "I'm Lydia. And I like your shoes."

I look down at my studded boots. "Thanks, they're my favorite."

She looks to Isaac. "Is she-"

Isaac hushes her urgently.

"Oh." She mouths. "Well, see ya at lunch!"

"Bye." I say as Isaac drags me back down the hallway. "What was that about?"

"Um…" Isaac flushes. "She was gonna ask if… Here we are." He stops in front of a classroom and leads me in.

The room has an open feeling, as one of the walls is almost completely windows, opening to the grassy lunch quad Isaac pointed out earlier. The bell rings.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a great break and 'turned up', or whatever it is the youth does." He looks at his roster as some students giggle. "Oh- we have a new student."

Please no.

"Danielle Pernell… hey that rhymes! Where are 'ya Danielle?"

I sheepishly raise my hand and then drop it, hoping not to attract attention.

"Ah, why don't you come introduce yourself to the class, Danielle?"

"I'd rather not." I mumble.

"Oh, come on!" He encourages. "In this class we have debates, and opening up is an important part of building the confidence to speak up and take part in the lesson. I insist- come on." He motions me up.

I stand but don't walk to the front of the class. "I'm-"

"You're gonna have to speak a bit louder, dear."

I clear my voice. "I'm Danielle. I moved from New Jersey."

"And, why don't you tell us a fun fact about yourself, Danielle?"

"I…" I stutter. "I… have… a face…"

Some kids laugh as I sit back down awkwardly. Even Isaac stifles a laugh. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Wow… fascinating. Never would've guessed. Well as you all know, I am Mr. Yukimura, for those of you who have transferred, and to start up bright and early and clear those groggy minds of yours, we're going to start with a pop quiz!"

The class groans as he passes them out, and when it gets to me, I'm surprised. It's unbelievably easy. I already learned all of this.

But wait- it gets worse.

Once we all finish, Mr. Yukimura runs them through a scanner . Then he picks the results up. "Wow, look at this! Danielle Pernell scored the highest score on this quiz! Great job Danielle!"

Everyone looks at me and I bury my head in my hands.

Spanish is the exact opposite. Everyone in here can speak fluently- FLUENTLY.

"Excuse me." I speak up.

"No ingles." The teacher says, annoyed.

"Yeah, well I can barely do English, let alone Spanish. What level is this again?"

The teacher sighs and removes his glasses. "AP."

"AP?! Yeah, I'm definitely in the wrong class."

"Well you're more than welcome to take that up with the office if you feel that's in error."

"Thank you." I say, standing up.

I get out to the hallway and realize I have no idea where I'm going. I wander around for a while until I see a janitor and he directs me where to go.

The lady at the front desk doesn't seem to get it.

"No- I signed up for college prep. AP is way too much for me. I don't even think this is the right unit." I explain.

"Oh, I understand. But we don't offer college prep. You see, we have very few students taking Spanish, so there's only two classes."

"So, can I transfer?"

"The only other class is first year. You've already taken that class. And if you switch to another language, your requirement won't be fulfilled. The two years must be consecutively the same language."

"There is absolutely no way I can take AP Spanish."

She shakes her head. "I'm afraid this is your only choice. Sorry, dear."

"I'm totally screwed!" I complain at lunch. "AP? AP?! A-friggin-P?!"

"AP." Isaac clarifies. I roll my eyes at him.

"So take another language. Take French." Scott says. "I'm in French, I can help you catch up."

"I can't. The years have to be consecutive."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Woah, that sucks."

"No kidding." I open my water.

Just then, Lydia walks up with two other girls.

"Oh, Danielle, this is Malia and Kira."

I recognize Kira from my Gov class.

Kira makes a face of distress. "Sorry about my Dad, he is SO embarrassing…."

"It's fine, I don't mind." I lie.

She studies my face carefully. "Yeah, you do. Don't worry- I'll say something."

"You really don't have to-"

"But I do. I used to be the one being embarrassed by him. I know how it feels." She laughs.

"Wow, thanks."

She smiles and begins to unwrap a sandwich.

Malia stares at me from the other end of the table as Lydia whispers something in her ear.

"So, what do you guys do after school?" I ask generally.

"Lacrosse, mostly. With Stiles and Isaac." Scott says.

"We're going shopping today." Lydia says. "Want to come?"

"I actually have some unpacking to do." I say disappointingly.

"Well why don't you come with us for a few hours and we'll help?" She suggests.

"Sure. Thanks, that'd be great."

After school, we get into Lydia's car and go to the mall, about 15 minutes from school. It started raining again. We run inside, sheltering ourselves from the rain.

"I have a question, if you don't mind." I say when we're safely inside.

"Shoot." Lydia says while reapplying her lipstick.

"Scott mentioned something about an 'Allison'."

Lydia freezes for a moment, her face falling. She puts away her lipstick and takes a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, you knew her? I'm sorry, I didn't want to-"

"She died." Malia says abruptly. "She got stabbed by an O-"

Lydia elbows her and shakes her head. A look of recognition crosses Malia's face.

"Really, you can ask. I was her best friend." Lydia says.

"I really don't want to pry."

"Yes, but you're in our friend group now. You should be in-the-know."

"Alright… did she come between Isaac and Scott? I mean, they were both tense about it when Scott told me about her."

"They both dated her. They both cared about her. They…"

I wait patiently.

"They both watched her die."

"That's awful." I whisper.  
She nods. "She was truly a great friend. Probably the best I've ever had. But it's better she's not in harm's way with everything that's been going on lately. I miss her, but…" She shrugs.

"What do you mean, 'everything that's been going on lately'?" I ask, confused.

"Oh…" She realizes something. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'd hate to burden you with- ooh look, there's a sale!" She pulls me into Victoria's Secret.

I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. It must be need-to-know.

I sift through bins of underwear aimlessly- I'm not really in the shopping mood- when Malia wanders over to the bin I'm at with a lacey getup in her hand

"That's cute." I comment.

She shrugs. "Lace isn't really my thing. But I think Stiles will like it."

I raise my brows. "You and Stiles?"

She smiles, and it's the first time I've seen her smile. "Yeah."

We say no more as she blushes.

Even though I'm not much of a shopper, I actually have a good time with them. They even help me set up my bed when I get home.

Dad comes home around nine and I introduce them to the girls. Turns out, he got a job at the sheriff station with Sheriff Stilinski. Malia perks up at Stiles' mention.

"Yeah, his son was helpful." I say to him after the girls leave. "Scott too, and so was Isaac."

"Who's Isaac?"

"He lives with Scott. I don't know where he was yesterday."

Frankly, I don't ever know where anyone is. But hey, need-to-know.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in class doesn't go swimmingly either. Mr. Yukimura yet again makes a comment about my knowledge and Kira shoots me an apologetic glance. Spanish prevails to be even worse than I thought it would be. All of my other classes are the easiest things I've ever done, but this one class won't ease up.

"It's really that bad?" Isaac asks on the way home in Stiles' jeep.

"Really. It is. I'm gonna fail!"

"Well maybe you just need some help."

"Are you gonna help me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, you know who does speak Spanish…" Isaac suggests. He looks at Scott.

Scott shakes his head. "No. No _way_. We are not taking her to him."

"To who?"

"He could help." Stiles says.

"No."

"To who?" I ask again.

Scott doesn't answer.

"Scott, to who?!"

He sighs. "To Derek." He rubs his forehead in contemplation, then decides something. "Fine, let's go to Derek."

Stiles turns the car around.

"Who's Derek?" I ask.

"This guy we know." Stiles says. "He speaks Spanish, maybe he can help you out."

Then I remember Scott's reaction. "Is he… "

"He's fine." Scott says. "He's just a little brooding, and if you don't understand him, he can come off as, well, a homicidal psychopath."

We drive further in town to where the buildings run a little higher, and the people dress a little fancier, and stop at a tall building in the warehouse district.

We go up the elevator to the top floor and before us, there is a huge door.

Stiles knocks-or pounds- on the door. "Hey Derek, it's us."

No response.

Scott steps forward. "Hey Derek, open up!"

Then someone opens the sliding door.

"Hale residence." They say with an infinite amount of sass.

"Peter, is Derek home?" Scott asks.

"He's showering, can I take a message?"

Scott and Stiles slip past him, annoyed, and Isaac takes my hand and leads me in. It's a bit shocking, but I don't complain.

We walk in to a massive loft with a huge window on the back wall overlooking the city. It reminds me of the view of New York, but not as big or as pretty. I stare out the window nostalgically.

"Who's she?" I hear the man identified as "Peter" ask.

"None of your business, that's who." Stiles snaps. Yikes.

"My neighbor. That's all you need to know." Scott says calmly.

Peter puts up his hands as if to look defensive. "I'll get Derek."

A few seconds later, I hear a pair of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

"What do you guys want?" A familiar voice says.

I turn around to see a man with a particularly muscular back under his tank top facing Scott.

Scott nods to me and the man turns around.

It's the creep from the forest.

"You." He says.

"Me?" I ask. "No-you!"

"Wait, what do you want?" He asks Scott.

Everyone looks at me. I muster up enough courage to clear my throat and speak. It's terrifying.

"I got put in a bad class choice for me at school, AP Spanish, and I was told you speak Spanish. Um… can you help me?"

Derek raises his brows and turns to Scott. "Is she serious right now?"

I cut in. "You don't have to if you don't-"

"What's your name."

I pause. "... Danielle."

He looks me over, as if judging me. It makes me uncomfortable. Scott elbows him.

"Fine." He says. "You at Beacon?"

I nod shyly.

"Whatever. Just don't call me 'tutor' or anything. I don't usually do this, and I don't want a bunch of people asking about it."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really- don't."

I nod again.

We all sit there awkwardly.

"Well? Go!" Derek says.

"Right." I say, following the guys out.

When I go home, I unpack some more- I'm almost done now. I feel like an idiot. Derek is older than all of us- he looks in his twenties, and I feel like a kid asking him to help him with a baking soda volcano. But then I figure- whatever. If it annoys him, he shouldn't have agreed to it.

Thankfully, I don't have that class the next day. But that means double the Gov, and double the Lit. I was up all night finishing unpacking and I can barely keep my lids open. The kid next to me wakes me up once when I begin to drift off.

I rub my face and look out the window for something to look at. It's not much of a view, unless you're into architecture. Before I know it, school's out. Why didn't I know? I fell asleep again.

"Danielle… Danielle."

I whip my head up, realizing I drifted off.

"I hope this won't be a recurring issue." Mr. Johnson, my Lit teacher says down to me once everyone's gone.

"I'm so sorry." I babble. "I'm just not used to the time here, and I just finished unpacking, and I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Not that your class was boring, I just-"

"It's alright." He says. "I understand. Just please, try to get more sleep and pay attention next time."

I gather my things and head out to the crowded hallway. I follow the flow to the front of the school in hopes I'll see someone I know and wait by the sidewalk.

A bunch of students are going on about something, but I don't know what. Then I spot it- a black camaro.

Then, it rolls up to me. The window rolls down. And there's Derek in the drivers' seat with aviators on.

"Get in." He orders.

I don't argue. I get in the car before people try to stop him to take a picture with the car.

"Why are you picking me up today?" I ask when we're on the road.

He gives me a look as if I'm missing something big. "I'm helping you with your Spanish, remember?"

"Oh. I didn't know we were starting today."

We sit there in silence as he speeds down the road at a much quicker speed than he should be driving. But I don't complain- the last thing I need is for him to get angry because I'm being a backseat driver.

He turns on the radio to a rock channel, turning it down when it's automatically blasted.

"It's fine." I say. "You can turn it up."

He gives me a look of astonishment. "You like AC/DC?"

I roll my eyes and turn it up myself. He almost smiles.

"Okay." He says when we get to the loft, sitting down at his table. "What do you already know?"

"Hola."

"And?"

"... that's it."

He sighs and brings his hand to his forehead. "Esto va a ser un problema."

"Hey! I'm not a problem."

"Oh good, you know something." He says sarcastically. "Do you have your book?"

I take it out of my bag and slide it to him. He opens it and reads to himself.

"Derek?"

He looks up, annoyed.

"If you don't want to help me, you don't have to… why'd you agree?"

He closes the book. "Because Scott asked me to. Now… let's get started."

I wish I could say things get better with Derek, but they don't. Spanish does, I mean, but Derek doesn't loosen up. It's as if there's constantly a cloud looming over his head. Yes- he speaks Spanish wonderfully- I'll admit, his perfection at the language is surprisingly beautiful and he helps me understand more of it I would've learned even with my old class. And he helps me tirelessly. Every day after school he picks me up and takes me to his loft to tutor me.

Now get your mind out of the gutter- he's _just_ my tutor.

And I'm okay with that- yet I'm not. No, not in a romantic sense. As a friend. We end up spending so much time together- more than I do with Scott or Lydia, and I find myself growing close to them over the next few weeks. Even Malia warms up to me. But Derek- Derek's like a living Eeyore, but with a leather jacket. He's always angry, or at least looks angry. The happiest I've ever seen him is once when he was only shy of angry. His default look is slightly annoyed. I thought it was me, but when he's around Scott or anyone else he has that look too.

He has some loyalty to Scott I don't understand. Which is strange, considering Derek is clearly older. I haven't asked him, but he's definitely at least 24. But even with Scott, he looks upset 24/7.

"Derek?" I ask him one day while we're on the way to my house.

"What."

I don't bother asking if I can ask him something personal. He'll be angry at me either way.

"Why are you angry all the time?"

He pauses for a moment, thinking about his response.

"What makes you say that?"

His questioning startles me. He's usually very direct.

"Well, for starters, you always look upset.. Even when nothing's going on, your default looks pissed."

For a second, I think he may laugh, but his face is set in stone. "That's my business."

"Oh."

We sit there quietly, uncomfortably, and I begin to feel guilty for asking.

Then he breaks the silence. "It's not you."

I feel a bit better at his confession and look out the window as we pass through the walls of trees down the slick road. Raindrops thud on the windows, reminding me of the day I arrived. I crack a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asks out of the blue.

I shrug. "The rain- it reminds me of the first day I got here. Deja vu, I suppose. But this time, when I look out the window, I don't feel the same way. I… I don't feel miserable anymore."

He nods and that's that.

Then he slams on the brakes.

I jolt forward, instinctually pressing my hands to the dash to prevent myself from slamming into it.

Derek gets out of the car.

I take a breath, watching him walk around the car and open my door as he walks quickly into the trees.

"Derek?! What's going on?!"

He comes back out of the trees for a moment. "Get back in the car!"

"What? Why?"

"Dammit Danielle, just get back in the car!"

I'm taken by his sudden harshness and obey, locking the doors when I'm in. Derek goes back into the trees.

I sit there, the sound of one of Derek's CDs in the background, panicking. What's going on? Why am I in here and he's out there? I immediately feel unsafe and expect the worst. If it's not safe out there, Derek should be in here.

Then he comes back from the trees and gets back in the car. He begins to drive again, this time quicker, and pulls out his phone. I don't ask at first, thinking he'll explain. When he doesn't, I don't hesitate.

"You wanna tell me what the _hell_ that was about?!"

He hands me his phone. "Dial Scott."

"Wha-"  
"Just dial Scott!"

I type in Scott's number and press call, handing the phone to Derek.

He waits for a moment, then I hear Scott's voice on the other line.

"Scott- I just found another one…. in the woods just off Beacon Drive… yeah… same thing, really messy, there's organs everywhere."

WHAT.

"I'm bringing Danielle now- I'll talk to you then." He hangs up.

I sit there frozen, with my mouth half open, and I'm sure I have the stupidest look on my face.

Derek looks at me. "Breathe, Danielle."

My lungs hurt and I realize I wasn't breathing and take a stuttering breath. I can't talk, confused.

"We need to stop at Scott's." Derek says.

"Wha-..." I try to find words. "Derek… what did you see in the woods?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! 'There's organs everywhere' doesn't make me feel very secure!"

He sighs, frustrated. "Fine, do you really want to know?! There was a body. And, yes, there were organs everywhere. Happy?"

My jaw drops. "No, I'm not happy! Derek, you should be calling the cops, not Scott!"

"We know what we're doing."

"No, you don't! This is death we're talking about, and it could be murder! You guys are way too far over your heads with this!"

"No, _you're_ too far over your head with this." He says sternly. "This _is_ murder. You don't understand what's going on, so just leave it alone."

"You can't just tell me you found a body with body parts all over the place and that it was murder and just expect me to ignore it!"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't! I want to know what's going on!"

"Trust me- you don't."

I groan in frustration and sit back in my seat.

We get to Scott's house and I follow Derek inside. My eyes widen when I see who's waiting for us.

The Sheriff sits at the table with Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Melissa.

"Um- Scott?" I ask.

"It's okay, Danielle, there's nothing to be afraid of." The Sheriff says. "I'm Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father."

"Here, sit down." Melissa says. I sit by her, confused and worried. She hands me a cup of tea. "Relax."

"You found another body?" Sheriff Stilinski asks. "How far from here?"

"A mile, maybe." Derek says, crossing his arms. "Same as the last ones. Ripped apart, organs spread from body, blood everywhere."

I feel my face grow pale as he describes the macabre scene.

"And Danielle, did she see it?" The Sheriff asks.

"No. I had her wait in the car."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean…." I try to speak clearly. "That I don't want to know what's going on."

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's going on." Scott says.

"Obviously, everyone's in the know but me!" I begin to blow up. "There have been more cases like this? A mile from my house?! Will someone _please_ explain what's going on?!"

They all sit silent, looking at Scott.

Melissa rubs my back comfortingly. "She should know. Whether we like it or not, she's involved."

Scott looks down at the table for a minute, contemplating. Then he speaks.

"Fine. She deserves to know." He looks up at me. "There's a killer- unlike one anyone's ever seen, but only we know how to handle it. I can't explain why, but it needs to be kept from the public. And you are the public. But you live next door to me, so it's out of our control whether or not you're involved. As of now, you are. But you need to keep this quiet. Please. People can't know."

For some reason, when Scott tells me to keep it quiet, I understand and listen. I don't know why, but it feels only instinct to obey him. I nod.

"Good." He says. "And, you don't need to worry about the killer. We'll protect you. You're safe with us."

A rush of calm envelopes me and I can breathe.

"So how should I call it in?" Sheriff Stilinski asks.

"Animal attack." Scott answers. "Like the others."

"The station is seriously considering having a patrol every night. They want to hunt this thing down, so I suggest you be careful at night and avoid the woods."

Scott nods. "Got it."

"I'll tell the girls." Stiles volunteers.

"I'll walk Danielle home." Derek says.

The rain's stopped. I wonder why I can't walk alone, but then I remember I'm being protected.

Derek walks me to my door, and we pause before going inside.

"You've got some explaining to do." I say bleakly.

He gives me an angry look, but node. "I know. But I'm only telling you what you need to know. Anything more is too much."

I puzzle. "Why do I feel like there's a crucial piece of this that nobody's telling me?"

"Need to know."

Just then, a pair of lights shines down the driveway. Crap.

Dad's home.

He gets out of the police car and walks up the driveway, seeing Derek.

"Danielle? Who's this?" He asks, somewhat offensive.

I wonder why he's got such an edge, then I realize how close together we're standing. I take a step back.

"My Spanish tutor." I don't think it matters that I call him "tutor" right now. He'll get over it. "Derek, this is my father, Rich. Er- Richard."

"Mr. Pernell to you." he corrects me. "How old are you, 24?"

"22." Derek says. "I don't have a tutoring license, but I'm fluent. I'm a friend of Scott's."

Dad looks at me. "I didn't know you were having trouble with Spanish."

"They put me in AP."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You couldn't have done anything, Dad. Scott introduced me to Derek, and he's been tutoring me for free."

"Alright- we'll talk about this inside." He walks past us inside.

I look back to Derek. "Thanks. Sorry about him."

Derek shrugs and heads back to his car.

I walk back inside and try to go straight to my room to avoid a conversation, but my Dad stops me.

"You didn't think it was something to run by me?" He asks.

I sigh, halfway up the stairs, turning around.

"Come here, Danielle."

I roll my eyes and go to the kitchen.

"No, I didn't. I'm almost 18, Dad. I'm trying to learn to be independent." I lie.

"I'm not so sure I'm okay with this."

I don't respond. Frankly, I don't care if he's okay with it or not. In fact, it makes me want to do it more.

"Isolating yourself with a young man…" He goes on. "No. I'm not okay with it."

"Bummer."

"Excuse me?"

"Bummer." I repeat.

"I'm your father! What I say goes!"

I can't let him stop me from getting Derek's help. One- his instruction is actually helping me. Two- he's helping protect me from whatever's out there. And Scott wants me to take instruction from him.

"I'm taking tutoring from Derek, and that's that." I say firmly. "And I'm sorry if you feel out of control. I get it- you're my father. You're the adult. But sometimes, you don't even listen to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you _think_ I'm talking about?! Every time I told you I didn't want to move, it's as if I were talking to stone! You heard me, but you never really _heard_ me!"

"You know why we had to move."

"I get it- living in the home _she_ was in was too much for you. But moving didn't solve anything. It was running away. And at my expense! We could've just moved a few minutes away, and I could've kept my life! My friends, all I ever knew! But no, you couldn't stand it there."

"I don't think you even know how much it hurt to be there, Danielle. Hell, it even smelled like her there. I grew up there, and so did your mother. Every place had memories."

"I know- you've told me over and OVER again! But it was selfish. And no- I can't forgive you for that."

He keeps yelling, but all I can do is run back to my room and slam the door. Yes- I'm being stubborn. No- I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sound like you're choking." Derek says.

"Hey, my accent isn't that bad!"

"Oh, it is." Peter says from across the room.

Derek glares at Peter. "It just needs to come naturally. Part of your grade is from the vocal exam."

"There's a vocal exam?!"

He nods. "Yeah. There was one when I went there."

"You went to Beacon?"

"Yeah. I've lived here all my life. The Spanish department sucked back then, too."

"But you weren't alone." Peter comments smugly.

Derek frowns. "Shut up."

They never really get along. Ever. Come to think about it, nobody gets along with Peter.

"Who else took it? Peter?"

"Oh no." Peter laughs. "Another one of his friends took it. What was her name? Pam? Peyton?"

He doesn't respond.

"Oh yeah, Paige."

I can tell, that even on one-emotioned Derek Hale, that it's obviously something he does not want to talk about. That's one topic I'm _not_ touching anytime soon.

"Well he had a great tutor. _Kate_ was very intelligent in Spanish, other things…"

"Why are you talking about this?" I ask. "It's obviously not relevant right now."

"Well, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm not 'getting myself into' anything. We're not dating."

Peter chuckles and closes the book he's reading. "Yet."

I give him a look as Derek rolls his eyes.

"Well, I must be going. I'm on forest watch." He says, standing up. When he's gone, I have a sigh of relief.

"Is he always like that?"

"What- rude? Possessive? Impulsive? Yeah, all of the above. Now, you ready to work on the next chapter?"

I sigh. "Not really. But I'd like some answers."

"I can't slip you a cheat sheet-"

"You know what I mean. We've been at this for an hour, tell me something about what's going on."

Derek sits back in his chair. "I don't think there's anything left to tell you."

"You mean anything left you _can_ tell me. I already know about the murders, what more can there be?"

"Exactly. There is no more."

I squint. "You're lying."

"And how can you tell?"

"First of all, you didn't deny it."

"I didn't confirm it."

"True- but there must be more. A bunch of teenagers and an angry dude in a leather jacket? How are you supposed to be able to stop a serial killer? Let alone one that rips people to shreds?"

"Because knowing there's a serial killer isn't enough for you."

I smile. "No."

"Well if you're going to stay longer to talk about it, I should cook something up."

I raise my brows. "Derek Hale cooks?"

He rolls his eyes again. "Let's not get too excited, I'll pick something up. You allowed to stay?"

"Haven't you noticed?" I ask sarcastically. "Apparently I'm a rebel now."

"Yeah, well it's not that simple when your father's a cop."

"It really doesn't matter. He doesn't even get home till eight."

"Okay. Theres an Italian place downstairs, I can get pizza or something. You okay here?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll even read the next chapter of the book."

He grabs his leather jacket and slings it over his shoulder. "Alright, whatever. Lock up when I'm out."

"Okay." I follow him out and lock the huge loft door. Then I'm alone. But there's no way I'm reading my book. I peek at it to keep my word, then close it.

I take my chance to enjoy the view of the city. It's no New York, but it has its own qualities. The beach lines its East side far off in the distance, a light gold strip of sand blending into a garden area. It eventually changes to buildings, getting taller and taller further into the city. In its center lies an embellished quad with a massive fountain. It's too far to see from here, but we've passed by it on the way from the school daily.

There's a knock on the door.

"That was fast." I call out, walking to the door. I struggle a bit to drag it open.

It's not Derek.

"Oh. Hello, are you looking for Derek or Peter?"

The woman standing in front of me smiles. "Something like that."

She slips in and walks to the center of the loft. "Are you Derek's girlfriend?"

"N-no, I mean-"

"Oh, don't tell my you're with Peter…"

"No, I'm just… they're not in right now, and I don't think I'm supposed to let anyone in. But if you want, I can tell them you stopped by."

"Don't worry about it; I'm a friend of theirs. They knew I'd be in eventually. So who are you?"

I pause before speaking, uneasy about this woman. But apparently I'm not getting her out of here, so I'd might as well make conversation.

"I'm Danielle. Derek's my Spanish tutor."

"_Just_ your tutor?"

"You know, everyone keeps asking that. Really, he's just my tutor."

"Well you know why- you're an attractive young lady, everyone's going to assume you're with him. He's been through so much, you'd only hope he's moving on."

A lightbulb goes off in my head. "What do you mean? I mean, he doesn't really talk about it."

She raises her brows and flips her brown hair. "Ah- he didn't tell you."

What does she know?

"Well, he's always so angry…"

"He lost some people very close to him. When he was in high school, his whole family was brutally murdered." She says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, there was a tragic fire. The notorious 'Hale House Fire'." She smiles.

My mind flickers back to where I first met Derek- the eerie house in the woods.

"It tore him apart. And before that, there was Paige."

"Paige?"

"His first love." She explains. "She had a real tragic death too. In fact, I think he was the reason she died."

"How terrible." I comment, wanting her to stop.

"Then there was Kate. And then Jennifer..."

I don't speak. Instead I look back out the window as she goes on.

"They also died. But I think Peter was responsible for them, if I recall correctly."

"Who are you?" I ask her with slight attitude."

"Danielle…" I hear Derek say from the doorway. He sets down a box of pizza. He sounds… grave. "Danielle, back away."

"What?"

Suddenly Derek appears in front of me and I jump.

"Danielle- don't move." He says over his shoulder.

"What's going on…" I whisper.

"Good to see you, Derek." She says, skimming her hand over the table. "You look good- sexy. I say, you've definitely grown into your looks."

Derek angles himself in between us, shielding me.

"Kate…" He says spitefully.

She smiles seductively.

"Don't step any closer."

"Or what, Derek, we both know you can't hurt me, but I'd sure love to see you try."

"Or I'll rip your damn head off."

"That sounds like a threat.""You're not gonna kill me, Kate. Not here, not now- you're way too dramatic to settle for that."

"Oh, you know me so well. Don't worry, you're not on my hit list tonight." She looks over his shoulder at me. "You, however, I'll settle for."

Derek reaches back and pulls me closer to him. "Over my dead body."

She smirks. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Then, she drops her head and I hear a peeling sound as she begins moving in an erratic way, as if her skin is shifting. It's terrifyingly peculiar- her skin begins discoloring. My breathing accelerates, and my heart begins to pound against my chest.

She cracks her neck a few times, so hard that her neck should be broken, then she looks up.

My stomach drops.

Her face looks like that of a leopard. And that's not all.

She crouches down, and lets out a cat-like roar, revealing pointed fangs, protruding from her teeth.

Then things happen quickly.

I hear a dog-like growl come from Derek as he lunges at her, taking her to the ground. But they move so quickly, it's hard to comprehend what's happening all at once. All I can do is shrink back into the wall as Derek pins Kate down, then she has his neck at a wall, then they're slicing at each other and sounds of ripping and tearing echo throughout the walls.

I whip out my phone and frantically dial Scott.

"Scott?! Scott, I'm at Derek's, and we were attacked!"

"What? By who?!"

"Some lady named Kate- hurry! They're fighting!"

"Kate?! Shit, I'll be right over. Danielle, you need to hide."

"I don't think I can get past them! I'm cornered!"

"Then stay put- we're on our way. Get a weapon or something. And stay calm."

"Got it." I hang up, suddenly calm. I slip to the side as they fight, roars piercing my ears from both Derek and Kate. I reach across the island counter and grab one of the knives from the knife rack and hold it close and crouch to take cover.

I peek over the counter at Kate and Derek, my worst fears confirmed when I see what's going on.

Kate holds Derek up with one hand against a wall, piercing her claws into his neck. Blood streams down from them as she slams him against the wall repeatedly.

And upon Derek's face I see the most terrifying, shocking features. His face is shaped like a wolf's, his teeth point and curve in unnatural ways along his jaw, and his eyes glow a bright blue. His eyes meet mine for a second, and I know mine must be full of fear.

"I'm not gonna kill you yet- first I'm going to incapacitate you, and make you watch as I kill her." She nods to me. "Then and only then will I take my sweet time killing you."

I don't know what comes over me. Rather than laying low like I should, I whip my hand back and throw the knife as hard as I can.

It whips through the air, almost invisible, before jamming into her side.

I gasp, shocked that it actually hit her. I've never done anything like that before.

She looks down, and I expect her to be in pain. But instead, her face is full of surprise. She looks up to smile at me. "Woah, look at that! She can do things, just like Allison. But still… rude."

Derek suddenly falls from the wall and lands on the ground, and with one swift movement, Kate rips out the knife and jams it into Derek's stomach. He cries out in agony as she twists it around.

Then she appears right in front of me.

I try to calm myself, but I find myself frozen in front of her. Her warm breath caresses my face- it smells like blood. She studies my features as if there's something about them she can't comprehend. Then she smiles like she had earlier. She leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I'm gonna wait to kill you. When they grow close to you, and can't bear to lose you, that's when I'll be breathing against your neck. That's when I'll kill you." She chuckles. "And I'll make sure it hurts."

She's gone in an instant, like she was never there. I instinctually look around the loft for her, and I remember Derek.

He rips the knife from his flesh, writhing on the ground.

"Derek!" I yell as I run to him.

He rolls over onto his back, panting and grimacing as he puts his hand over his gut where she stabbed him.

I want so badly to help him, but every instinct tells me to be afraid. To run out the door. Run like there's no tomorrow. But I fight it and kneel by him.

He's soaked in blood and covered in scratches. No, I don't mean those scratches you get from a new kitten, they more resemble gashes in his skin- deep, to the bone.

He begins to cough on blood, turning his head to the side.

"What can I do?" I ask desperately.

"Nothing," he manages, "I'll heal."

He begins coughing again, and I stand to get a towel from the kitchen and run back over.

I squeeze my hand under his back and help him sit up, and hold the towel in front of his mouth. He grips it as he screams out, and I help hold him up.

Just then, Scott and Isaac come running in. When they see us, they're over in a split second. Isaac takes my place, gently pushing me away.

"We need to get him to Deaton." Scott says. "He's not healing as fast as he should."

"Could he bleed out?" Isaac asks.

Scott nods. "We need to move him."

They brace themselves and lift Derek up, simply carrying him out easily.

I follow, unsure of what to do, watching Derek's face. He falls unconscious, and his features slowly return back to normal. His face reconstructs, his teeth shorten, and long claws I'm just now noticing begin to shrink back into his nails.

When we get to the garage, Stiles suddenly pulls up, his tires screeching against the concrete as he hits the brakes. He jumps from his car with a bat in hand. "I'm here! What'd I miss?!"

"Open the trunk." Scott orders. "Isaac, fold the seats down."

They do as they're told and carefully slip Derek into Stiles' jeep.

"Get to Deaton's; I'll call him." Scott says. "Take Danielle and we'll run. Go!"

Stiles pushes me into the car and I put on a seatbelt as the car practically launches from the building. As we zip down the road, I see two animals following the car.

"Stiles…"

"It's okay, it's just Scott and Isaac. Are you cold? I've got an extra jacket-"

"No." I answer blankly.

"Are- are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No." I answer just as blankly as before.

"I- I don't know what to say." He says.

"Neither do I." I manage. "I am _so_ confused right now, I don't blame you for having a lack of words."

"I'm sure Scott'll explain." He says before we get to a building back closer to home.

We pull up with an abrupt halt and get out. Scott and Isaac carry Derek into the building and Stiles and I have to hurry to keep up.

Everyone immediately knows what they're doing. Derek is taken to the back and laid down on an operating table usually used for pets and a man pulls on a lab coat and starts looking Derek over. It doesn't take him long to assess Derek's condition.

"He's healing, but at a human rate. At this rate, he'll die in minutes. I'm surprised he's lived through the ride here, but luckily I think I know how to treat him. But it won't be pleasant. Scott, get me a scalpel and some wolf's bane. Grab me an extra jar as well. Isaac, get me removal tools and scissors."

"Like, paper-cutting scissors, or flesh-cutting scissors?"

"Flesh-cutting scissors."

While they disperse,he leans over Derek. "Will you help me remove his shirt?"

"Yeah." I bend over Derek's body and carefully peel back his tank top from his bloody gashes. Some of the blood has dried and sticks to his skin.

"You must be Danielle." He says. "I'm Doctor Deaton. It's nice to finally meet you, forgiving the circumstances, of course."

When the boys get the supplies, Deaton cleans Derek's main wounds and gets the scissors.

"He shouldn't feel this first part." he says. "The wolf's bane, however, will wake him up, so I need you two to hold him down. Danielle, you might want to take a step back."

I do as he's told and stay back as Deaton begins to cut away some of Derek's flesh around the wounds. Then he begins to dig the scalpel into the open cuts, as if he's trying to make the cuts even larger. He then places his flesh into a jar.

"What are you doing?" I ask, having never seen an operation.

"Two things." Deaton says. "One- cutting away where Kate's claws had contact with his open flesh. They've had an unusual effect on his skin that I'll find out more about later. And two- expanding the wounds should trigger the healing process. But that won't do the trick on its own. You boys ready?"

They nod, pressing Derek's arms down.

Deaton removes a purple flower from a jar and slowly lowers it to Derek's chest where the largest gash is, and presses it into his body.

Suddenly, a mixture of Derek's screams and roars begin to ring throughout the clinic as he convulses on the table. I put a hand over my mouth.

Then he falls limp.

"That did it." Deaton says. "He should be healed in no time."

They watch Derek to see if he'll heal, but he doesn't.

"Why isn't he healing?" Stiles asks from behind me.

Deaton puzzles at Derek, placing a hand on his neck to feel his pulse. "I don't know… he's lost so much blood, there must not be anything to heal it with."

"Maybe it'll be better in the morning." Isaac comments.

"He doesn't have the night. He may not even have an hour." Deaton says, conflicted. "He may need a transfusion. Scott, is your mother still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Call her and see if she doesn't know Derek's blood type. Hopefully, she has access to his files."

Scott whips out his phone and dials up Melissa. He tells her what's going on, and she quickly gives him an answer.

"O."

"Does anyone have type O blood?"

"I'm AB." Isaac says.

"A." Scott adds.

"Me too." Stiles says.

"I do." I say. "But would it work? I mean, I'm-er- human, and hes… um…"

"Yes, it could work, if you're up to it. His body could convert it and he could heal."

"If you're not comfortable with it-" Scott says.

"I don't have much of a choice." I say. "Only O can donate to O, he'll die if I don't. Besides, he's helped me so much, and he protected me. I really don't mind."

"Alright, have a seat. I'll get the equipment." Deaton says.

I sit on the nearest chair and take a deep breath. I still can't believe this is all happening. Not to mention I'm about to be jabbed with a needle. I hate needles.

Deaton cleans the soft skin on the inside of my arm. "Take a deep breath…. and exhale."

I do as he says, feeling a stinging pinch in my arm. Isaac reaches over to hold my hand. I manage a grateful smile.

I watch as my thick, crimson blood drains through a tube into a bloodbag. It's freaky- whenever I had to have a blood test as a kid, my dad wouldn't let me look.

I begin to feel light-headed and weary, and find it that much harder to hold my head up and hold my eyes open.

After what seems like forever, Deaton slowly pulls the needle from my arm and places a cotton ball on my arm, taping it.

"Great job, Danielle. You've likely just saved a life." Deaton says, rolling the equipment to Derek.

Isaac helps me get up and supports me to get over to the operating table where Derek lies. Deaton sticks an IV in Derek's arm and begins pumping my blood into Derek.

"Usually the blood would undergo some sterilization and tests, but the situation is unique." he explains.

It's fascinating- as I look down at Derek, I can see his wounds physically healing. I smile, knowing it worked. Maybe he'll stop being so grumpy with me.

Derek takes a breath and his eyelids flicker open to the bright light above him. He gazes up at us, as if he's seeing through us.

"Derek," Deaton says, "How do you feel?"

Derek shakes his head, trying to focus. He brings his hand to his chest.

"Fine. Good, actually. Thank you." He whispers.

"Don't thank me, thank Danielle." Deaton says. "You lost a lot of blood, so she gave you two pints of hers."

Derek's eyes meet mine. "Danielle…"

"Don't mention it." I quote him wearily, giving a weak laugh. Then my legs begin to wobble.

"We need to get her home." Scott says. "Isaac, you got her?"

"Yeah."

Then, I'm lifted off my feet into Isaac's arms and his face is the last thing I see before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm torn from serenity to chaos, havoc, and yelling.

"What happened?!"

"She's fine."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing dangerous." I hear Melissa's voice, "She came by to give blood, and it made her a bit light-headed. She just needs rest."

"Hell, 'she's okay'! She's unconscious! Give her to me."

Suddenly, I'm transferred from Isaac's arms to my father's.

"Doesn't she need parental permission?!"

"No, she's at least seventeen and a half. It's something she wanted to do, and she saved a life today."

"I don't care what the hell she did, if it endangers her, then she shouldn't be doin' it! It's that simple! From now on, everything needs to be run by me, you got it?"

"Alright…"

"Melissa, I'm sorry, I get it, but she keeps scaring me. And I can't have that."

"I understand. Do you want me to come over tomorrow and check her out?"

"Sure. I'd appreciate that."

Dad brings me upstairs and tucks me in like he used to do when I'd fall asleep in the living room as a kid, and leaves me alone. I open my eyes, overwhelmed, and pull my phone from my pocket and call Scott.

"Hey Scott… I'm sorry about him. I've found myself apologizing for him a lot. He's been protective lately."

"It's okay, he doesn't trust us- I get that."

"Scott… I need answers."

I hear him take a deep breath over the phone. "Okay- I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Thanks for what you did tonight."

"Anytime. I kinda owed him."

"Get some sleep, Danielle."

I awaken again to something pressing on my arm. I take a breath and open my eyes to see Melissa taking my blood pressure with my Dad at the door. She notices I'm awake and smiles.

"Hey Danielle, how are you feeling?"

I gently flex all of my muscles. "Good. A bit weak and a little sore, but good."

"Great! That's totally normal, and your blood pressure looks good and there's no discoloration, so you can get back on your feet whenever you're ready. Don't push yourself, but the sooner the better."

"Thank you, Melissa."

She smiles again and stands to leave.

"Dad, I'm gonna go see Scott." I say when she's gone, tossing off the covers. "I'll be a few hours."

"Woah, no you're not."

"Uh- yeah I am."

"We haven't talked about last night."

Crap. I don't know what story they told.

"What about it?" I ask casually as I look for a change of clothes.

"What do you mean, 'what about it'? First your tutoring, and now a surprise blood donation? Do you even know who you saved?"

"No, I just wanted to help someone. And I thought it would be a mature thing to do. I was at the hospital, Melissa was there, and I saw a sign about it, and thought, what the heck?"

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"Scott had to bring something to his mom, and I was with him."

"I thought you were with Derek yesterday."

"I was."

"And?"

"And?"

He pauses, thinking.

"Dad, I feel like you're trying to catch me for something." I say. "There's really nothing more to it- no catch."

He rubs his forehead. "I don't know. I guess what I'm leading on to is… why do you keep pushing me away? We're obviously not moving back, and I thought you've been happier-ish lately."

"I have." I admit. "But you knew I didn't want to move. And to be completely honest, I feel like it was a selfish thing of you to do to have us move."

He takes a breath, resent in his eyes. "You're right. But we can't go back. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"We just can't! I can't explain why, but we can't."

Great. More secrets.

"Can I get changed now?"

He turns around and slams the door behind him.

I change and slip out the window onto the roof, climbing carefully down to the wet grass. I meet back at Scott's house where the boys wait. We sit at the kitchen table, and Melissa gives us our time.

"Where to begin…"

"You can start with what the _hell_ happened last night?" I prompt.

"Well, what did she say?" Scott asks.

"She asked about Derek and said she was a friend, and I tried to get her out, but she kept talking. Something about his family and his bad luck with dating. And about Peter…"

"Well all that is on him." Stiles says. "He gets real touchy about it, and we've never even heard the full story."

"Then Derek showed up and she said some really sexual stuff that made me uncomfortable, and then she threatened me, and then she started to change into some weird blue cat thing. You can start by explaining that. And Derek! He looked like a… like a…"

"Like a wolf?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." I say. " He looked like a wolf. And then the healing, and the vet, and Kate- who is she? Is she responsible for the murders?"

"Yes." Scott answers. "We don't really know much about her yet. But Derek, he's…"

"Go on, I can take it."

Scott sighs. "This never sounds any less ridiculous… he's a werewolf."

I raise my brows, but I'm not shocked. "Like, howling-in-the-night, teeth-and-claws, full moon, red-riding-hood werewolf?"

Isaac laughs. "Not quite."

"Is it just on a full moon, or?"

"No. I mean yes, we're forced to turn on a full moon, but we can turn whenever we want." Scott explains.

"Wait- we?"

"Yeah. Derek, me, Isaac, Peter, and Malia."

"What about Stiles?"

"No." Isaac says. "He's just Stiles."

"Hey!" Stiles says.

"Well, he did get possessed over the summer, but-"

"But that's besides the point." Scott says. "Kira- she's a kitsune. It's like a were-fox. And Lydia, she's a banshee. We all can heal quickly, and we have different supernatural abilities. Like we can run quick, and we're strong, and have good senses. Kira can fight with a sword, and she has this thing with electricity."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her to show you, I can't explain it. And Lydia has these intuitions."

"And she can find dead bodies." Stiles pipes in.

I look across the table at my friends, realizing I've stepped into a world I was never supposed to understand. "This is by far the most bizarre conversation I've ever had in my life."

"It's a lot to take in." Melissa says from the kitchen, coming to join us. "But you're not the only human. Sheriff Stilinski and I are in on all of it, so if you ever need to talk to anyone, we're here. And since your father is working with him, he'll have someone to protect him from all of this. I mean, if he needs it."

"So now that you know- can you keep this to yourself?" Scott asks. "It can be a lot to balance, what with school, and so many other people around us."

"Of course." I answer immediately. "Who would I tell that isn't already in on it?" I laugh.

"Well, we trust you." Scott says diplomatically.

"One more thing…" I say.

"Shoot."

"Well don't take this offensively, but- why does everyone listen to you? Not that they shouldn't, but like Derek for example- he's obviously older than you, but he listens to you."

Scott hangs his head, taking deep breaths. Then he looks back up and his eyes glow a bright crimson red.

"Because I'm the alpha."

"Um… woah."

His eyes fade back to his usual dark brown.

"That…." I drift off.

They wait patiently for my reaction.

"That's… so cool!" I can't contain myself. "I mean, yeah, this is completely overwhelming and weird to the max, but really cool!"

Scott smiles. "I'm glad you think so. So you do realize we have to keep protecting you now."

"Yeah. I mean, Kate definitely knows who I am. But she said something else I forgot about. She's not going to kill me now."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

"She came up to me while Derek was down, got right in my face, and whispered to me about how she was gonna wait to kill me. She's gonna wait until I matter to you."

Scott leans back in his chair. "So she's playing the emotional angle."

"Why would she do that?" Melissa asks. "I mean, what does she want?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out." Scott says. "But this means you're not imperative to her plan. She just wants to kill you to get to us. But you're still a target, and you should stay on your toes."

"I will." I agree. "Trust me, I don't want to die any more than you want me to."

"Well, what if you turned her?" Isaac asks.

Everyone looks at Isaac as if he's crazy.

"You know how I feel about turning people." Scott says.

"Why not?" I ask. "I mean, not that it's my first priority or anything, I don't know much about it, but from what I've heard I'd be able to protect myself better, right?"

"Yes, but they can't just parade around turning people to keep them safe. We've got enough werewolves in this town." Stiles says.

"So you're saying you've _never_ even considered doing it? Becoming a werewolf?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No- maybe. Once or twice. But the bite is risky."

"He's right." Scott says. "Once someone is bitten, they could turn, or their body would reject the bite."

"Then?"

"Well, nobody's lived through it to tell. That's how Paige died."

"Derek bit her?"

"No. Another alpha bit her, Derek tried to save her. But he was too late, and he had to put her out of her misery."

My heart immediately aches for Derek. "Really? When?"

"I don't know. He was maybe 15 or 16."

"That's terrible. What about Kate? Jennifer?"

"Like I said- ask Derek." Scott says.

"So, you're the alpha."

Scott nods.

"So Derek, Isaac, Malia, they're in your… pack?"

Scott smiles. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Everyone but Peter- Derek, Malia, Lydia, Kira. Even Stiles."

"But Stiles is a human."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Stiles mumbles.

"Even Stiles." Scott repeats. "And maybe… maybe even you."

"I'm in your pack?!"

"I don't know. You may be. Some join or leave a pack, and some just become a part of it over time."

"That would make sense." I nod. "When you've told me to be calm, I was suddenly calm. When you referred me to Derek, I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a pack." Melissa says.

"I've never been a part of something." I admit. "I can't guarantee I'll be good at the whole 'team' thing."

"Well I suggest you get used to it." Isaac says with a smile.

"And _when_ were you going to tell me Friday is your birthday?!" Lydia says once I close my locker.

I jump. "God, you scared me!"

She squints. "Don't change the subject."

"How'd you even find out?" I begin walking, and Lydia easily keeps up, despite the fact her heels are at least six inches tall.

"I checked your facebook."

"And why were you facebook stalking me?!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell me. And I had a feeling it was soon."

Right. The banshee-intuition thing.

"If you think I'm just gonna let this casually slip by without throwing you a party, then you're insane."

"Lydia, I really don't want a party."

"Lies. Lie, after lie… you've obviously never been to one of my parties."

I try to ignore her persuasion as we near the front of the school.

"Come on, you'd have fun! I promise."

"Lydia…"

"Either you agree to it or I'll throw a 'surprise' party."

I sigh in frustration at her as Derek's camaro enters my vision. "You really aren't going to let this go, are you?"

She smiles smugly, and clearly already knows she's going to win this one. "Nope."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. But no… weird… things."

"Clarify 'weird'."

"No strippers!"

She pats my shoulder. "I can't make any promises." Then struts off in the direction of her car.

I groan as I get into Derek's car, and cover my face in my hands.

"What's this I hear about strippers?" He asks, amused.

"There will be _no_ strippers!" I say again. "Lydia's throwing me a birthday party this weekend. I tried to keep it on the D.L., but…"

"Nothing gets by her." He says understandingly. "You don't like parties?"

"I do, but not when they're for me. Just the attention, and I feel all guilty because everyone feels obligated to be cheerful and stuff, and it just prompts anxiety. But that doesn't matter now, because…" I dig through my bag and whip out my Spanish test. "I aced my test!"

Derek lowers his aviators to get a closer look, speechless at first. "You serious? Great job!"

I smile. "I had a good tutor."

He gives me a glare.

"Sorry- 'study-person'."

"That's even worse." He says as he slides his sunglasses back on.

I laugh. "Then don't complain when I call you my tutor. Now, why don't we do something to celebrate?"

"Nah, you don't want to spend the day with an 'angry dude in a leather jacket. He sounds grumpy."

"He is grumpy. But this girl is yet to see him have fun. Come on, let's get a coffee or something."

"You think coffee's fun?"

"It's something. And you're obviously not up for something huge, so why not- let's go. In fact, I don't think I'll take no for an answer."

Then, he smiles.

Holy shit, he actually smiles.

"What?" He asks when he notices I'm staring.

"... it smiles."

He immediately frowns. One of those I'm-too-stubborn-to-let-you-win frowns. But he can't hold it and smiles again. "Fine. Coffee."

I sit up triumphantly.

We stop at the nearest Starbucks and head inside to order coffee. He looks up at the menu, confused.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never had coffee." I say.

"I've had coffee- black. Not this fancy frappa-cappa stuff."

"A frappucino is cold, and a cappuccino is hot."

"They make cold coffee?"

"No- that's any kind of cappuccino, ask for it iced. A frappucino has more of a substance, like ice cream or a milkshake. I'll make you try one this summer. But since it's winter, I'd recommend a hot chai."

He looks back at me blankly. "A what?"

"You know what? Just go sit down. I have like six gift cards for this place, I got it. My treat. And you obviously don't know what you're doing."

"At least let me pay for myself." Derek says.

"No." I direct him out of the line. "Go sit down, you're like a four year old. But grumpy. With leather."

He goes to sit down and I laugh silently to myself.

The barista behind the cash register laughs. "Two chais I assume?"

"Yeah, grande please."

"It's okay, my boyfriend doesn't understand the menu either."

"He's not my boyfriend." I say out of habit, handing her my gift card.

She slides my card and hands it back to me, and I get our coffees. I go to sit by Derek, who chose a small table by the window.

"What's that?" He asks.

"That's the coffee sleeve."

"What does it do?"

"Keeps you from burning your hand off."

"Hm. I've never noticed."

I lean in. "Not all of us have wolf powers." I whisper.

He takes a sip, and makes a strange face.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, it just doesn't taste like coffee."

"That's the point."

"Then why do they call it coffee?"

"Chai is a tea."

"It doesn't taste like tea."

I sigh. "You have _got_ to get out more often."

He keeps drinking it, though, and I think about asking him some of the things I'd mentioned with Scott, but he doesn't look completely pissed off right now, and I don't want to ruin it.

Thankfully we beat my Dad home and I begin getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the coffee." Derek mentions. "Don't forget your book." He holds out my Spanish book.

"Oh… I don't remember taking it out. Thanks. Cya."

"Cya."

I get inside and go up to my room to get ready for bed because, despite the coffee, I'm still weary since the transfusion.

Then I notice something sticking out of my book and pull it out, then shake my head.

Derek slipped in five dollars for his coffee.

Clever angry dude.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday!"

I turn around to see Lydia, Kira, and Malia at my locker. Lydia ties a balloon to my backpack. I give her a glare.

"What? It's subtle enough. I was this close to getting you a bouquet, be glad it's just a balloon."

I look up at the zebra-striped, flashy balloon. Lydia jumps up and taps it, and it starts playing "Happy Birthday".

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "Does it have to make noise?"

"It does." She says decidedly.

Kira steps forward to give me a hug. "Congratulations, you're finally an adult! How do you feel?"

I glance back up at the balloon. "Like a beacon."

"You are going to love tonight!" Lydia says proudly, obviously conjuring some big plans.

"No presents." I say. "At least heed me that request."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh fine, I'll spread the word."

"Good." I say. "Because coming to the party really is enough. Honestly."

"Whatever. Anywho, I brought something special for lunch today!"

"You didn't."

She smiles again. "It's a surprise!"

"Lydia, you've already done so much, I feel bad."

"Oh, hush up." She crosses her arms. "You're my friend, it's the least I could do. Besides, the last good party in Beacon Hills was for my birthday last year, and I missed half of it because I was busy resurrecting Derek's uncle."

"Why'd you do that?!"  
"Don't ask."

Malia smirks. "Didn't you two like, make out?"

"Ew!" I say. "He's a little old, don't you think?"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "He was doing some thing that made him young- I didn't know it was him! Let's not talk about this now…"

"Fine. Later." I tease.

And later it's time for Lydia's extravagant party (I refuse to call it mine). I've come to the conclusion that it's an excuse to party, and I'm okay with that. I get to her house at eight with the boys, and it's already packed. I slip my jacket on and walk in after I've stalled as much as possible.

Random people wish me a happy birthday as I look for Lydia and I muster up a smile and thank them for coming. Some people are already drunk and jump in the pool by Lydia, surrounded by people.

"You came!" She exclaims, jumping up to hug me.

"Well, I don't think you would've accepted otherwise."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to drag your ass out here."

Oh yeah, she's had a few. Good thing she's not driving tonight.

"Some people are pretty drunk." I say over blasted Echosmith. "What if the cops come?"

She shrugs, dancing a bit. "Then party's over. But they usually don't come till like 3 or 4 in the morning. Wanna dance?"

Yeah, she's definitely drunk.

"I don't dance."

"And I don't drink." She says sarcastically. "Come on!"

She pulls me onto the dancefloor and I realize arguing won't do anything, so I follow along. I look like I'm paralyzed from the waist up when I dance, but whatever. I'll give her a few minutes of fun.

People are squished together and it's tight on the dancefloor, but it's kind of exhilarating with the blaring lights, blasted music, and overwhelming energy. Malia eventually joins us, doing some pretty close dancing with Lydia. So this is how normal people dance. She begins dancing near me and I can't help but laugh at how much fun she's having as opposed to her usual persona. Stiles catches up to us and stuff starts getting freaky between them.

"Uh- I'm gonna get a drink!" I say over the music; it's a good time to slip out.

I go inside, familiar with her house as I've slept over so many times. But I'm not used to there being so many people packed. Damn, she really can throw a party. And there's no shortage- I pass by at least two beer pong tables and a keg.

I'm looking for something quite a bit lighter, and find a water in a cooler. Or at least I think it's water- let's hope.

"Slipping away?" A voice asks me.

I turn around and to my surprise, Derek stands behind me.

"Derek!" I say a bit too excitedly.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm not here to crash the party."

"You're welcome to, if you want."

He shakes his head. "I'm the only 'responsible' adult tonight. I'm on watch. I just came to wish you a happy birthday." He pulls something out of his pocket.

"I know you're strictly no-presents, but it's small." He says as he holds it up.

It's a small keychain, with a grey wolf on the end, howling. It brings a smile to my face as he hands it to me.

"I love it." I say, actually honest this time. "Thank you, Derek."

He shrugs. "You're welcome. I've got to get going- having a good night?"

"Aside from all the drunk people, I think I may actually survive the night with a smile."

"Good. See ya." Then he leaves abruptly, and I can't help but think he's a bit shy.

I should go put this in the car. Stiles' jeep is open, and I tuck the cute wolf keychain into the side pocket of my bag. Then I close the door and turn to go back.

But something lies in the corner of my vision, distracting me. I really shouldn't wander off, but it looks like a person. I realize this is how most horror movies begin, with that one girl who's stupid enough to stray from the party, but I begin to hear crying and I run over anyways.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

She turns around to look at me with crazed eyes. It makes me jump a bit.

"Help me."

"What? Wha- what can I do, what do you need?"

She begins to tremble. "Sc….Sc…."

"Yes?" I ask.

Her eyes daze out a bit, but she looks back up at me like she remembers something.

"Scott. Scott McCall."

Is she supernatural?

"Oh. Ok, I'll bring you to Scott. Can you walk?"

"Scott McCall."

I gently take her hand, careful not to startle her. She's wearing some weird kind of glove that only covers half of her hand. "Alright, follow me."

"Scott… Scott…"

"I got'cha. I'm bringing you to Scott."

The closer we get to the house, the more features she shows. I look at her to see her hair is messy, and there's a huge bloodstain on her stomach.

"Oh, um… why don't you wait here, and I'll go get him?" I ask, not wanting her to scare people. "Here, stand by the jeep." I position her by Stiles' jeep.

"Scott… I need Scott!"  
I'm startled when she raises her voice. "Okay, it's alright, I'll get him right now!" I hurry back to the party.

I rummage through the people, trying to find him. Eventually, I find Malia.

"Where's Scott?"

"With Kira!" she says over the music while dancing. "What's wrong?"

"Just someone who wants to talk to him. Where's Kira?"

"With Scott!"

"Yeah, I know, where are they?"

"Together-"

"Yes, but where?!"

"By the pool."

I nod and run over to the pool to spot Scott and Kira.

"Scott, I need you to come quick. Some girl really wants to talk to you. She's covered in blood."

His pupils dilate. "What? Where?"

"Follow me." I say, leading him to the front and to the jeep.

The girl's back is faced away from us as she looks off into the forest. When she hears us coming, she turns around.

And I can hear Scott's breath leave his body.

"Allison?!"

The girl's eyes begin to water. "Scott…"

Scott doesn't move. "This isn't real. She's not real."

I reach over and softly place my hand on her shoulder. "Seems real to me."

Scott takes a step forward so he's close to her, then he smells her. Right- wolf thing. When he leans back, I can see his eyes pooling up with tears.

"Allison…" He whispers.

She blinks a few times and shakes her head, as if refocusing. "Scott?"

"You… you're alive?!"

She takes a breath as if to speak, but her eyes close and she drops to the ground. Scott's there in an instant, catching her right before she hits the grass.

"Get the others!" Scott orders us.

We run back inside and push through people to find the others.

"I'll get Isaac, you get the girls! Stiles is with them!" Kira yells just before disappearing into the crowd of people.

I already know where they're at- the dance floor, of course, and when I find them I grab Lydia's hand.

"You guys have got to come with me _now_."

"Why so serious?" Malia yells.

Instead of answering, I lead them off the floor and into one of the empty hallways. Lydia's still bouncing to the music.

"Lydia, stop moving." I grab her shoulders. "Something's happened."

"What?" She asks somewhat seriously.

How does one tell someone their supposedly dead best friend is alive? Well, she's drunk, so maybe she won't be too overloaded."

"I… um…"

"You know I'm not really drunk right?" She asks, suddenly normal.

"You're not?"

She shrugs. "I can't get drunk. None of us can. Except you and Stiles."

Stiles points to me, falling over a bit. "It's a human perk!"

Great, she'll react totally normally and it'll be a real shock. I suddenly wish she were hammered.

"I went to the car and saw someone, so I brought her Scott. It's…"

She sighs, waiting, as I muster up the courage to spit it out.

I take one deep breath in preparation. "Allison's alive."

Her expression doesn't change. "That's impossible."

I take her hand and guide her outside.

When she sees Allison, she covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

"It's very possible." I whisper.

"Allison!" She yells, running over to her as fast as she possibly can in those heels.

"Is that really her?!" Stiles says as he runs ahead.

"Go on, Malia." I encourage.

"Eh, I didn't really know her well."

"Oh."

We watch as Lydia hugs Allison as tight as she can with tears pooling from her eyes. Then I feel a swift breeze as Isaac sprints by me, straight to Allison.

I didn't think group hugs actually existed until this moment.

"You know people can't find out she's alive, right?" Derek says a few hours later while we're in the waiting room. "How is she even alive?"

"I don't know." Scott says, confused. "I'm not even sure it's her. I mean, I think it is, her scent matches Allison's perfectly, but resurrection doesn't just happen."

"So let's ask her." Malia says, standing.

Stiles grabs her arm and shakes his head.

Just then, the elevator opens, and a man comes charging in with a gun.

"Woah, you don't need that." Scott says, standing it.

"Where is it?!" The man demands.

"Where is what?"

"The thing impersonating my daughter." He cocks his gun.

"Stop!" Scott says, pushing the gun down. "It could be her!"

"You think that _thing_ is her?! Get out of my way."

Derek steps forward to stand by Scott. "Argent. Put the gun down."

"I won't let it take her shape." He says, trying to push through.

Isaac stands and grabs his shoulders. "Listen to me!"

The man looks back at Isaac, frustrated.

"I understand- I lost her too. You and I, we understand each other. But trust me when I say this is real. Now are you going to sit out here and deny the fact that this is really happening, or are you going to walk in there and see your daughter?!"

He looks at the ground, panting.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Lydia.

"Allison's father, Chris… don't make eye contact. Her death: it drove him crazy. She was literally all he had left. Then there's Kate, but he's not exactly talking to her. He's a hunter."

"Hunter?"

"Werewolf hunter. And he's been trying to find Kate too, but he's been solo lately. We don't see him as much as we used to."

I nod, trying to keep quiet.

"But I…" Chris struggles for words. "I buried her."

"I know. But she's been asking for you, so rather than being the emotionless person you've been putting on the facade of being, you need to be who you used to be again- her father."

Wow, I've never seen Isaac so passionate about anything like this.

Chris looks back at her room and walks to it slowly.

"Why don't we get you home." I hear Derek say down to me.

I nod, standing wearily.

"Tired?" He asks.

I yawn, stretching out as I walk with him to his camaro.

He's not one for conversation, making it easy to drift off in his car. But I shake myself away, needing to talk to him.

"Derek, how'd she die?" I blurt out without thinking.

"Who, Allison?"

I nod, yawning.

"They were fighting Oni- demons with katanas, and one of them got to her before she could defend herself. I wasn't there, but it was real hard on Scott. Just go to sleep, Danielle, and I'll tell you more another time."

He doesn't have to tell me twice.

My father awakens me the next morning, telling me Scott called and invited me over. It takes me a minute to remember the entire night, and for a second I lay there, debating on whether or not parts of it were real. I decide they are, not wanting to be that perspective this early in the morning. Then I remember the looks on their faces when they saw her, and figure I couldn't dream those up.

I slip out after my Dad and I make small talk about my party. He really has been trying lately, so I try not to be snippy despite how groggy I am.

On the way to Scott's, I realize I don't remember walking back into my house and getting back in my bed. When I realize how I must have gotten there, I blush.

Everyone- and I do mean everyone, even Peter and Sheriff Stilinski- is at Scott's house waiting for me, making conversation.

"Hey Danielle." Melissa says when I walk in. "Coffee and donuts are in the kitchen, help yourself."

"Thanks, Melissa."

I go into the kitchen where Derek pours himself coffee. He looks up when I walk in.

"Hey." He greets. "It's about time- good afternoon."

I roll my eyes and pick a donut.

"By the way," he says, leaning against the counter, "It was way too easy to get in your window last night."

"What are you talking about?" I say, my eyes wide.

"How do you think you got to your bed?"

I shrug.

"I carried you." He says. "I wouldn't use the front door and startle your Dad; I brought you through the very large, _unlocked_ window."

I take a bite of my donut. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops' is right."

"Thank you, Derek." I say shyly. To think I was in his arms and didn't even notice. Part of me kicks myself.

We join the group at the table with Allison at the end.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Danielle." Peter says sarcastically.

Allison eyes me. "Who are you?"

"Danielle." I say awkwardly across the table. "Neighbor."

"She's okay. She knows everything." Scott says.

Well, not everything, apparently…

"We don't expect you to remember everything," Scott tells her, "But we need you to tell us

what you can."

She nods uncomfortably. "I don't know… the last thing I remembered was trying to tell you to tell my Dad about the arrow. Then I blacked, and I was underground."

"Underground?"

"Yeah, and-" Something lights in her eyes. "It was my Aunt Kate! She's alive!"

"Trust me, we know." Peter says.

"Yeah- I don't know what she did, but I was suddenly awake. And I felt some weird feeling surge throughout me."

Peter pipes in again. "Coming back to life- I know the feeling."

"She must've been where we found Derek last month, after Kate fooled with his youth."

Allison nods. "I asked her what was going on, and she let me out and brought me to this house in the city where she fed me and 'prepared' me, but she wouldn't tell me what for. Then someone came to pick me up and dropped me off in Beacon Hills. I recognized the street, and instinctually walked to Lydia's."

"Wait, so she just let you go?" Stiles asks, astonished.

Allison shrugs. "Yeah, basically. She told me she didn't want to hurt me, but my fate wasn't up to me."

"So Kate has a higher power…" Peter ponders.

"Wait- how is she alive?" She asks.

"If the claws go deep enough," Derek answers, "Someone can turn, right Peter?"

Peter rolls his eyes.

"So she's a wolf?!"

"Not quite." Peter says. "More like a jaguar. Don't ask- we don't know."

"I can't believe it…"

"Wait." Chris says. "I think I may know who her higher power is."

We all look at him for an explanation.

"Kate was always involved with a very rich and powerful Japanese family in the city, that would supply her with her wolfsbane. They own a club downtown, and underground it was a plant. They dealt black-market-style, so I was never involved. But she's always had some kind of loyalty to them."

"So, she's stocking up on wolfsbane…" Melissa says.

"Maybe- I'm obviously not familiar with her agenda, but there is no one else other than her family she'd trust. More like two people, the oldest, Koshiro, and his son Kentaro. Koshiro passed away not long before Kate was killed, and when she was preparing to attack Peter, she had to form a new bond with Kentaro. He runs it now."

"So why don't we just kill Kentaro? Then boom- no more wolfsbane." Stiles suggests.

"It's not that simple- Kentaro's family line descends from kitsunes, including himself. He'd detect a wolf quicker than we'd be able to attack, let alone, an alpha. And a human can't kill him."  
"So we just need the upper hand- a surprise attack." I say.

Chris looks at me. "You got a plan?"

I shake my head.

"I do." Peter says. "Why don't we go to their club and destroy their wolfsbane tonight? Or kill him? It's a Saturday night- it'll be crowded. The pack can go together, split up, and take him out."

Chris shakes his head. "No- he'll notice."

"So we need a human…" Peter looks down the table at me.

"No." Isaac says.

"Why not? You'd be up to it, right Danielle?"

Scott frowns at Peter. "No way are we sending her in there. What if something happens to her, how will she defend herself?"

"Send Allison." Peter says.

"They know who I am, they transported me. As far as they know, I'm happily reunited with my family, not coming back to take out their leader. Even if I do- they'll know in an instant."

"What if we send someone in with Danielle? An adult, a beta, obviously. Scott- you'd stick out like a sore thumb."

Scott ignores Peter's comment. "If we do this, we standby outside in case something goes wrong."

"I'll protect Allison back here." Isaac says.

"What do you think, Danielle?" Peter asks.

Suddenly all eyes are on me. "I… sure."

"Your heartbeat is racing." Derek comments.

"I just don't want to do anything wrong." I say. "I'm pretty clumsy."

"You wouldn't actually be killing the guy." Peter says, annoyed.

"Whoever goes with you would do it." Chris figures.

Scott sighs, contemplating. Then he looks to me. "It's up to you. Don't feel obligated, you really don't have to."

"So, what would I do?"

"Oh, come on." Peter says. "You're an attractive young woman- distract him. Get him off guard. Whoever's with you would do the rest."

I think about it for a few seconds, then nod. Then I speak some of the bravest words I've ever spoken in my life. "I'll do it."

"Good." Peter says. "Now, the next question- who's going with you? Derek or me?"

"Me." Derek says. "We don't trust you."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Again with the trust thing… fine. But Danielle, you must act as if nothing is going on- like you're just another eighteen year-old girl going out with her boyfriend to celebrate your birthday. It is _imperative_ that you act casual."

"He's not my boyfriend." I say again out of habit.

"He is tonight." Peter smirks.

I feel myself blush and look down at the table. "I've never been to a club before."

"That's alright." Chris says. "Have the first experience- be yourself and act casual. Maybe try to get served drinks, and act defeated when they don't serve you. Dance, mingle, whatever. Just don't give away you're running an assassination and you'll be fine."

"I'll explain how to act." Lydia says from the other side of the table. Everyone looks at her.

"What?" She asks innocently. "Let's not pretend you're all actually surprised."

"Not gonna ask…" Scott says. "Danielle, you sure you can do it?"

I sit up a bit straighter and take a breath. "Let's do it."


	6. Chapter 6

I tell my Dad I'm staying over at Lydia's tonight to help clean up, and he easily buys it. He likes Lydia- I guess her house can be my alibi whenever we've got one of these crazy supernatural situations.

"Dad, I'm going now." I say on my way out, looking from the corner of my eye. Then I freeze. "Dad…"

He acts nonchalantly as he gets a bottle of water from the fridge. "What?"

"Why are you all dressed up?"

He smiles. "Uh… Melissa and I have a date tonight."

"Really?" I put my bag up and go into the kitchen.

"Yeah- you're not upset, are you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim, straightening his tie. "It's been years- I'm excited for you!"

"So… you like her?"

"Are you kidding me? Melissa's amazing, I wouldn't approve of anyone but her." I catch a glimpse of the clock over the oven. "Oh, I'm late- gotta go."

"Have fun, Danielle."

I smirk. "You too. Tell Melissa I said 'Hi'."

When I leave, I'm actually excited- not for the club, that terrifies me. For my Dad. He's never been able to forget Mom since she left us back in New Jersey, but now seeing him less than miserable about a woman: it's progress. Maybe he can actually be happy.

Lydia's got about a million hair tools plugged in at her house and I wonder how she's not already blown her fuse.

"How can you use so many hair things at once?" I ask when I walk in.

"I have a custom fuse. Now sit- we've got a lot of work to do."

"We've got two hours…"

"Please, I'll be lucky to finish _just _ your hair in two hours."

I sit in front of her vanity and she begins spraying my hair with some good-smelling liquid.

"What's that?"

"Odds are, you don't know what any of this is." She says. "If I have to explain everything, it'll take us at least three hours."

"Fine, geez."

"Okay- curly or straight?"

It really does take her every minute until eight o'clock and everyone starts showing up.

"Lydia, I look…"

"Fantastic!" She exclaims, proud of her work. "You look like you just stepped off the cover of a magazine. My work here- is done. Now go change, I think I hear Derek's camaro."

My stomach drops, and I stand to quickly change into the particularly showy dress she picked out this afternoon.

"You brought the heels, right?" She asks in a deadly serious tone.

"Yeah..." I say, slipping them on and rolling my eyes.

She shakes her head in amazement. "How do I do it."

Then her phone rings.

"Hello? Mom… really?! Okay yeah, that's fine." She says, but looks panicked. "See you later, love you."

"What's wrong?"

"My parents- their last event at the convention got cancelled, and they're on their way home."

"So how do I explain coming home at midnight all dolled-up?"

She shrugs, perplexed. "I have no idea, we're totally screwed. I wouldn't recommend staying with Chris and Allison right now, and I think everyone's parents are home. Let's go downstairs and ask."

I follow her out to the stairs and realize everyone's standing in the foyer and begin to blush. Dramatic entrances are _really_ not my thing. I keep my head down as I walk downstairs. Thankfully they see I'm uncomfortable, and don't make a big deal of it.

"Guys- my parents are coming come." Lydia says.

"Then she can come to my house." Scott says. "No big deal."

"Yes, big deal." I say. "Our parents have a date tonight. What if my Dad notices I'm there?"

"He won't."

"But we can't take the chance." I say. "He's already really wary about my friend group, I don't want to risk being able to see you all, especially when I'm targeted by Kate."

"You'll spend the night at my place." I hear Derek say. And I think my heart stops for a minute.

"We've got an extra bed." He says, shrugging. "It works."

"Um… sure." I say awkwardly. Spending the night at Derek's… this is going to be _so_ weird.

"Alright, so Danielle and Derek, take the camaro." Scott says. "Stiles, you're driving me, Kira, and Allison. Peter, you're going with Chris. Got it?"

It's clear it'll be incredibly awkward between Peter and Chris, but no one argues.

Scott sighs. "Okay. Let's do this."

I get in Derek's car, noticing he's wearing cologne. I sneak a peek- he looks good.

"You look beautiful." He mumbles shyly.

I smile, avoiding eye contact. "Thanks. You're not so bad, yourself. You look handsome."

"... thanks."

It's one of the most awkward car rides of my life, and we attempt to make small talk, but the atmosphere doesn't get any more comfortable for either of us. Then he turns on some music and it relaxes me a bit- only a bit.

"Your heartbeat is racing." He comments. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," I admit. "A bit."

"Well, try to calm down." He says. "They'll notice if you're freaking out."

"I'm not 'freaking out', I'm just a little anxious."

He puzzles for a moment, then figures something out. "You've never been on a date either, have you? Is this your first date?"

"It's not a date." I mumble.

"Oh yeah, we both got all cleaned up to go out to the club and you're going to my place after- not a date."

I hold in a laugh. "Not a date."

"Sure."

The lights of the nightlife line the streets of the city. Each building is lit up unlike anything I've ever seen. The prettiest people strut down the sidewalk like it's a runway, and bars open their doors to the night owls of the city. People are on the prowl for a good time.

The energy is electric, and even though it's unusual, it's kind of beautiful and calming. For a minute I forget why I'm here. I forget I'm assisting an assassination, and I forget I'm way out of my level.

"That's it." Derek says.

"Do people really do this every weekend?" I ask, fascinated.

"Apparently." He says. "It gets way too bright in the loft at night on the weekends. Can't they take one weekend off…"

There's grumpy Derek again.

"You know… you kinda look like Grumpy Cat when you're mad." I say.

"Who?!"

I pull up a picture on my phone and show him.

"I do not."

"Oh, you do." I laugh. "Only when you're upset, though."

He rolls his eyes, pulling over to a parking meter. "We're here."

My heart starts thumping against my chest again. He walks around the car and opens the door, helping me out.

"Just relax." He says, taking my hand. "I'm here. Just take my arm and follow my lead."

I nod, nervous.

"And smile."

I take his arm and attempt a smile. "I'll smile if you will."

He smirks a little- good enough.

We walk for about a block until I see a line forming, and I assume we're close. But we don't stop.

"There's a line." I mumble.

"I don't care." He says, leading me straight to the line. We walk up to a tall man with a jacket labeled "Security". Derek slips him something, and he steps aside so we can walk in.

I thought the music was loud outside- the beat vibrates through the floor as we walk in, and flashing lights blur throughout the room. A DJ spins at the very end of the room, over a practically endless dancefloor. The whole room is decorated in tones of blue, purple, and red. I look down to see the floor underneath the glass I'm standing on is a fish tank- _literally_ a fish tank! People dance to the beat on the crammed dancefloor, and the energy is out of this world.

"What do we do?" I whisper up to Derek.

"Blend in."

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor and I nervously follow. He looks off over the heads of people and spots Kentaro, and nods towards his direction, pulling me through.

I identify him easily. "Wait- I can't just go up to him- he's in the V.I.P. section."

"You need him to come to you." Derek figures.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
He smirks. "Make him jealous."

Then, Derek wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in.

I look around me at how other people are dancing and try to mimic them. I've never even hugged a guy, let alone this. We dance close together, and every now and then our torsos brush against each other.

But this isn't about how our bodies touch, or the undeniable electricity between us, or how low his hands are on me, or how fast my heart is beating. It's about getting Kentaro's attention. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Kentaro sits on the corner of the V.I.P. section overlooking the dancefloor. I observe the people around me and turn around so Derek's chest is against my back, and his hands fall to my hips. I let my eyes flicker to Kentaro- his eyes are already on me. I bite my lip, then look away. I really hope this works.

I look over my shoulder at Derek and he smirks down at me. Then I look back at Kentaro again. He's watching us, sipping his drink. What a creep. I turn back around so our chests are together and he brings his head closer to mine. I look up at Derek, feeling safe. I feel naughty, being this close to Derek, but I kind of like it.

I permit myself another glance to Kentaro, and when I see he's still watching, I wink.

Then he motions me over.

I take a breath and look back up at Derek and give him a look. I really don't want to leave Derek right now, I'm actually having fun. And Derek… but I turn around and walk away. It's time.

I try the sexiest walk I have, though I probably look like a three-legged newborn deer, up to the V.I.P. section.

"V.I.P.'s only." The guard says.

Kentaro comes over to the rope. "She's with me."

The guard moves to the side and I walk by.

Kentaro looks me over, licking his lips. Ew. "What's your name, honey?"

"Dani." I say, proud of myself for saying it so easily.

"The man you were dancing with- there was something about him I didn't like."

He must've noticed Derek's a wolf.

"Maybe," I take a step forward, "I need a handsome man to spend the evening with." Lie. I would never, by any means, go for this guy. He's not bad-looking, just the definition of douchebag.

"Why don't you come sit at my booth?" He suggests.

I smile and follow him to his booth.

When we get there, he pulls me onto his lap, and I play along.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm only twenty, I can't drink." I say.

"It doesn't matter." He signals to the waiter.

"What can I get you?" They ask.

"Uh- shirley temple?" I ask, kicking myself for not acting mature.

Kentaro places his hand on my leg. "Ah, such a good girl. Put some vodka in that."

I wait uncomfortably on Kentaro's lap for my drink as he slides his hand up my leg. He leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Your pulse is quickening."

I giggle. "How can you tell?"

"I'm a very special man, Dani."

I almost shiver at how uncomfortable I feel.

My drink gets here, and the waiter places if in front of me.

I stare at it, aware that I'll eventually have to drink it. Instead, I pull off a cherry from the little umbrella and eat it, watching the dancefloor. It's time to make my move.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" I say back to him.

"I'd like that."

I finally get to stand, relieved, hoping Derek is following close behind.

He leads me back past a set of curtains into a whole different club, and I'm shocked.

It's a strip club.

Women in lingerie and heels walk around the club and there's a pole in the middle of the room on an elevated stage where men standby and watch. I follow Kentaro to a backstage area where there are small rooms. One is unlocked with a key on Kentaro's belt and he holds the door open for me. I walk in, observing the room around me. It's an office-type room with a couch on one wall, with expensive interior design.

I stroll over to his desk as he tells the nearby guard to give us privacy. He doesn't bother locking it or closing it, he leaves it barely cracked- good. I notice a vase of purple flowers on his desk and inhale their scent.

"What are these?" I ask sweetly.

"Just a flower I'm fond of." He says. It must be the wolfsbane. "Would you like a bud?"

"No thank you." I say, sitting on the couch. "I think I want something else."

He cocks his brow and sits by me, leaning in.

I lean back- where is Derek?! "Wait."

He looks confused.

"I know nothing about you." I place my hand on his chin. "I like when you talk to me."

Kentaro smiles. "We didn't come in here to talk."

"I know- but you're going to have to earn it." I bite my lip.

"You just might be worth it- what do you want to know?"  
"So, you own the club…" I stall.

"Yes, I'm a very rich man." He says, leaning in closer.

What a jerk.

"If you want, I can pay you for your services."

"That won't be necessary." I whisper as he gets closer.

Just then, the sound of the door opening fills the room, but before either of us can look, Kentaro's neck turns to an extreme angle and a snapping sound fills the room.

Kentaro falls to the ground, limp. Derek stands behind him, looking like he did when he fought Kate, and I can't stop myself from jumping up into his arms.

"Good, you're safe." He says. "He didn't try anything funny, did he?"  
"No." I say before pulling back.

"We don't have much time." Derek says. "The only way to kill him is by cutting off his tails, or in this case, destroying the object he symbolizes it with. We need to find it before he wakes up, or we're as good as dead. His should be red- I can see it in his aura"  
"Got it." I bend down to search Kentaro as Derek sifts through the desk, then I remember something. I dig into his pocket to take out the key he'd used; it's bright red.

"I found it!" I hand it up to Derek.

"Yep, this is it." Derek says.

Suddenly, Kentaro's eyes whip open and he grabs my wrist.

"Derek, do it now!" I yell.

Derek quickly crushes the key in his hand, and Kentaro's grip loosens as his eyes roll back into his head.

"It's done." Derek says, helping me up. "Now let's get out of here before someone

discovers his body."

Derek holds my waist and escorts me out of the strip club, back into the V.I.P. section. Just then, one of the guards runs past us.

"They know." Derek whispers down to me. "Hurry."

We hasten to the front of the club and get out just in time. But we don't stop there. We get in the car, and to my relief, drive away immediately.

I take a deep breath, relaxing as Derek dials up Scott on his car phone.

"Derek." Scott says. "You're on speaker."

"We did it." Derek says. "He's dead."

"Did you destroy his symbol?" I hear Kira ask in the background.

"Yes, his key." Derek answers. "We're safe."

"Good." Scott says in relief. "You guys go home and we'll plan more tomorrow."  
"Got it." He hangs up.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes, de-stressing.

"You did good." Derek admits. "It was almost believable."

"Really? Thank you, I felt like a kid out of their element."  
"You were, and that's why it worked. That, and the fact that Kentaro was irresponsible. He should've known that people were constantly trying to kill him."

"He kept touching me, so creepy." I shiver at the thought. "I just couldn't wait to get out of there; it motivated me."

"Um… yeah."

"Is something wrong?" I ask in concern. "Did I do something wrong back there?"

"No, I just… didn't like the way he was touching you."

I raise my brows. "Derek, are you jealous?"

"No." He answers abruptly. "I just didn't want you to be in a position you… didn't want to be in, that's all."

"Mm-hm." I answer smugly.

We get to Derek's place on the other side of the city around one in the morning, and I grab my bag from the car and follow Derek to his loft. He brings me to a spare bedroom with a bed, nightstand, and light. They must not be ones for interior decorating.

"If you're hungry, there's stuff in the kitchen." Derek says as I set my stuff down.

"Thank you for letting me stay over, and… for protecting me tonight. Minus the murder, I had a good time."

He manages a small smile, something he usually doesn't do. "You're welcome. Me too." He says, closing the door. Then he pauses. "And… yes, I was a little jealous." Then he closes the door abruptly.

I can't help but smile as I change, thinking about the night. Yeah, I'm probably never going out again.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning to some commotion and quickly throw one my outfit and head out to see everyone talking about last night.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask Derek while throwing my still-curly hair into a ponytail.

He shrugs. "I was going to, but you looked comfortable."

"Well?" Derek turns to Peter. "Did you get rid of it?"

"Every last bit of it. Hurt like hell, though. But it needed to be done before the full moon tomorrow night."

"Kira did most of it, it can't hurt her." Scott says.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The wolfsbane." he answers.

"You got rid of all of it?!" I ask, astonished.

"Yep." Peter says simply. "The headline reads, 'Tragic Fire Under Perplex Nightclub Takes Life of Club Owner'."

"I still can't believe you murdered someone." I tease Derek.

"Hey, cheers!" Peter says, lifting his coffee mug even though he's the only one.

"It had to be done" Scott says. "Now, Kate has no wolfsbane."

Just then, my phone rings, and I step out to take it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Danielle."

Their voice sends chills down my spine. "Who's this?"

"Turn around and go back inside."

"Who is this?!"

"Do as I say, Danielle, or this will get very messy."

I turn around and walk back inside.

"Now put me on speaker."

I listen, pressing the speaker option on my screen.

"Guys…" I say.

"Hello."

Peter's eyes widen. "Kate!"

There's a laugh on the other line. "Your father was very generous to give me your phone number, Danielle."

"You're with my father?" I ask, dreading the worst.

"Technically not right this second. I'm sitting at your dining room table and he's getting me a cup of tea."

"You stay away from him-"

"Don't worry, he's fine- for now. Whether or not he stays that way depends on you."

We're all dead silent as she speaks.

"Destroying the wolfsbane was a _very_ bad idea. Did you really think it was my only source? Nevermind that- I'm going to need you to listen very carefully. Are you listening?"

I swallow. "Yes."

"Good." Then I hear nothing from her side of the line. There's a pause, then a clattering of dishes.

Then I hear my father scream.

"Stop!" I yell, panicking.

"I'd say you don't need to worry, but I'd be lying. He's unconscious. Now I'm about to give you a set of directions. Your father's life depends on how well you follow them."

"If you hurt him-"

"You'll do _nothing!_ Now… I'm in your dining room. You have twenty minutes to be here. Come alone, or I'll kill your father. Understand?"

"...yes."

"Good. See you in twenty minutes."

Then the phone goes dead.

I immediately go to grab my jacket. "Someone drive me."

Suddenly, Derek appears in front of me. "You crazy?!"

"Derek, let me by."

"Kate _is going to kill you._" He pronounces each syllable like I'm a child.

"If I don't go, she'll kill my dad."

Scott stands by Derek. "But we can't risk losing you."

Peter pipes in. "Odds are, she'll kill him anyways, so going is pretty much pointless."

"I refuse to live wondering if I could save his life!" I yell. "Let me go!"  
"So you're just willing to die, just like that?" Stiles says from behind me, standing from his chair.

"My Dad may be stubborn, and selfish, and awkward, but he's my Dad! Yes, I would die for him!"

"Is this what you want?" Scott asks, easing up.

"Yes."

Derek looks into my eyes, and for the first time I see vulnerability in his.

"No." He whispers.

"Derek…" I say. "This is my choice. I will not let my father die because of her. You can't stop me."

"Actually, I can."

"No!" I yell. "Time is running out- if you don't let me do this, I will _never_ forgive you!"

Then he freezes. "You'll die."

I shake my head. "You don't know that. Stiles- drive me, please."

Stiles looks to Scott.

I look at Scott too. "Let me do this- let me make my own choice."

"Fine." Scott says. "But we're going with you in case we can help."

"She said I had to come alo-"

"We'll stay outside. Now come on, we're running out of time."

Derek stays, frozen, before walking with us. "I'm going with you."

We go out and run to Stiles' jeep and he speeds through the city, weaving in and out of cars.

Then it hits me. I'm going to die.

I think about everything that's brought me here- my whole life, my choices. Well, technically Kate's choices, but part of me thinks none of this would ever have happened if we hadn't moved. I expect my usual twinge of hatred for my father's choices, but I feel nothing. Just fear. No matter what happens to me, my father will make it out of this. I won't have it any other way.

I watch as we pass by Beacon Hills, and reflect on all of the memories I would've had here, and think of my closest friends I've made- Lydia, Malia, Kira… if this is death, I wish I'd only thought to say goodbye before walking out that door.

Part of me wants to tear up and cry, but my mind will feel nothing. It's as if I'm staring into blank space- nothing. None of it sinks in. I'd might as well already be dead.

"We're here." Someone says.

I look up, seeing my house, realizing I'd fazed out. I don't want to feel the emotions that will hit me like a tidal wave if I thank Scott for everything. But he deserves something.

"Scott- thank you. For everything. For being a friend- a leader."

He turns around and manages a somber smile. "You're welcome."

"Stiles. You are one of the funniest people I know, and you could always make me smile. Thank you for that."

Stiles attempts a smile, but I can tell it's hard to do. "Yep…"

Then I turn to Derek.

"I… don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He says. "Just…"

"Just go?"

"No." He turns to me. "Don't go. Just please… don't leave me."

I take a breath to block out the depressing sorrow I feel swelling up inside of me.

"I'm sorry."

Then I force myself to get out of the car and close the door behind me.

When I try to take a breath to calm myself, it stutters and doesn't give me any release. I try to take a step, and my legs wobble under me. But I force myself forward up my driveway. One step… two…. I pace myself, trying to repress everything inside of me.

Then I hear the closing of a car door.

I turn around to see Derek behind me, running from the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"If you're going to die," he says, "I have to do this at least once."

Then, before I can say another word, Derek pulls me into him and interlocks his lips with mine.

His hands are urgent, as he holds me as close as possible as his lips breathe into me- give me life. I hold my breath, but even when I feel like I'm about to suffocate, I hold on tight to his tensed torso.

Then he releases me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"When you get in there," he whispers against my lips, "you get your dad out- you run. And you come back to me."

I feel my eyes starting to well up as he presses his lips against my forehead.

"Go." He whispers.

Then, I leave my happiness with Derek as I turn around and walk away heavy-hearted.

My feet are heavy against the wet concrete of our walkway, but I tread, a new feeling building up inside of me.

Hate.

I've never felt it this strong- and oh, I _hate_ her. My feet get lighter, and my body gets stronger, as I tell myself: I'm going to live. I don't know how the hell that's going to happen, but Kate does _not_ get to win this time. First my pack, and now my Dad? I know I don't stand a chance, but I will never let her win.

I fling the door open, fury in my heart.

"KATE!" I scream.

She sits at the dining room table with her hands crossed.

"Oh, look at you- little Miss Determined."

"Here, you have me- let him go." I say.

"So demanding." She smiles. "Drag him to the door and have your pack take him. I know they're here."

"They're not involved in this. I get my Dad out, and you leave them alone. This is between you and me."

"Go ahead."

I walk cautiously to the kitchen where my father lays on a pile of glass. Before she can change her mind, I prop him off of any glass and pull him to the door.

"Scott." I say, knowing he'll be there.

I open the door and watch a pair of arms scoop him up. Then I close it in front of me.

I brace myself before I turn around, expecting her to be standing right behind me. Instead, she waits patiently at the table.

"Come have a seat."

"If you're going to lecture me about my grades, I think I'll pass."

She laughs. "Such sass for someone with such a quick heartbeat."

I sit down awkwardly, wondering why she doesn't just get it over with already. She stares at me for the longest time before speaking.

"He kissed you… what a sweet notion. Does he know you just traded your life for your father's?"

"Yes."

"And he still let himself feel for you in one single moment of passion right before sending you off to die?"

"Yes." I answer bitterly.

"Do you care for him?"

"... yes."

"Aw, how tragic."

She stands up and strolls around the table to me. I jump up out of instinct, and she catches me by my hair, sending a stinging pain over my scalp.

"NO!" I yell, helpless.

"Maybe if you stop moving, it won't hurt you so much." Kate says as if she has empathy for me.

I freeze, panting in fear. I've never been this afraid. I've also never been this furious.

I feel her claws on the back of my neck as she traces my spine. "Now, how to kill you… I'm sorry, but it needs to be long and painful. Nothing personal, it's just that I'm sure your pack is listening intently."

I think about my choices- basically I let her kill me or I fight. This is when my fight or flight is put to the test.

Fight.

I pull away with all I have, and then everything happens fast.

When I pull away, I jump towards the table and reach for whatever I can get a hold of. I hate myself when I realize all I could grab is a vase. But the main sensation I feel is pain as she digs her claws deep into the back of my neck, and warm blood begins oozing down my back. I scream at the top of my lungs, thrashing away, but she squeezes harder, digging them deeper.

I whip around, smashing the vase into her head, knowing it's to no use.

But then a new sound fills the air- Kate's screams.

She rips her claws from my neck and I fall to the ground, weakened by the searing pain in my back. I look up at her to see a smoke-like steam rising from her body as she grips her bleeding face. I'm perplexed, but the now gathering pool of blood below me reminds me that I have more important priorities right now.

I look to the door- it's not far away. I pick my self a few inches from the ground and begin to pull myself to the door, in and out of consciousness at the sudden blood loss. My breathing trembles as I can yell one word.

"Derek!"

Then my eyes drop closed.

I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Ah, I take that back, I can feel my neck now- hurts like hell.

I feel a cool breeze trail in the area, and it smells like… like dogs?

I open my heavy eyes carefully to see a grey room with cages.

"Wha…" I trail off. Then I hear dogs barking in the background and realize I'm at the vet. I scan the room from left to right, spotting something large in front of me, and I feel a gentle pressure on my right hand. My eyes focus.

It's Derek, he's holding my hand in both of his, and resting his lips on them. His eyes are wet, and about to spill over.

"Derek?"

His eyes flash to me with hope and his expression immediately turns to relief.

"Danielle."

"I… I lived?"

"Yeah," he says, not quite smiling, but not quite frowning either. "You did. And even then, you burned her. Like what wolfsbane does to us, you did to her."

"How?!"

"Well, we don't know, we just got you and your father out of there as quickly as possible. We didn't check."

"Is he-"

"He's fine. You need to relax."

"Roses." I say. "It was a vase of roses."

"Roses? That sucks… for her."

I smile as Derek clenches my hand harder and looks at it. A row of black veins begin to stream from his hands. My neck starts to hurt less.

"What are you doing?" I ask, worried.

He grimaces. "Taking.. the pain… away."

I bring my other hands to his. "No, stop." But it's no use. He keeps taking it away until he can tell I'm in no pain.

He breathes deeply for a few seconds, pursing his lips together, then relaxes.

"... thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He bends down and kisses my hand.

We sit there in silence for a few seconds, just listening to the sound of each other's' breathing, before I break the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"How I…. how I almost lost you today."

"But I'm right here."

"But if there weren't roses on that table, you wouldn't be." He says, avoiding eye contact. I don't respond, guilty. Then he stands, leaning over me.

"When I kissed you," he whispers, "I thought it would be the last time I'd ever see you."

"Me too. But when I turned around, I decided I was going to fight… I decided I was going to fight for you."

He looks down at me, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. "I wish I could stay with you tonight."

"Why don't you?"

"It's a full moon… I can feel it, I've got to go. But…"

"Derek."

He pauses.

"Kiss me again."

A light smile touches his lips as he slowly bends down to softly press his lips to mine, and I lose control. My heart skips a beat, and I raise my hands to his neck, pulling him closer. When he pulls away, I immediately want him back.

"I gotta go."

I nod.

"This place is lined with mountain ash- you're safe here. I'll be back here tomorrow."

"Okay."

Then he turns and leaves, and I'm alone.

He's right- I need to rest. Usually I sleep on my side, but that's obviously not going to feel good. Maybe I can inch over… I turn a bit, but don't feel anything. In fact, I don't even feel tired anymore.

I hear a howl and it makes me jolt. I expect a rush of pain, but I don't feel anything again.

Then it hits me like a bus- electric pain throughout my entire body.

I cry out in agony, clenching my stomach. I feel hot-to-the-touch, and before I can stop myself, I fling myself from the cot and too my feet, but my legs give out on me and I tumble to the floor. I slip a little bit as I try to regain my balance, but I can only half-stand as I walk to the bathroom, clenching myself as if I let go, my entire body will fall apart.

I keep getting hotter, hotter, and the pain stings more and more, and I can feel it everywhere, from my core to the tips of my fingers. From the soles of my feet to the tips of my teeth. I finally get to the bathroom and blast the cold water, pulling myself up. I gram a handful of water and splash it on my face repeatedly.

Then, all at once, the pain is gone.

I reach back and touch my neck where Kate dug her claws into me, taking deep breaths, and realize that nothing's there.

Then I look up into the mirror, and I don't believe what I see.

I'm a were-jaguar.


	8. Chapter 8

It's me, but it's not me. I look for some kind of resemblance of myself in the mirror, but I can't see myself under the blue spotted skin. Part of me wants to scream and run away, but part of me wants to get angry, I can't control myself as I reach back and smash my hand into the mirror. Painless. I catch a glimpse of my hand under the flickering light of the bathroom and marvel at the long claws that have appeared on my fingertips.

It's only normal of me to reason, it's only normal of me to try to calm down, and it's only normal of me to sit down and catch my breath- but I'm not normal, not anymore.

I hear Doctor Deaton's voice from the foyer.

"Danielle? Are you okay in there?"

My instincts take over, and in an instant I'm crouched down outside of the bathroom. A loud, ear-piercing roar emanates from my throat as I bare my teeth. A small voice in the back of my head asks, "What the hell am I doing?!", but it's nothing compared to the compulsive instinct to rip Dr. Deaton to shreds.

He turns to see me, eyes wide in fear, jumping back and holding up his hands defensively. "Danielle?!"

A responding growl leaves my mouth as I prepare to pounce.

Dr. Deaton takes one step back into the foyer and I lunge forward with all of my strength.

Then I smash into something as hard as a diamond, making my ears ring for a second before I shake it off. I look up, seeing a light blue force field protecting him. No- concealing me in here. A fraction of my memory flickers back to something Derek had said earlier, but it doesn't register. Instead, I become even more infuriated and slam my hands against the force field, sending a wave throughout it.

I hiss at Deaton, baring my teeth before I turn around angrily and flip over the bed I had set up.

"Derek!" I hear Deaton's voice on his phone. "You need to get here as quickly as possible, it's Danielle- she's turned… yes, turned. It must have been Kate's claws. Wha- are you sure? Alright, I'll do it." He hangs up.

I turn to him again, an anxious purr coming from my chest as I pace. He takes more steps back into another alcove and opens a case nearby with a rope. He pulls it. Then it pulls open the half-door leading to the foyer and I hurriedly step past, standing feet from him. As he looks to me, his eyes are full of fear, but he doesn't run. His heartbeat thumps quicker as I grate my teeth at him, preparing again for attack. Then I notice the same blue force field protecting him, and I turn around angrily and take off out the door. I naturally run on my hands and feet, feeling my shoulder blades shifting on my back as I charge through the trees with the cool soil under my feet.

I am surrendered to raw instinct- this animal has taken over me. My lungs and muscles don't tire as I travel faster, faster, no longer in control. My mind flickers back to what has just happened, to who was there, and I suddenly remember who I'd seen before I'd turned- Derek. I begin running faster- I need to get to Derek. No, not because he can help, no, not because he has answers, no, not because of my feelings for him.

Because I want to kill him.

I don't know why, but my natural instinct tells me to. My heart screams at me, telling me not to, and I listen to it- but my body doesn't. No matter how much I tell myself I don't, I do. I suddenly smell a familiar scent, and recognize it to be his, and my feet follow it like it's a path. It keeps getting stronger, stronger- then it stops. I halt, digging my hands into the dirt to stop myself at this speed and scan the area for him. I can sense him; he's here.

A low growl rumbles from my throat as I focus my senses.

"Danielle."

I whip my head to see Derek, completely human, holding up his hands defensively. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he looks me over. I stand, knees bent, prepared for his attack. He shakes his head.

"This shouldn't have happened to you. I'm sorry- but I can help you if you let me." He takes a careful step forward.

Then, a powerful roar echoes throughout the trees, making him jump back. It takes me through it to realize it's mine.

Derek takes a deep breath before taking another step towards me.

"Danielle, I know you're in there." He says softly. "You need to gain control. The moon- it's making you act out. Fight it. Look at me."

My bright eyes meet his, and I bare my teeth.

"Look at me." He says again, inching closer. He takes another breath and lets himself change, his eyes glowing under the moonlight. "Watch." He says. He looks into my eyes, taking deep, controlled breaths, and his face slowly starts shifting back, all the way until his blue eyes are light green again.

"I can do it." He says. "So can you. Find something within to focus on, and hold onto it. Fight for it."

When I look at Derek, every fiber in my being tells me to attack- to rip him to pieces. But something, something small and feeble inside of me, holds me back, keeping my feet planted to the floor. I try with everything inside of me, thinking about that feeling until it hurts.

"That's it…" he whispers, stepping closer. "Good…"

I feel my fury slowly draining from me, and my rationality getting stronger, convincing myself I don't want to hurt Derek.

"Hold on to it… don't let it go." He takes a step closer, feet from me now.

When he's close I can feel the animal taking over again.

"Danielle, fight for it. Gain control. You are in control."

As he comes closer, I focus on his eyes and try to breathe deeply, pushing out the gruesome instinct controlling me. I am in control. I am in control.

When he's close enough, he slowly and carefully raises a hand to my cheek, his hand caressing my cheek. With his touch, I realize I'm holding on for him. If anyone else were in front of me right now, I would likely attack without hesitation, and move on to my next victim. But as I slowly feel myself gain control, I begin to feel a horror to what would've happened if I didn't begin gaining control.

He looks down at me as I slowly begin to feel like myself- to feel human again.

"Derek?"

He raises his other hand to my cheek. "I'm here."

We don't move from here. I need this- I need to stay here until I'm sure I'm in control. I close my eyes, feeling his palms against my cheeks, feeling his heartbeat pulsing through them.

"I-" I stutter.

He waits patiently until I'm capable of words.

"I… I almost killed Deaton- I tried to kill him." My eyes lock with his again. "I almost killed you… I _wanted_ to kill you!" My breathing begins to accelerate and I feel myself losing control again.

Without notice, Derek pulls me in against his warm chest and wraps his arms around me. I can't tell if it's to retain me or to hold me close, but with him I try to relax again.

"Breathe, Danielle." He echoes from the past.

"I wanted to kill you…" I whisper through shaky breaths, panicking. "I'm… a monster."

"No." He shakes his head. "You're not a monster."

I nod. "Yes, yes I am!" Before I can stop them, tears begin to flow.

Derek holds me out a bit so he can see me. "Look." He takes my hand and places it on his chest. "You feel that?"

"Even monsters have a heartbeat, Derek."

"Ouch. No- they way it's beating quickly." Then he places his hand on my chest. "Because we're together. Monsters don't have the luxury of feeling this way. You are _not_ a monster. Do you think I'm a monster?"

"No."

"Then neither are you."

"It's not the same, Derek, you saw me! I was no human. I was out to _kill_."

"That wasn't you." He says, standing and pulling me up. "You've never done this before- it's okay how you felt."

"Wanting murder?! Derek, I wanted to see blood like a miner wants to see the day's light. That is not okay. I'm a danger to everyone."

"I can help you control it."

"No, you can't. I'm too strong- Kate can't even control it, and she's been this way much longer than I have. How can I-" Then I realize something.

"You have to kill me." I say.

"No, I'm not killing you." Derek says as if I'm being ridiculous.

"I'm serious- Derek, I won't be able to live with myself if I do."

"I did." He says. "I had to go through all of this knowing I killed someone. And I think about that every day. But you know what got me through it?"

"What."

"Anger." He says sternly. "Do you think that I think about everyone I've lost every day? Because I do. But if I can hang on, you can too."

"I know that. But I don't want to risk-"

Derek pulls me in, looking down at me with angry eyes.

"I am _not_ letting you go."

I gulp, his warm arms making me nervous. "I don't want you to."

"Good." He says. "If it were in reverse, I'd fight for you. I'd hope you would do the same."

I think about how I felt, how I wanted so badly to dig my claws into someone's soft flesh. About how killing my prey was my only priority. But then I remember holding on for him, holding on so tight I thought I might rupture my mind holding on.

"Okay." I finally decide. "I'll try."

He nods, studying my face. "Good. Now let's go- the sheriff station has patrols set up, we don't want them to see us."

Derek takes me to his loft and I see it's only about three in the morning.

"We've still got a few hours left, want to get some sleep?" He asks, heading upstairs.

"Yeah." I follow him up, walking to the spare bedroom.

He grabs my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… to bed?"

He smiles. "Stay with me."

I nod, unsure of what to say.

He walks to the side of the bed and takes off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground beside him. I've never seen him shirtless- and have I been missing out. Every muscle on his chest is perfectly defined, sculpted. Don't stare.

I walk over to the other side of the bed and take my shoes off, laying down awkwardly. How am I supposed to keep calm? How does one casually sleep next to someone who makes you feel like this?

But I can hear his heartbeat too. It pumps slightly faster as he lays by me. I feel a million emotions at once- I want to be closer. For my whole life, I've been getting these thoughts- what if I look at the sky for once? Jump in that puddle off the sidewalk? Smile confidently when I stand up to present something? My whole life has consisted of these "crazy" thoughts I never try. As of tonight, I'm a new person. And it's supplied me with this random boost of confidence. So why not?

I look into Derek's eyes as I scoot in closer to him so we touch, and he meets his body to mine. He drapes his arm over me, and watches me face as I smile to myself- that wasn't so hard. Then I rest my hand on his chest and close my eyes, breathing in his scent and falling asleep to his heartbeat.

I awaken to a soft noise.

"Hey." Derek whispers in my ear.

I take a breath and open my eyes, noticing I've turned around so my back is against his chest. His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Danielle," he whispers again.

I tilt my head so I can see his face. When our eyes meet, he smiles.

"Your dad just regained consciousness." He whispers. "Do you want to go check on him?"

I blink a few times, distracted. "Um… what?"

He sits up. "Your father."

"Oh, yeah." I remember now.

Suddenly, the front door appears in front of me and I jump, startled.

"Woah, what happened?" I call up.

I hear Derek's footsteps as he walks over to the railing and laughs. "You're a bit faster than you used to be."

I nod. "Oh."

Then he grabs a new shirt and comes downstairs while unfolding it, and I see him in the light. He looks even better than he did last night, and I have to force myself to look away, embarrassed.

"What?" He asks, amused.

I blush. "Uh, nothing."  
He smirks.

Screw this.

In a split second, I have him pinned against a wall, and my lips are on his. But he isn't far behind. He has one hand on my back, and one on my neck, pulling me tighter. His heart beats against my chest as our lips part.

"Your father." He reminds me reluctantly.

"Right." I remember, backing away.

He grabs my wrist. "But we _will_ continue this later."

I blush again, leading him out, realizing what that mens. Kissing him is all I've ever done- the idea of anything more does, in fact, make me nervous.

On the car ride to the hospital, I get a taste for what my senses really are. Even though we're in the car, I can smell everything outside for at least a mile around us. When I want, I can zone in on a tiny object far away. And me hearing- each and every sound that everything makes clouds my ears. Human me would find it overwhelming, but I find it natural.

"Think of it like a new car." Derek practically reads my mind. "You just need to learn to use it."

"It's weird- I feel like I already know, I'm just not used to it."

"Something like that- it's not the same as I know. I was born, not bitten, so I was born with this. While I was learning to walk, I was learning not to bite. Those bitten get it all at once. Plus, you're not exactly the same… 'breed' as me."

It's so weird being accounted like an animal. Not offending, because I am one, but it'll definitely take some getting used to.

I pull down the mirror to rub the tire from my eyes, but I'm shocked when I see I'm fine. More than fine, I…

"When were you going to mention this to me?" I ask in astonishment, looking at my face.

"Oh, that. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
I gaze in fascination at my face, it's- beautiful. I mean, I was never the most confident person, but my face wasn't bad. But now, every little detail I didn't like about myself is changed. My skin is crystal clear like those people in acne commercials, my eyes are glossy and bright, my lashes are long, my cheeks are slender, my cheekbones are higher, and my lips fuller. It's almost as if I'm wearing makeup.

"I'm…"

"You're beautiful." he mumbles shyly like he did on Saturday.

I smile at him, half-shy myself, glad there's some perks of this.

We check in at the hospital and Melissa takes me to my father, acting strangely when she sees me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as we walk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… Scott told me about last night, and it just hasn't really set in yet, that's all. Sometimes, I forget this is all real."

"Trust me, I get'cha." I say, remembering being in her position. Even though I've been here for month after month, I still have reality checks every now and then, wondering if I'm in a coma or something and dreaming this all up.

Melissa opens the door to my Dad's room, walking in ahead of us. He's half-asleep, dozing off in his hospital bed. I realize that somewhere in the walk, Derek and I started holding hands and drop mine so I don't startle my Dad. He wasn't okay with me taking lessons from him, let alone spending time with him.

"Richard?" Melissa asks, gently tapping his shoulder. "Richard, Danielle is here to see you.

His eyes snap open. "Danielle, tell her not to come! Kate's-" Then he sees me and takes a calming breath. "Danielle."

I half-smile. "It's okay, Dad, we're okay. Kate's gone."

My Dad starts to tremble. She must've really traumatized him.

"Kate, she…" He struggles for words.

"I know, Dad. I've always known."

"And Scott, and Isaac, and-" He rambles, "Lydia, and Kira, they're all… why didn't you tell me?!"

"I know, I'm sorry Dad, I should've told you, and I know that now. But now that you know, I don't have to keep any secrets!"  
"But you should've TOLD me!" He yells. His heartbeat begins to beat quicker, deeper.

"I know, I-"

"And I had to learn from _Scott_, that the whole town is full of friggin' werewolves?! That my own daughter has been keeping it from me this whole time!"

"I couldn't have told you, Dad, I didn't want to get you involved in any of this, it wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"Oh, and you were just going to keep me oblivious this whole time?!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I wouldn't be here if you'd told me!" He yells.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Dad!"  
"Everyone knew but me, Danielle, _everyone!_ Hell, even Stilinski knew. And you know what that tells me? It tells me I can't trust you." He shakes his head. "Not ever."

"But-"

"Get out." He says abruptly.

My lips part, and I'm frozen. My eyes start to tear up. "Dad…"

"I said… get… OUT!"

Derek takes my hand and helps me stand completely, tugging gently. I tremble, for the first time since I've turned, weak, as I walk out speechless.

Melissa closes the door behind us, solemn.

I don't speak. I just stand there.

He's the only family I have left, and now he doesn't want me.

"If you just give him some time…" Melissa says.

I shake my head.

Derek squeezes my hand. "Let's go. We'll come back later."

I let him take me out of the hospital, defeated.

My Dad is the only person- the only person- in the world who has always accepted me fully and truly. Even when I was being a bitch of a teen, resenting him for all he's done, locking myself up in my room and ignoring him, spending _my birthday _without him, he still loved me and accepted me. And now he's gone.

I stare out the window of Derek's car as we drive away.

after a few minutes, Derek speaks.

"How do you feel?"

"... he hates me." I mumble.

"No he doesn't. He's just overwhelmed. He just regained consciousness to a teen telling him his daughter spends her free time with werewolves- it'll take some time for him to accept that."

My eyes widen. "Did Scott tell him about me?"

Derek shakes his head. "I don't think so. He would've been afraid of you."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Here's what you're gonna do- nothing. You're gonna go on like nothing's changed, and you're gonna let him recover. It;s what's best for you. And if he wants to react poorly, he can, because you're going to think about you and you only."

"But-"

"But nothing." He says. "Have you already forgotten about last night? You need to worry about yourself right now. Let Melissa care for him- it's her job. And she's right next door, so maybe she can talk to him and get him more acquainted. Now that he knows, there's nothing to have."

"Should I line my house with that mountain ash stuff?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to stay with me for a while."

"I am?"

"Yes." He shrugs. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer…. it'll be good for you."

"Will Peter mind?"

"Peter doesn't live with me," he says, " He just stays over sometimes, comes and goes as he pleases."

"I mean, it's not too soon, is it?"

He smiles as if he has an inside joke with himself, and looks at me. "Ask me when we get to the loft."

"Okay…"

We stop by my house so I can grab some things, and then we're off to Derek's. The ride through the city has been getting more familiar lately, and I'm to the point where I could navigate to the loft myself if I needed to.

I've found that the city has its own admirable traits. I'd originally looked down upon it, comparing it to New York, but now I see that it's beautiful in its own way. It has little quirks, like on one road, wherever there was a crack in the sidewalk, they filled it in with chrome filling, making it look like lightning down the sidewalk. One of the lights has an off-color, making the red, yellow, and green lights look pink, gold, and mint. I like that one. In the center of the city, the grand fountain has little gold bricks built in every now and then with each mayor's name, as I noticed a week ago. Whenever Derek and I get coffee, there's always this one-legged pigeon who hangs out outside the window, hobbling around with the people, unafraid. The city has grown on me.

But now that I think about it, I realize that when I looked down upon the city and compared it negatively to New York, it wasn't just a comparison of cities in how fancy, bustling, or timeless they were. It was so much bigger than that; it was a comparison between Beacon Hills and New Jersey- my old home and my new one. And I even shock myself when I use that word- home. Beacon Hills is my home.

We get to the loft and don't talk the whole way up. When we get inside, I set my things down as he closes the door.

"Alright, you've got me curious." I say as I set my things down.

Derek walks to the bottom of the staircase. "Go stand by the window."

"Um, okay…" I do as he says.

"A bit to the left. My left, your right."

I shift to where he's talking about.

"Face me."

I turn to face him.

He smiles at me. "This is where we met. The second time , of course, but when we were formally introduced. Now…" He takes a few steps forward so we're close together. "Ask me again."

"Is this too soon?"

He takes my hand. "Not if you're my girlfriend."

"... what?"

He takes my other hand. "Danielle, will you be my girlfriend?"

My jaw drops a little bit, but in a good way. "I..I-" I purse my lips together, happy. Answer, Danielle! "I'd love to."

Derek smiles and kisses my forehead. Derek Hale- my first boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

An arrow whisks by my face, sticking just by my ear in the cedar tree I rest my back against.

"If you hit me, I'll kill you." I tell Allison as she loads another arrow. Nobody knows we're here, and I was the only one who would agree to letting her use me as a training object.

"I'm not going to hit you." She says as she aims and releases another arrow, sticking right above my head.

It's funny, because I should feel completely terrified right now, but I don't even flinch. But this whole hour has passed by and I have felt completely in control. I know that if I need to, I could stop any object from hitting me.

I check my watch. "We're gonna be late."

"Just a few more." She insists as she reloads.

I sigh and watch her aim, take her usual breath, and release.

But this one goes straight for my heart.

I gasp in shock, easily snatching it from the air as if it had been floating there for me, waiting for me to catch it.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell, holding up the arrow.

Allison's jaw drops, and she relaxes her bow. "I… I don't know. I never miss that bad."

Then, I'm in front of her in an instant. "You try'na kill me?!"

"No!" She exclaims, walking over to the tree to remove her arrows. "Of course not!"

"Really? Because last time I checked, this would've pierced heart. Hearts aren't supposed to have piercings."

"I'm _so_ sorry, I don't know what came over me… it was like that was where I wanted to aim."

"So you _were_ trying to kill me." I make my point, crossing my arms.

"I don't even know, I'm all fuzzy… I'm really sorry, Danielle."

I sigh and hand her the arrow. "It's fine, just- try not to murder me, okay?"

She nods. "Got it, now let's get you to school."

I follow her out of the trees to the side of the freeway where she parked her car and get in as she pulls on her hood and gets in.

"So what's it like- being back from the dead?" I ask randomly.

She gives a short laugh. "How sensitive."

I shrug.

"It's… strange. It's like I never died, but I'm not myself."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I just feel weird- distant. Like the last few months had all been a bad dream. But when I woke up, I felt very… owned, in a sense."

I give her a weird look. "Owned?"

"It's weird. Like Kate brought me back, so I feel like I owed her something, like I was her property. I mean, now, I get that it's totally ridiculous to say that, but that's how I felt then. I can't explain it."

"That's weird." I comment. "Well at least things can go back to normal now."

"Yeah, if you consider having to hide all the time and pretend to be dead, then sure- normal."

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Awkward. "Well, Isaac sure seems happy now that you're back."

Allison blushes. "Yeah… when I said goodbye to Scott, a part of me in the back of my mind was reminding me to say goodbye to Isaac too, but I had no time. I'm just glad we get a second chance."

I crack half a smile. "You make him happy. He deserves that after all he's been through."

She gives me a look. "Kind of like how you make Derek happy?"

I stiffen up. "What are you talking about?"

"We can see it all over your face." She says, laughing.

"'We'?"

"All of us. You don't have to hide it from us, Danielle. And it's not just you, it's him. He is by far the gloomiest, most angry, and most brooding person I've ever met, yet he seems not so miserable lately. Not quite happy- I think he doesn't want to give it away- but not miserable, either. And that's huge for him."

I look down. "I was… trying to keep it on the D.L.."

She laughs. "Well, you're not doing a very good job… you're too happy. Sorry!"

I laugh with Allison, thankful that I'd gotten to meet her, let alone be friends with her.

But what happened this morning worries me. Either her aim needs some serious

improvement, or… I won't even consider the other possibility. Then again, maybe Scott will know what's up. I guess rising from the dead will do that to you.

When we get to Beacon Hills, Allison pulls up her hood and I thank her for the ride. When I get out of the car, something crazy happens.

Everyone is staring at me.

No, not staring at me because the car made too much noise, or because I have something on my shirt, or because I happened to be standing in a point of attention. No- they're staring at me in shock.

For a second, I wonder if it's because I accidentally got blood all over my shirt or something, but then I remember everyone else's reactions when they'd seen me after I turned, and I remember how different I look now. Usually I'd shrink, bury my hands in my pockets, and have a nice long stare at the pavement as I walk as quickly to class as possible, but I'm not afraid. Hell, I'm not even shy!

Instead, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk confidently through the halls, making eye contact with no one. I hear gasps, muttering, and whispering as people move for me. Some people's heart beats even accelerate as I walk by them. I can hear every whisper behind the clicking of my boots on the hallway floor as I walk up to my locker.

Then, someone grabs my sleeve. It's Lydia.

"Are you okay?!" She yells.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I saw something, it just appeared in my vision like, twenty minutes ago. I saw Allison shoot you!"

I hush her. "Sh, Lydia- people are starting to stare." I lift the middle of my jacket to show her my top. "See? I'm fine."

She takes a breath of relief. "Okay. Sorry, I'm just weird today." She shakes her head.

"Anything else going on?" I close my locker and start walking with her.

"Just the typical visions, voices in my head, and random sounds coming from inanimate objects that should otherwise not possess audical qualities." She says with the usual amount of sass.

I nod, trying to process the sass.

"Danielle." She says. "I'm fine. If something happens, I'll tell you."

"Okay." I say, even though something is definitely not right. I go into my first class and sit behind Isaac like I always do.

"Oh, Miss Pernell." Mr. Yukimura says while examining an office slip. "You have a call slip, it's immediate. You're excused- the homework will be posted online."

Isaac gives me a look and I shrug, picking my things back up and walking out. People mumble as I pass by, and I can hear Mr. Yukimura starting the class down the hall when I leave.

The halls are deserted. I'm the only one, making my footsteps echo and bounce off the walls. I feel like I'm in the first scene of a horror movie. But then I remember I have nothing to fear- it's just the office. Perhaps I'm being dress-coded, or getting a good old-fashioned scolding for something I didn't do.

I walk into the office and hand the lady with the wildly curly blonde hair at the front desk my call slip and she tells me to take a seat. Though I've been in the office plenty of times, and it's always been warm and cozy in here in contrast to the cold winter occurring outside, I feel an odd presence here. It's like I can sense something, but I can't put my finger on it. Not like I can with a wolf. Not even like I have mentally prepared myself to sense Kate.

But- this is school. I stifle a laugh at myself and roll my eyes at how stupid I'm being.

"Is something funny, Miss Pernell?" I hear a reprimanding voice from around the corner.

I peek my head out to spot my guidance counselor crossing her arms at me.

"Hey… you." I can never remember her name. "Did you call me in?" I stand.

"Yes." She says, strolling over to me. "It's been brought to my attention that you've been struggling in one of your classes. It wouldn't matter for an ordinary student, but since you've moved here recently, it becomes more of an issue."

"Not anymore." I smile proudly. "I got a Spanish tutor. So if I could just go back to class, I'd like to, you know, not fail history."

"No, not Spanish. English."

My eyes widen. "English?!"

"Yes. English."

"But I'm doing fine in English. Great, in fact, I-"

"Apparently, you're not." She interrupts.

"So I'll get a tutor." I shrug.

"I've already found one for you." She smiles smugly. "So if you'll just follow me…" She motions for me to follow her.

I stand and follow this extremely obnoxious woman to the end of the hall and she motions me into a room where another woman sits at a table with a whiteboard.

"All due respect, but, are you kidding me?" I whisper to my counselor as I step in.

"Have a seat, Miss Pernell." The woman in the room says, smiling.

My counselor shuts the door behind me, leaving me alone with this lady. I awkwardly walk up and set my bag down. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but this has to be a mistake. I always keep up in English. The only class I've had any struggle with is Spanish."

"We can work on that, too."

"No, you don't understand, I-"

"I've been told that your particular tutor is not very reliable." She says, sitting across from me and looking through papers.

I glare at her while she's not looking and a low growl rumbles in my throat.

She looks up. "Did you say something?"

I shake my head.

"Okay… here is your grade printout. I've taken the liberty of highlighting any assignment that's stopping you from passing, and tests that could definitely use some improvement." She slides a paper to me, and it's practically dipped in highlighter. Very few assignments _aren't_ highlighted.

"I didn't think I was doing bad at all." I comment in awe as I look over the sheet. Then I realize something. "Wait- this is all wrong. I did this assignment, and this one, and that one. And I aced that vocabulary test. I remember, because it was my highest test score I've gotten all year! And this assignment, I-"

Just then, she swipes the printout from me and puts it back in her folder. "If there's mistakes, then you can take them up with your teacher. But for now, I have a job to do and, like it or not Danielle, I'm going to do it."

I sigh in frustration. "I know, I get it. But this is cutting into my other class time, so can we please do this later?"

She smiles. "Next time. But for today, we need to get started."

I cock a brow at her. "You're not serious…"

She sighs. "Look, I know you must be frustrated, but it's my goal to get you through this. I can help you, if you let me."

I cross my arms and sit back, still feeling that weird vibe I've been getting since I walked into the office again. It makes me uncomfortable.

"You know what?" She closes her folder and pushes it aside. "Let's just have a fresh start, how about that?"

I take a breath and nod, hoping I haven't been too much of a brat that she won't want to help me. If I really need it, maybe she really can help.

She folds her hands. "I'm Miss Blake. And how would you like me to address you?"

"Danielle is fine." I answer, still feeling weird.

"Great. Now, how about we start with something fun, like reading a book?"

"Yeah." I attempt to sound casual, but I can tell today will suck.

She keeps me for lunch- no joke, she keeps me for lunch. I'm not doing that bad, am I?! She keeps me for The. Whole. Day. I literally read at least half of Pride and Prejudice, and when the bell rings, I feel more than relieved. One more minute, and my brain would've exploded.

The first thing I see when I exit the office to the parking lot is Derek's camaro, and I have never been so happy to see a car in my life. I practically run to it, and jump in.

Derek lowers his aviators. "You seem excited today."

"Oh, the exact opposite." I say, sinking into the seat as he drives off. "Apparently, I'm failing English."

"What?! I thought you were great at English."

"Me too!" I vent. "But apparently, I'm not, and the school is forcing me to take lessons from one of their select tutors. She pulled me out of my first class and held me there all day long. I just got out. She wouldn't even let me out for lunch!"

"Why?"

"She said I was 'Doing a great job' and that socialization would 'Break my concentration'. What the hell?!"

"If only she knew about your memory." He rolls his eyes.

"My memory?"

"Your photographic memory." He says like it's no big deal. "It's a perk."

"So… I never have to study again?"

"Well, I guess not."

"But I can't tell her that. I'm stuck with her for the year. Ugh…" I massage my temple. "My brain feels like mush. And she also dissed your tutoring. What a psycho."

Derek makes a puzzled expression. "I don't run with the system. Did they know me?"

"I don't know. She was some chick named 'Miss Blake'."

He freezes for a moment, deep in thought. Then he speaks. "What did she look like?"

"Uh, dark brown hair, green-ish eyes, needs braces-"

"Did you sense anything about her?"

"I sensed something weird the minute I walked through the office door. Why, what's wrong?"

Derek immediately picks up his phone and calls Scott.

"Get everyone to my place _now_."

"What's wrong?" I ask again when he hangs up.

He shakes his head. "I don't know how she did it…"

"Did what?! Who?!"  
"It's Jennifer… she's back."

"What do you mean 'She's back'?!" Peter asks, enraged, when everyone turns up at Derek's loft.

"I mean… she's back." Derek says.

"It's not possible." Peter shakes his head. "I slit her throat with my own claws, I watched her die!" He slams his fist down.

"Wait a second… you slit her throat with your claws?" Scott asks slowly, like he's trying to decipher something.

"Yeah! That's what I said!"

Derek gives Peter a look as if he's missing something obvious.

"If the claws go deep enough…" Chris muses from the back of the room.

Peter's eyes dilate. Then he begins cursing to himself.

"Dude, you have _got_ to stop doing that." I comment.

Peter glares at me from across the table.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean she'll be a were-jaguar, too." Derek points out. "The shape you take reflects who you are. If she's still the darach under that human skin, transforming could just re-birth her as a darach again."

"But how could she survive that?!" Peter yells.

"How did Kate survive?" I ask.

"Her transformation was monitored." Derek answers.

"So, someone must have monitored Jennifer." I say, her name sounding weird coming from my lips. "But who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Scott asks. "Who has been trying to find an upper hand against us since she attacked Danielle? Who lost that upper hand when Danielle turned?"

"I still really don't think she survived that." Peter comments, calmer now, shaking his head.

"Could Kate have reincarnated her? Like she did with me?" Allison asks.

"It's possible." Derek answers. "But what does she want with her?"

"More obvious questions." Peter says like we're all stupid. "Power."

"She's building an army." I say. "Wait- what if Kate never planned to kill me- what if she wanted to turn me all along? To make me a part of her pack?"

"Also possible." Derek answers, almost reflexively reaching down to take my hand. But he holds back. "But… it's a risk. Either you stand with her, or against her."

"You're a powerful weapon." Peter says, standing. "You're the only one who can match her now. Odds are, it'll be you and her in the end."

Derek shakes his head. "No. She is not doing that."

"And why not?"

"Because we don't send members of our pack in alone." Scott covers for him. "It's all of us, or nothing."

"You kids have fun." Peter says sarcastically. "You want to know why I always live? Because I'm the smartest one here. I _survive_. It's what I _do_. So if you want to do the same, I suggest you do as I say and let Danielle fight the battle her body is built to fight."

"Not until she's had proper training." Derek says decidedly. "I'll train her. I trained Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, and I'll train Danielle."

"Yeah, because Boyd and Erica did so well." Peter comments.

Isaac turns around and shoots a growl at Peter.

"Fine." Scott says. "But everyone else- if you see Jennifer, don't start anything."

"What are you talking about?" Malia says ridiculously. "Why can't we just kill her?!"  
"Because you don't know what kind of power she's got right now." Scott answers. "Challenging her could be a bad move. Unless she's attacking you, just lay low, got it?"

Nobody else argues.

"Is that it?"

Derek nods.

Everyone begins to file out and Derek goes outside to his balcony overlooking the city. When everyone's gone, I lock the door and go out to see if he wants company.

"Can I join you?" I ask as I open the door.

He nods.

I go out and stand a few feet from him, watching the sun set. But, not in a romantic way. I can tell something haunts him. I give it a few minutes of peace before I ask.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. But you're going to find out anyways, you always do." The corner of his mouth turns up. "Jennifer, she… I guess you could say she's my 'ex', in a way."

"You were dating the bad guy? Again?"

He frowns at me. "Very funny. But, yeah, I guess you could say I don't have the best luck in that department. Kate and Jennifer, they used me."

He's very short-spoken about it, and I can tell he doesn't want to open up, but I can still see pain in his eyes. Paige, Kate, Jennifer- all women he likely loved, only to die or have been manipulating him. Nobody deserves that, and it pains me to know Derek had to go through all of it.

"Hey." I scoot closer, softening my voice. I turn to him and place my hand on his chin, gently turning his face to mine.

"I would _never_ do that to you." I say to him. "I promise- I'll never betray you."

He looks down at me, the pain in his eyes not swaying. His eyebrows furrow into an expression it physically hurts to look at.

I move his arms and wrap my arms around his torso, hugging him closely.

"I'll never hurt you." I whisper.

He doesn't do anything for a moment, then he hugs me back and tentatively strokes my hair. And we just sit there. A sense of serenity hangs around us, and for a moment, we forget we're about to wage a fatal war.

Author's Note: PS, Warning; the next chapter, or following one, depending on the story's flow, may or may not contain adult content inappropriate for little ones. Wink-Wink.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month, as cliche as it sounds, goes by in a blur. One moment, I'm sitting in class not minding the embarrassment inflicted by Mr. Yukimura, and the next I'm hitting the ground with a solid thud while training with Derek- and not in a good way. During the night I sometimes sneak to the hospital and Melissa lets me go to my Dad while he's sleeping. I sit by his side and take his hand as he sleeps and slowly take the pain away. It's not that bad- Melissa says he's rarely in pain from his concussion- but it's something.

Throughout the month, I find a new thing to hate- teenage girls. I've never been one for drama, but boy do they piss me off. I don't go one day without hearing one of them talk crap from across the cafeteria. No- I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but when I hear my name I naturally snap to attention. And even though they're on the other side of the room with tons of people in between us, their voices are clear as day, as if they're talking directly to me. It's honestly not even the comments I hear about me- I could care less what they have to say- but with my new talents, I begin noticing what's going on around me.

A group of special ed kids sit at the back of the cafeteria, a few tables away from the "popular" kids, and things go on that nobody notices. When no one's looking, they'll throw food at them discreetly, and imitate them behind their backs. Some of them even film it and proudly post it online. But the minute an aide comes, they're nice and helpful. I don't know why in particular, but it makes me particularly furious- yes, they're completely weird, but they can't help it. They don't know they're weird. Everyone gets bullied at one point; it's part of the system, but they don't deserve it.

The worst one is Andi. Her last name is Anderson or something, some name that sounds like a real estate agent. She's the most obnoxious of the group and is by far the meanest to the special ed kids. There's a really nice girl with cerebral palsy I've never met who helps out in the office, who proudly walks around with killer confidence and I always smile at her whenever I get the chance. One day before school's over the girl walks while carrying a stack of papers, headed to the office, and catches my eye. I smile like I always do, and she responds with an excited smile. Then I spot Andi sticking her stupid little foot in front of the girl and before I can stop it, she trips and eats linoleum harder than any fail video I've ever seen.

The hallway explodes with laughter, Andi at the head of it all, pointing.

"Watch where you're going, Loretta." She says in between laughs.

I immediately step forward and grab the girl's arm, whose name I assume is Loretta, and help her to her feet. I grab the papers for her and hand them to her, then I turn to Andi.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" I yell, the people in the halls going silent.

"Woah, watch out, we got a badass." Andi says sarcastically.

I remember my temper is going to be a bit worse than I'm used to for a while, and try to control myself. If I let myself get too angry, I could shift in front of everybody. "Just leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this. Frankly, it's disgusting."

"'Frankly' it's hilarious. Lighten up." She rolls her eyes and turns around. When she does, people realize nothing's gonna happen and continue on with their day.

I grab her arm. "I'm not done with you."

Her eyes widen and she yanks her arm away, grabbing it. "Ow! What the hell?!"

I notice small holes in her sweater and realize my claws are protruding. I cross my arms to hide them. I take a few small steps closer to her.

"You're gonna leave her alone." I say. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

Her heartbeat begins accelerating and she looks around her, not seeing any of her friends. "Yeah right."

I allow myself a short laugh. "Heh… you're nervous. Don't touch her."

Andi shifts uncomfortably. "N-no I'm not."

I smirk. "Just don't bug her. Or any of the special ed kids, got it?"

She relaxes, angry this time, and likely embarrassed. "I think you're all bark and no bite, Danielle. You're bluffing."

I almost laugh at the irony of her word choice. "We'll see."

She rolls her eyes and turns to leave, walking anxiously through the halls.

Loretta is still standing there, looking for an opening to jump into the flow of the hallways.

"Hey." I say. "I'm so sorry about her. Some people can be so rude."

I can hear her condition in her slurred voice. "Thank you."

"Here, want me to walk you?" I offer.

She smiles. "Sure!"

I place my hand on her shoulder and make a path for us through the crowd going in the opposite direction, leading her back to the office. It's a short walk, but one she wouldn't have likely made.

"Thanks, what's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Danielle."  
"My name is Loretta." She says in a very trained voice. I can tell she's been practicing that one.

"What a lovely name." I say. "You know? About them? You don't need to worry about them anymore."

"I don't understand."

I pat her back comfortingly. "I'm going to keep an eye out for you and make sure they don't bother you again. You and your friends. My friends will protect you."

Her face forms an expression of shock. "Really?"  
I nod. "Yeah. Most of the staff around here doesn't see what goes on, but I do. Don't worry, we'll watch over you."

She smiles cheekily, and I can't help but smile too.

"Thank you Danielle." She slurs, waving before she goes into the office.

I turn to go to the parking lot, proud of myself, and spot Derek's car immediately.

"Hey." I say happily when I get in.

"Hey… I have something to tell you."

I freeze. "What."

"Well, it's not bad. Your father got released this morning."

"He did? Um… okay. That was fast."

"I wonder why." Derek gives me a look.

"... you noticed?"

Derek cracks a half-smile, rare since he's been acting like grumpy Derek again. "You're warm- you think I don't notice when you leave my bed?"

I blush. "I didn't think you'd approve."

"Well, yes, I worry if Kate and Jennifer are out there and surprise you, but I don't not approve."

I shrug. "It makes me feel like I'm helping."

"I know." He says, taking my hand with his free one. "I think I know you pretty well by now."

"I know, I practically live with you." I joke.

"You could if you wanted- move in, I mean."

His idea takes me by surprise.

"I mean, it would be the same as it is now, just official, I guess." He says.

"I… I think that would be a good idea." I say, feeling completely confident in this decision. "But, I think I should go back home for a few days. To be with my Dad a little in his recovery for a little- just a little, though. He probably still has questions, and Kate's out there, and-"

"That's fine." Derek says. "If that's what you want to do, I'm cool with it. So, do you want to move in in a few weeks?"

"Sure." I smile. "Just long enough to make sure he's okay. And with the idea… of us…"

"You sure you want to tell him?"

"Yeah." I lie.

"You're lying."

"Yes, yes I am." I nod. "I'm not ready, but he needs to know. It wouldn't be right for me to move out with someone he knows nothing about. It would be good for him. Besides, I'm eighteen years old, what is he going to do? Nothing."

"Good point. Do… you want to do this today?"

I nod again. "Might as well get it over with."

He squeezes my hand. "Hey- this is gonna be fine."

I take a deep breath, my street coming nearer. "Yeah."

We pull up to my house. I get out of the car and wait for Derek to come around and walk with me. Memories flicker back from the last time I was here- my feeble legs wobbling under me, my stuttering breathing, and finally Derek's lips against mine. I can't help but smile a bit at that one.

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Derek asks in that moment.

I smirk wryly. "Maybe."

We get to the door, but before I ring the doorbell, Derek touches me chin. I turn to him and he gently kisses me on the doorstep, his fingertips caressing my cheek.

"Relax." He whispers.

I shake my head. "I can't just relax when you do that."

He reaches forward and touches my chest, feeling my heartbeat beat like a hummingbird's wings. Then he leans forward again, inches from me… and rings the doorbell. He smiles to himself and steps back.

I hear my father's slow footsteps, and eventually the sound of him unlocking the door.

He opens it, and when he sees me, he gulps and looks me over judgmentally.

"Hey Dad." I say bleakly.

"Danielle." He says.

"I… I was wondering if I could come home for a few weeks. If you'll let me."

He contemplates, then nods. I can tell he's calmed down a lot since the last time we spoke.

_Get OUT!_

His unpleasant words ring in my mind as he invites us in.

I take a step, but walk right smack into an invisible wall. I stumble back into Derek.

"Oh!" Dad exclaims, pulling a board from the door frame. "I forgot. Here, come in."

I cautiously poke my foot forward as a test, walking through when it's safe. Dad replaces the wood when we're through.

"Everyone helped line the house in Rowan. It keeps… creatures out." He looks me over. "Melissa didn't tell me anything about you. She said you should explain."

"First…" I take a deep breath before reaching and taking Derek's hand. "I wanted to introduce you to Derek."

Dad shrugs. "I've already met him."

"I wanted to introduce him to you… as my boyfriend."

His eyes widen, and he crosses his arms, conflicted. I can read each expression on his face. Shock- I've never had a boyfriend before. Rejection- no way does he approve. And closure- he knows that I will date whoever I want. I take a breath of relief at that one.

"Um, really?" Dad says, scratching his chin, still in deep thought.

"Yes." I say sternly.

Dad keeps thinking- I can tell this is a completely different experience for him as it is for me. Then he motions to the table, and Derek and I sit across from him. He's been keeping a vase of roses at the center of the table-I don't blame him- and he slides it away before he speaks.

"So, Derek, what do you do for a living?"

"Right now? Survive."

Dad gives him a questioning look. "You don't work?"

Derek shakes his head. "I don't need to. I have an inheritance that'll last me a few generations. Besides, my priority right now is protecting the pack."

"Right, you're a 'werewolf'." He sounds so awkward when he says that. "Where do you live?"

"I have a loft in the city." Derek says. "I live alone, other than when Peter stops by every now and then."

"Peter, your uncle?"

Derek nods. Then he gives me a questioning look and I know what he thinks I should mention.

"Actually, Dad, we're thinking about moving in together." I mention, acting nonchalantly.

"Wait- what?!"

"Well, while you've been in the hospital, I've… been staying at Derek's."

"Wait, you're joking."

"No, I'm not. I'm an adult, so I can go where I want."

"Oh, way to play that card, Danielle."

I shrug.

He sighs, bringing his palm to his face, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad." I speak. He looks up.

"Dad, I'm happy. For the first time since mom left six years ago, I'm happy. Shouldn't that

be an enough reason to be happy for me?"

He sighs, and looks back and forth between me and Derek. He shakes his head, placing his hands back on the table. "You know, for some reason, I think you can take care of yourself."

And that's his form of approval.

I smile at Derek encouragingly, then he speaks again.

"Now, I need to know…" He drifts off, studying my face. "What are you?"

I lean forward, crossing my hands, getting comfortable to explain all this. "When Kate knocked you out, I got you out of here as soon as possible and tried to escape. She grabbed me, plunging her claws into my neck. In reflex, I grabbed the vase and smashed the roses and the rose water on her and, as I'm sure Melissa explained, found it to be her kryptonite. So when she was weak, I got out."

"Yeah, she explained that part. That's why I'm keeping the roses."

"Right…" I inch away from them. "Anyways, I didn't know it, but her claws went deep enough to… turn me." I say hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'turn you'?"

"I mean… I'm different now. Not like Derek or Scott, like Kate."

"So you're a-... um…"

"Were-jaguar." I answer, feeling stupid as the words leave my lips. Will this ever get any less weird?

"Were-jaguar." He echoes. "That's a mouthful. My kid- the were-jaguar."

I sigh. "I know, it's completely insane, but it's true. I'm strong, Dad- I really can handle myself."

He shakes his head again, looking off. "None of this is even relatively sane, Danielle."

"I'm really sorry it all had to be this way. I couldn't have told yo-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." He says. "Melissa explained the rest. I can't tell anyone, and if something related to you guys comes up, I have to cover for you at the station- I know."

"Good. So… is that all you wanna know?"

"I'll ask if I want to know anything else."

"And, can I stay for a while?"

Dad looks up at me, as if looking for some trace of the old me in my eyes. "You know, I keep feeling like this isn't real and I'll wake up. Like you're still my little girl."

I blush at the fact that he's giving me the 'little girl' talk in front of Derek. "I'm still your little girl, Dad, just… slightly more lethal.

He cracks a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you can stay."

I smile back, truly glad he's accepted me so quickly. "Thanks, Dad."

He looks to Derek. "And you." He stands, and Derek stands to meet my father, who offers his hand. Derek reaches out and shakes it, careful not to crush his hand.

"If you ever hurt my girl-"

"Never." Derek says immediately, becoming shy when he realizes how instantly he responded. "I would never hurt her."

"Good."

"Besides, I'm not exactly a match for her." Derek smirks at me.

"I think I left my backpack in your car." I say to Derek.

"I'll unlock the car." He says, letting go of my father's hand to walk me to the car.

Dad moves the wood so we can get by and we walk back to the car so I can get my things. Well, that's not the real reason. The minute we get to the car, I turn to face Derek, and he's already on the same page. His arms wrap around my waist and he immediately pulls me in and brings his soft lips to mine urgently. But this is a new kind of kiss- his tongue slips into my mouth as he presses me against his car. Our lips part, but only for a second before his lips travel to my ear. He runs his teeth over the edge of my neck as he whispers.

"I already miss you."

I smile, breathing in his scent, feeling my body overheat under his touch.

He kisses my neck softly, once, twice. "Hurry home."

"I will." I whisper back.

His lips travel back up to my ear. "I will be waiting _very_ anxiously for you to return."

"Me too."

"No- _very_ anxiously. When you get home…" He trails off, leaving my imagination to wonder just what will happen when I get home.

"The full moon is tomorrow." He says, breaking the mood. "I'll pick you up after school and help you chain up."

I bite my lip, thinking of the most perverted form of that statement.

He smiles. "Not like that."

I giggle. "I don't know if I should look forward to this or not."

His face falls solemn. "You shouldn't. I won't need it- but you will. I'll help you get through it."

"Okay." I lean forward and kiss him slowly one last time, pressing myself against him before letting go and grabbing my backpack.

We say goodbye like cheeky middle-schoolers, and I go back to my house- running into the invisible wall like a screen door- to attempt to continue on with my Dad like everything was back to normal.

The next day, I find myself uptight and incapable of tolerating people. Every time someone annoys me, I feel like I'm gonna snap. I even almost snap at Mr. Yukimura, catching myself when I almost do, feeling bad when I realize I almost did.

When we get to lunch, Malia and I are in the same position.

"You too?" I ask.

"You have no idea." She answers, shaking her leg habitually.

I can't eat or drink, too anxious to even just sit here, and I stand to go to the bathroom- I just need to do something.

I walk across the cafeteria and go into the bathroom as the last person walks out, leaving me alone. I walk over to the sink and turn it on, splashing a handful of cold water on my face, realizing how hot I feel. I bring my wrist to my forehead as if I'm checking for a fever- burning hot. I let my hands fall to the sink and clench its sides, looking into the mirror and taking deep breaths.

"It's me." I tell myself. "Just me. I don't need to be worried." I take a deep breath.

Then I hear a voice.

"Put it in her hair-yeah!" They laugh.

It's Andi, talking to one of the jocks from my history class.

I immediately turn to leave the bathroom, searching the room for Loretta and her friends. She stands towards the back at a table advertising the school's next charity fundraiser, and behind her stands none other than Andi and the guy she was talking to, stifling their laughter over a school lunch.

"Here, I'll do it." Andi says, taking the lunch and creeping up behind Loretta. She shifts the lunch in her hand so she can smear it on Loretta.

I run, but not too quickly to give myself away, and appear right in front of Andi.

She jumps at how quickly I appear in front of her. I eyeball the guy.

"Get out." I order. "Bug them again, and I'll have your head."

His eyes widen and he walks away without question.

I grab the lunch out of Andi's hand and throw it to the nearest trash can.

"What'd I say?!" I ask angrily, incapable of coming up with other words.

She laughs from her nose. "Look at you standing up for the retards; you're pathetic."

Before anyone can see, I grab her arm and yank her out of the cafeteria. When we're alone, I push her against a wall.

"Look." I say, holding my anger in with all I have. "Today is _really_ not my day. So listen up, little miss perfect- I am this close to kicking your ass."

She leans forward and pushes me. "Then do it!"

"Trust me, I'm not, for your sake." I take a step forward and feel my eyes shift to a green.

Her eyes widen and she stumbles back.

I can feel myself losing it. "Stay… away…"

Andi frantically nods and hurries back to the cafeteria. I stay in the hallway, taking deep breaths and focusing on my heartbeat. I'm in control. I'm in control.

As I return to the cafeteria, I listen in on Andi's table- she didn't say anything. I return to mine, and Scott gives me a questioning look. I nod. He must've heard it all.

"So, you're going to Derek's?" He asks casually.

"Yeah, he's gonna help." I answer, not sure if he's asking about the full moon or about us as a couple. "In fact, I'm moving in with him next week."

"Called it!" Stiles yells from across the table.

I smile, looking down.  
"You owe me five bucks." Stiles says to Isaac.

Isaac digs out his wallet and tosses a five to Stiles.

"You guys knew?!" I ask in astonishment.

"How could we not?" Malia asks. "They've been betting for a month now on when you'd tell."

"You guys!"

"What?" Isaac asks innocently. "You should've just told us."

I shrug. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it."  
"You could've mentioned you're banging my cousin." Malia says.

My jaw half drops, my cheeks burning scarlet. "I'm not… banging Derek."

Yet.

"We on?" Isaac asks Stiles. "Five bucks they-"

"No!" I yell. "We don't need to be making bets on my sex life."

Scott looks down to his plate awkwardly, trying not to laugh.

Kira smiles at me. "Just ignore them. I do."

I spend the rest of the day dodging Isaac and Stiles' sex jokes, until I can finally escape to Derek's car.

"Hey." I greet him, acting natural.

I spot Isaac and Stiles on the sidewalk giving us an obnoxious thumbs up. My eyes widen and I shake my head at them. _Cut it out,_ I mouth to them.

"Drive." I tell Derek.

Right before we drive away, Stiles does an air thrust.

"Oh god…" I mumble.

"What's that all about?"  
"Nothing." I say abruptly.

He smiles. "You're uncomfortable… okay, now I've got to know."

I roll my eyes and avoid eye contact. "They're making jokes about my sex life." I mumble quietly.

Derek doesn't respond. When I look over, he's stifling a smile and nodding.

"Ugh!" I say, burying my face in my hands. "Let's just not talk about it."

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"True."

I lean over and turn up the radio. Derek doesn't mind- we're into the same music. It's nice to attempt to unwind and not worry if he thinks I listen to chick music.

We get to the loft, and I go put my things upstairs. When the sun sets, we go downstairs to an underground place to begin.

"Don't worry if something feels tight- it's supposed to be that way." He says as he opens a large bag of metal contraptions. He pulls out something that looks like a headband.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter, we aren't using it." He puts it to the side. "Okay, you need to sit by the wall with all the connectors." He points.

I walk over to the wall, examining all of the scratches and scrapes along it. I sit down and Derek comes up behind me with the chains. He begins by chaining my legs together with a thick chain I've seen on boats before. As he does it, a torn look is in his eyes.

"Look at the bright side," I say as he tightens them around my legs. "I'm a mermaid…" I lift my legs like a tail.

He smiles a little and shakes his head as he mounts the chain to the ground. Then he gets a round piece of metal and straps it around my waist and to the wall. Then comes my arms. He put numerous chains around my wrists, forearms, and shoulders before securing them to the wall. He steps back, not a single ounce of happiness in his eyes.

"Hey." I say, getting his attention, slowly feeling the full moon's effect. "It's okay. This is necessary."

He kneels by me and kisses my forehead before scooting a few yards away and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" I ask, beginning to panic.

"I'm staying with you."

"But what if I get out?" I ask frantically. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm here to make sure you don't hurt anyone else. Besides, I have rose water." He says.

Before I can reply, I feel a shooting pain in my core and can't stop myself from crying out. I can feel raw strength building up from within.

"Derek…" I writhe in the chains. "You need to go…"

He shakes his head.

Suddenly, instinct begins to take over and I feel the extreme need to get out of these chains.

"Derek, go!" I yell while I still can.

"Remember what I told you." he says softly.

"No, it doesn't feel the same this time, Derek, I feel stronger. I don't think I can…" Then, another pain envelopes my body as my bones begin to shift. Then I feel my teeth elongate from my canines and let out a roar, the beast taking over me.

These chains will be no match.

I look at my legs and flex them as I pull them apart, slowly weakening the chains. Then I yank them apart, snapping the chains to pieces as they scatter on the floor.

Derek stands up, pulling a bottle from his bag.

But it's too late.

I yank my arms from the wall easily, throwing the chains from me, and rip off the corset-like metal holding me to the wall.

"Danielle…" Derek says, holding the bottle.

"I… can't…" I fight as hard as I can, but my instincts fight harder.

I want so desperately to hurt someone- I want to kill. I want to dig my claws into someone's oh-too-feeble flesh and peel it from their body like a tangerine. I want to watch their warm blood ooze from the wounds I dig into them, and I want to feel their life drain from their body. I want to watch their face go pale, and their eyes roll back.

And I want them to scream in fear as they watch me do it.

But I can't hurt Derek.

"Derek….." I fight to speak. "... move."

Before he can respond, I throw myself around him and rip open the door and up the stairs. I'm not worried when I get to the city- I'm moving too quickly for anyone to see me.

I can't register where I'm going, but my body knows its path. I catch a scent and follow it instinctually. It's much too faint to tell where I'm going, but part of me is on auto-pilot and there's no taking back over. It's a mutiny inside of me.

My feet are quick against the concrete and I reach the school in minutes, as it's the last place I've been. Then the scent I'm on is stronger and I follow it like a train on its track. I can feel myself moving like I'm stalking- like I'm on a hunt. My feet are light on the pavement as I follow the scent through the trees, then deeper into the trees until I hit the hillside.

And then the trail stops, and I scale a tree to gaze upon my prey.

Andi.

She stands in the moonlight, alone, taking pictures of the full moon with some camera so high-tech she probably doesn't even know how to use. She fixes her hair and turns the camera around to take a picture of herself with the moon in the background.

When I look at her, all I see is the girl tripping Loretta, the girl who throws food at the kids who can't help being special ed, the girl who makes every other female in the school feel bad about something about herself.

I hate her.

And I'm going to kill her.

A low growl rumbles from my throat as I stay poised up in the tree.

She freezes and her eyes widen. Her heartbeat thumps deeply and quickly as her eyes dart quickly around her. She lowers the camera and pulls out her phone, turning it into a light and shining it around her slowly, near her and up in the trees. When she's facing away from me, I lower myself quietly and take a few steps closer so I'm right behind her. I bare my teeth in a dark, terrifying smile.

Andi's breathing is staggered as she keeps looking and slowly turns around.

Then her light shines on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

*Warning: Explicit material*

I stare my prey right in the eyes.

And she gasps so deeply, her lungs might explode, and lets out an ear-piercing scream.

She drops her phone and takes off running in the opposite direction as fast as her legs will carry her, and I let her. In the back of my mind it sickens me, but right now, I want her to run- it makes the hunt more exciting. I walk after her, my slinky stroll just quick enough to keep her in my sight. I snicker under my breath, clenching my fists and feeling my sharp nails upon my fingertips.

"Help!" She screams as loud as she can, sprinting through the trees, stumbling every now and then. "Someone help me, PLEASE!"

She turns her head to see me, becoming even more frightened when I'm still pursuing her. I let her drift a bit, maybe a hundred yards ahead of me, so she thinks I'm absent.

She thinks it's okay and slows, grasping a nearby tree in tire, gasping for air. She presses herself against it, covering her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing. She trembles violently, terrified like a small animal.

I growl as I slowly walk closer, keeping my footprints silent against the forest floor.

"Oh, Andi…" I say. I'm surprised I can speak, but perhaps it comes easy to me because it's part of the hunt. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

I hear her whimper and begin to cry in fear under her hand.

"I can hear your heartbeat." I smirk, just a few trees away from her.

There's a shuffling of leaves where she is as she positions herself behind the tree, and peeks around it, seeing me.

When she looks at me the sweet sound of her quickening heartbeat fills my ears.

"I told you to stay away from them, Andi." I say aloud, knowing she can see me. "But you didn't listen." I shake my head in false disappointment. "What a shame."  
Her teeth chatter to the pace of her breathing as I step closer, acting as if I can't see her yet.

"I'll tell you what… I'll give you three seconds to comprehend everything that's brought you here." I raise my hand calmly, making a fist. I raise one finger.

"One…"

…

"Two…"

…

Then, an eerie smile creeps along my face and I drop my chin to look straight at her.

"Three."

Her screams ring through the air as I lunge at her with my teeth and claws protruded. he tries to run, but it's too late. I cling to her, taking her to the floor, and jamming my claws into her. I turn her over so she's looking at me and lift my arm up, and slash it down over her stomach as deep as I can. The tips of my claws scrape the dirt through her body. Her breathing is cut short and she freezes, unable to move as she watches me. I keep slashing at her, ripping apart her torso like a sick scientist dissecting lab rat.

And I love it.

Her warm blood covers my hands and splatters across me as I rip and tear to my heart's desire under the pale moonlight. Then, with one final sweep, I tear her head clear off her body.

Then I look down at my prey proudly and stand over her body and roar up to the moon louder than I ever had before.

And I hear footsteps behind me, and turn in a crouched position to just catch a glimpse of Derek before he sticks a syringe into my neck and everything goes black.

…

The smell of bleach purifies the air as I open my eyes to Derek's loft the next morning, sniffling over the smell.

I stretch out, looking around me to see nobody's upstairs. I look down to see an outfit I don't remember putting on. I sit up and stand, wobbling a bit from the sudden head rush, stabilizing myself on the rail lining the staircase. When I try to remember last night, I only get bits and pieces, like it was all a movie I watched years ago.

I walk downstairs, seeing Derek set down a bag from the Italian place downstairs.

"Good morning." I say, stretching some more.

Derek catches my eye. "Good _afternoon_."

I look at the clock over the stove, reading 3:26 PM and raise my brows. "I slept in late… why didn't you wake me?"

"You… had a long night." He says, acting strangely.

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

"Why don't you have something to eat, and I'll tell you later?" He suggests.

I squint. "What did I do?"

He doesn't respond.

I begin to worry. "Derek- what did I do?!"

I rake my brain for any memory of the previous night, still only coming up with bits and pieces. I was in the underground place that looked like a broken-down subway, then Derek chained me up and I started breaking free and tried to get him out- then my memory stops.

"Did I get out?"

He sighs. "Yes."

"Did I hurt someone?"

"Really Danielle, just eat, wake up completely, and I'll tell you everything."

Then the image of a terrified Andi flickers through my mind.

"Andi…" I whisper under my breath. "Derek- did I kill someone?!"

He nods solemnly. "... yes."

My jaw drops in shock and I bring my hands to cover my mouth. I killed someone.

"I… I killed someone." I whisper to myself. "I'm a killer."

Derek walks around the counter and grabs my shoulder. "Danielle, it's okay."

"Wha- this is most definitely _not_ okay!" I begin to panic again. "I killed someone… I'm a murderer… I'm gonna go to jail, and they're gonna put me on death row, and… my Dad- he'll have no one! And I-"

Suddenly, Derek pulls me into him, holding me to get me to relax.

"I.." I say in between random sobs. "I killed her!"

He holds me at shoulder length "Hey- it's not your fault. You weren't in control last night. If anything, it's my fault for not containing you properly."  
"But the blood was on _my_ hands, all over _my _clothes!" I shake my head. "I'm a danger, to everyone… to you." I pull away, my eyes wide.

"Just-"

"No. I could hurt you."

"You haven't done it before, you won't do it now. This will get easier, you just need to trust me."

"You've been training me for a month Derek, and I still killed someone. I seriously doubt that I'll be able to control myself." The more I talk about it, the more I remember, until it's all crystal clear. "I remember… every second of it. Slicing her stomach open with my bare hands, how her blood felt, and the worst part… was that I _liked_ it."

"We've all felt that." He says, stepping closer. "It's your instincts- they're too powerful. You can't help that."

"Exactly." I say. "I can't help it- or control it, or contain it. I got even more powerful since the last full moon, who knows what I'll be able to do at the next one?!"

"We can use roses- it'll hurt, but it'll help. I believe we can retain you." Derek says.

I shake my head again. "No… you can't. There's only one solution to this- I can't live any longer. You can't let me become the monster I'm turning into."  
"No." He immediately says.

"Yes. Please- you have to kill me, Derek. I can't just go on knowing I'm a murderer, it'll eat me apart."  
"I'm not letting you die, let alone do it myself." He says.

I take a step back to the door. "I know someone who will."

Suddenly, Derek appears between me and the door, and grabs my shoulders. "Don't you dare go out there on a suicide mission."

"Why not? I'm just going to go on throughout the month like the full moon won't approach me, and then it'll come and I'll be even stronger, and I'll kill again- this isn't the life I was meant to have!"  
He makes an expression of sorrow. "I know, I would take your spot in a second. But I've been there and I can help you. Just please- don't give up."

"I won't be able to live with myself if I kill again."

He places a hand on my cheek. "Please… don't leave me."

I look up at Derek. as he speaks with more passion than I've ever seen him have.

"I love you."

I feel my eyes begin to water as the words leave his lips, realizing he can't lose me. And in these words, I can tell he is completely vulnerable.

"I can't…" He struggles for words. " I can't lose you."

I wish I could be smiling as I say it, but all I can manage is simple words.

"I love you too." I whisper. "I… I always have."

He smiles half-heartedly, then his face falls. "Then don't go."

I take a deep breath and look up at him, this man, this grumpy, handsome, broken, amazing man, and realize he's all I've ever wanted.

_Find something within to focus on, and hold onto it. Fight for it._

I look into his eyes as his words echo in my mind. I have to fight for him- I have to live.

I nod. "I'll stay. For you."

He takes a breath of relief and pulls me back into him, embracing me tightly.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" He whispers.

I rest my cheek against his chest. "Yeah."

I rest a bit and try to calm myself down before we go back home later to help plan with everyone what to do about Kate. Now that my Dad's in-the-know, he can listen in and offer his services.

It's clear to us that Kate's an unmistakable threat- obviously- but how do you dispose of a threat so powerful along with a partner that has abilities unknown of? Jennifer could be anything- darach, were-jaguar, or even something we've never seen.

"What if she used the nemeton?" Lydia asks. "Then, she'd just be a darach."

"'Just a darach' is an understatement." Peter says. "You remember how much power she had."

"But she needed sacrifices." Derek says. "We know her ways- it'll be too hard for her to do."

"So she's something else." I say. "If not a darach, then…"

"We'll never know." Scott says.

"Unless…" Peter says. "We can get someone close enough to her to find out."

Everyone looks at Derek.

When he notices, he shakes his head. "No."

"What, you used to be… 'with' her." Peter says.

"No- she knows I hate her, she'd never fall for it. And she must know I'm with Danielle."

"So, what if you two broke up?" Peter suggests.

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?! No!"  
"Relax, not a real breakup." He reassures. "Just put on a show for them. Pretend you're having an epic breakup. Dump him, and Jennifer will think he's on the rebound.."

"That's ridiculous." Derek says. "Besides, there's no reason for us to break up. They'll know we're bluffing."

"Maybe they won't." Malia says. "Danielle's getting pretty good at controlling her emotions in public. It could work."

I look up to Derek.

"What, you're not actually considering this, are you?" He asks.

"Well, it wouldn't be real." I point out. "And if it helps, and you're okay with it, I mean… I don't see why not."

He sighs, bringing his palm to his face.

"Fine. Whatever." He finally says. "But it might be hard to make it look real."

"I know." I say. "But as long as we keep in mind that it's not real, maybe we can pull it off."

"If you think so." He says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ew." Peter says. "So lovey-dovey."

I roll my eyes. "So when is this going down?"

"As soon as possible." Scott answers diplomatically. "We need to know A.S.A.P."  
"So what do I do?" Derek asks.

Scott shrugs. "Act dejected. She'll make a pass- she was pretty emotionally vulnerable back then- maybe she still cares about you."

I don't like this talk, but I don't flinch.

"Ooh, jealous already?" Peter asks.

I shake my head. "It's not real, I have nothing to be jealous about."

"So, Derek is going to get very close and possibly kiss this other woman, and you're just okay with that?"

"Stop." Scott says.

"Yes. Because it's fake. And it'll help the pack. Because I'm just that much of a team player. And if I get upset at all, I'll just take it out on you." I smile smugly.

Peter's facade falls and he looks away.

"Tonight." I say. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Right." Scott says. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah." I lie. "Absolutely."

We wait until nightfall, and then Derek and I get in his camaro and drive to his loft. Lydia

parks just off the freeway, ready for me to call her.

We get out of the car, and I stop as he walks on. Typically, Jennifer keeps an eye on me, but I've learned to block her out. By now, I can sense her easily. I can feel her presence on the sidewalk just around the corner. It's go-time.

"Derek…" I say, giving him a look to tell him it's time.

"What?" He asks, half-annoyed.

Oh god. I hadn't thought of anything to say. I panic for a second before I speak.

"About Jennifer… do you still have feelings for her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, ever since she came back, you've been acting different. When we're together, when we go out, when we kiss… you're just not all there."

"You're being ridiculous. Come on, let's just go inside."

"What, so we can make out and I'll forget?" I ask, beginning to think of an argument. "Is this relationship even valuable to you anymore? What, I'm just a piece of ass?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Because that's all I feel, Derek." I lie. And should I say- I do it beautifully. "Ever since she came back, it's all been physical for us. When was the last time you told me you loved me?" Then I remember earlier today, and I almost crack a smile. But I hold my stone poker face.

"I… I don't think I've ever told you that." He plays along.

"Well… do you?"

He pauses for a moment as if he's thinking about it. "... No."

I shake my head. "I'm texting Lydia to pick me up… I really don't wanna be here right now, Derek."

"Do you mean literally, or as in our relationship?"

"Both!" I yell. "I can't stand how you don't try anymore! I am trying- so hard- to make this work, but its obvious I'm not the only woman you have feelings for!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm trying-"

"No, you're not."

He looks at me in the silence, pain in his eyes. "So where does this leave us?"

I sigh. "Nowhere. It… I don't think I can put myself through this anymore."

"So that's it, you're just giving up?"

"I guess so." I shrug solemnly. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but… I'm not. You had your chance. It's over." So cliche.

Right on cue, Lydia's car pulls around the corner and stops in front of me.

I open the door. "Goodbye, Derek. Don't call me." Then I get in and shut it behind me.

I watch Derek's dejection upon him as we drive away, and it looks too real. I can't help myself from tearing up a bit. I hope I didn't really hurt him- I didn't mean any of what I said.

"What happened?" Lydia asks with fake concern. I remember we can't speak openly until we get home.

"We broke up." I say. "I couldn't do it anymore- I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, why don't I take you home and we can have a sleepover, and we can watch all the sad movies you have and you can eat all the junk food you want?"

I nod. "Thanks, Lydia. Thanks for being such a good friend."

We don't talk the rest of the car ride, and I stare with a depressed look out the window.

Everyone waits at my house anxiously. Once my father resets the wood, I take a sigh of relief.

"You think she bought it?" Lydia asks.

"Hell, I bought it." I wipe my eyes.

"What'd you say?" Scott asks.

"I just made up stuff about our relationship, and pretended he still had feelings for Jennifer. Ugh, it was brutal… It felt so real."

"Good." Peter says. "If you could feel it, I'm sure she could too."

"So now what?" I ask.

"Now, we wait."

The wait is agonizing. We sit around in my house, making conversation now and then, I try to distract myself with television and homework but it doesn't work. Even music fails- all of my songs remind me of him. When it hits about 3 AM, Allison says I should sleep- I go upstairs and try, but I can't help but think about him. About her. Together. A pang of jealousy hits me and I toss and turn uncomfortably. What if she gets physical? What if he kisses her- or worse. It's been all night, they're probably… I can't even fathom the thought. I look up at my ceiling and glare at it angrily. Then there's a tapping on my door.

"Come in." I say, turning on my lamp and sitting up.

Stiles walks in the door with a mug. "I brought you some cocoa."

"Thanks." I attempt a smile as he hands me the cocoa and sits on my bed.

"How you feeling?" He asks.

I shrug and take a sip. "I've been better. I'm just worried."  
"You know, Derek can take care of himself. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know that…"

"You just hope he isn't getting some darach booty." He figures.

I half-laugh at his humor, but sadly, it's true. That's what I worry about.

Stiles notices the expression on my face. "You shouldn't doubt him, you know. He really does care about you."

I smile wryly. "You sure?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone can see it. He used to be all hatred of life and stuff, and now he seems happy."

"I'm just… not super enthusiastic about that darach chick kissing him, that's all."

"You're jealous…" He figures.

I nod. "A little, I'll admit."

"It's understandable. I would be too."

Just then, I hear the camaro off in the distance and jump up.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah!" I smile. "I hear the camaro!"

"Well, what are you doing up here?"

I lean forward and hug Stiles, suddenly in a giddy mood. "Thanks Stiles!" Then I jump up and go downstairs.

Dad moves the wood and Derek walks in, and I immediately throw my arms around him.

I can smell her on him.

I pull back, looking at him, examining him. His hair doesn't look disheveled, and his clothes are on properly.

"So how'd it go?" I ask. "I mean.. what happened?"

"Almost nothing." He shrugs.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"She came around the corner, and I acted excited to see her. Then I invited her in and asked her all about how she's been."

I cock a brow. "For six hours?"

"Well, yeah. She could talk an ear off. I didn't ask about Kate, because I didn't want to make anything obvious, but I asked about her revival and stuff, how she's feeling. No big."

"And?" I ask.

"Well, we hugged goodbye… and she tried to kiss me."

Everyone looks at me, but I keep my cool.

"And?" I ask again.

"I told her I couldn't. That I still cared about you too much."

I smile. "Good answer."

"So, what is she?" Peter asks, frustrated.

Derek looks down and I realize I'm still embracing him closely- a bit too closely for the public eye. I back up, blushing.

"She smelled the same as she always has." Derek says with a shrug. "I'd says she's still a darach. She told me Kate brought her back in the same place as Allison. She could be drawing power from there."

"But the place she's drawing power from is unlimited." Allison says. "She basically has an untainted power source right now."

"What if we were to eliminate her power source?" Kira asks. "Then Kate would have no alliance, or at least no use with her."

"It's not that simple. First we'd have to locate it." Peter says.

"So, why don't you go find it?" Derek asks sarcastically.

"But seriously." Stiles says. "Why don't we?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Well, I'll go. Since I'm obviously not going to be doing any fighting." Stiles says.

"Not without me, you aren't." Malia says.

"And me." Sheriff Stilinski adds. "You're still an adolescent."

"Alright." Scott says. "It sounds like it'd be a good plan. But how do you get there? It's obviously going to be guarded."

"I'll go too." Peter volunteers. "It's nothing Malia and I can't handle."

"How would you do it, though?" I ask.

"Why don't we just get modern and blow the thing up?" Peter asks.

"That's not a bad idea." Stiles says, nodding.

"I was kidding." Peter rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't." Stiles says. "We could just get a bomb, blow it up. Really, it's not too big of a stretch."

"And where will do you think you're getting a bomb?" Sheriff Stilinski asks.

We all look at him.

He crosses his arms. "No. I can't just casually get a bomb."

"Sure you can. You're the Sheriff." Stiles says, jokingly punching his father's arm.

He rolls his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

"Want me to go with you?" My Dad asks.

"Oh no," I say, "You're not getting involved in this."  
"My daughter's gonna be on the front line- yeah I am. I'll go with you."

Sheriff Stilinski nods.

"So when are we going?" Stiles asks.

"It depends- when are we attacking Kate?" Peter asks.

"I have a thought." I say.

"Please, do tell us before it dies of loneliness." Peter responds.

I glare at him before I speak. "Hasn't it always been the legend that you can turn back to a human if you kill the one who bit you?"

"Well, we've obviously never tested that theory." He says. "But I suppose it could work."

"So, if I'm the one to kill Kate, then I'd be human again?"

"More or less."

"Well," I explain, "Since I'm not in control of myself during the full moon, we should do it before the next one. That gives us a month." I look to Scott.

"I understand." He says. "That should be enough."

"So we should go now." My Dad says.

"You've got a few days. I'm moving tomorrow, you could wait until after then." I say.

"Alright." He nods. I'm surprised he's buying in to all of this so quickly. "Monday night. That gives us more than enough time to find it."

"You need to destroy it minutes before we fight, so she doesn't have time to build more power." Derek says. "I mean, we can't be sure Jennifer's getting her power from there, but there's no other place."

Scott nods. "It'll work… at the end of the month, we'll attack."

"Now Danielle," Peter says, "You do realize that with this plan, you are the only one who can kill her."

"I know." I say. "When the moment comes, I'll happily rip her heart out."


	12. Chapter 12

*Warning: Even more explicit material. Like... super explicit...*

Moving day.

I always thought this day would be different, that I'd be getting a small apartment in New York by myself where I'd eat ramen noodles and try to conserve as much money as possible. Or perhaps I'd be moving into a college dorm, where I'd meet my roommate, whether they be a super-smart prep, or a wasted party girl. Maybe they'd be like me.

I never pictured today being moving in with my werewolf boyfriend.

Regardless, we're up early Monday morning as my Dad booked them an afternoon flight down to Mexico. They really don't need it, but traffic by the border is packed. I actually don't really need help- I'm only moving a dresser and some clothes.

I face this chapter of life head-on; excited. However, it's a mature step for me and it hits me how quickly time has gone by. I never felt like I'd move out. I mean, I never pictured staying either, but it just never sunk in that I'm growing up.

Derek and my father chat as we load things into the moving truck, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think they may be bonding. They actually speak cordially to each other, and I catch them laughing a few times. It warms my heart to see them getting along so well. For a second, I pause and watch, and I wonder what it'll be like in the future. Our little family tree. What if we have kids… ew, no. I shake the thought from my head and make a sound of disgust. No thank you. But then I picture a mini-Derek running around all grumpy, in a little leather jacket…

"Yeah?" Derek asks.

"What?" I ask. "Sorry, I was uh…"

"I said, is this everything?"

I peek at what little things I brought and nod. "Yep."

"Alright. We're gonna go unpack." Derek says. "We'll be back to take you to the airport at one."

"Cool." Dad forges a smile.

I step forward. "Dad…"

"I'm fine." He sniffles.

I wrap my arms around him and give him a warm hug. "Don't worry- Derek's gonna take good care of me."

He attempts not to tear up. "My baby girl's growing up."

I lean back and show him a confident smile, trying not to tear up myself. "Yes, I am. And it'll be a great adventure for me. I'll be right in town, and I'll visit all the time. It'll be like I never left."

He kisses my forehead. "Okay, kiddo. Get going."

I hug him once more before waving goodbye and getting in the moving truck. It's bittersweet- I feel like I'm saying goodbye to my childhood, yet I'm thrilled to be on my way to adulthood.

I turn up the radio as we ride and roll the windows down, breathing in the sweet spring air. Life's good.

We get to the loft and pretend to struggle with the dresser before we're out of sight, then we easily bring it upstairs like it's a cardboard box. I only brought necessities and whatnot, and it only takes a few hours to pack everything away. I smell burgers a few blocks down and we grab lunch before meeting at my house- woah… my _dad's_ house- to bring everyone to the airport.

Beacon hills doesn't have an airport. The closest one is down in San Diego, and it'll be a long drive. Thankfully, Malia and Stiles ride with us. I think it's good that Sheriff Stilinski and my Dad are such good friends- I've never seen him so friendly with a person before, and it makes me happy he's finally found someone to joke around with- to call a best friend.

San Diego looks like what I imagined California to be. Most people dress with less clothing than what I wear to bed, and most places have a gentle breeze. Palm trees line the roads by the sparkling bay that lines the city. It really is beautiful, minus the occasional hobo. It's hectic, like one of those movies where a guy stops a girl from getting on a plane because he loves her, and people walk around with bluetooths and briefcases like they've got places to go and people to see.

"Literally every stereotype confirmed." Stiles comments from the backseat.

We pull up to the terminal to get out and help them with their luggage. The airport isn't too crowded as it's the middle of the week, so we can take our time unloading.

"Be safe." I say while hugging my Dad goodbye again. I worry for him- I wish he didn't have to get involved in all of this, but it's not my choice. But I'm glad he's got a good group with him. I wish the Sheriff a good trip before I move to Peter.

"Come to say a heartfelt goodbye to uncle Peter?" He asks sarcastically.

"No." I roll my eyes. "I came to tell you that if anything- _anything_ at all, happens to my father while you're gone, I'll beat the hell out of you, put it back into you, then kill you."

He smiles. "Understood."

"Good." I smirk. "Have a safe flight."

I say goodbye to Stiles and Malia last, because I know I can trust them, and they'll leave me feeling the best about this trip. And they do- Malia's never been on a plane though, and she's ecstatic to run in, so I make it short and sweet.

"Hey- take care of my Dad." I tell Malia. "You're the only one with special abilities that I trust."

She freezes from her anxious moving around, looking me sincerely in the eyes. "I will."

Her sincerity calms me a ton, and we wave them off before they enter the terminal.

Derek comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, running one hand over my arm. "Let's get outta here."

I bite my lip in anticipation and nod, eager to get home.

Home.

We get back around four, and I do some last-minute organizing. I don't know what to do- I've only ever slept here, maybe had some meetings with the pack a few times. I've spent time every now and then, studied, but never just lounged around.

I decide to go downstairs where Derek's planning at the table over a large map of Beacon Hills. The map is covered in X's and question marks with circles every now and then.

"What's this?" I ask as I sit down.

"I'm tracking Kate." He says, deeply focused. "The X's are places she can't or wouldn't possibly be, the circles are places she's been, and the question marks are unsure. Scott's seriously considering choosing a place on the outskirts for this to all go down, so we can keep people out of it."

"What, just call her? 'Hey Kate, we found a place to fight. Meet us there.'"

"Well, yes." Derek says. "She's playing an emotional angle. She probably wants to take as many victims as possible, so we need to keep her from doing that."

"One more thing… how exactly do I kill her? I don't know how to fight, let alone win."

"I'll teach you." He says, putting down his read marker. "If you want. I'm pretty sick of looking at this map."

"Wait- right now?"

"Sure, why not." He says.

I cock a brow. "Again- right now?"

He suddenly appears in front of me with a smirk on his face. "Unless you're scared."

"Please," I roll my eyes, "I think I can handle a puppy just fine."

His eyes begin to glow a bright blue. "I assure you, I'm anything but a puppy."

"Sure." I joke, standing up.

Suddenly, he presses me against a wall across the room.

"I'm a man, Danielle."

His voice sends shivers up my spine.

I look up at him under my lashes and place my hands on his chest.

"And I'm…" I whisper.

Then I twist him onto the ground in a split second and sit on top of him, straddling his torso.

"On top." I smirk. "You were saying?"

He grabs my arms and turns me, pulling me down so I'm pressed into the ground and he's on top.

"Don't get too cocky, Garfield."

I growl playfully and snap at him. He smiles and leans away from my bite, keeping me pinned down. I quickly slip out from under him and jump, at which he grabs my waist and throws me. The ground moves in slow motion and I land gracefully before turning and crouching, ready to attack.

"Don't forget." I tease. "Cats always land on their feet."

Derek closes his eyes and cracks his neck, revealing his fangs and bright blue eyes once more.

I hiss across the room, a wicked smile upon my lips.

I lurch at him, and he grabs my arms and throws me down. I roll and immediately spring up, kicking out his legs and jumping down to pin him to the floor. We fight for dominance, rolling on the floor before he breaks free and we stand.

I rake my claws through the air above him and he ducks, grabbing my arm and pulling me into him. Before he can do anything, I slip to the floor and through his legs, suddenly behind him.

"Boo." I whisper.

I grab his shoulders and bring my mouth to his neck, gently running my tongue over his skin.

"I win."

He laughs, slowly changing back.

I run my hands down his back, over his grey tank top as I tenderly kiss his neck.

"Are you purring?" He asks comically.

I bite my lip, feeling myself turn back to myself slowly.

Derek turns around so we're facing eachother, chest to chest.

"I didn't say stop." He says, raising a brow.

I smirk and stand on my tiptoes to bring my lips to his eagerly, grabbing his hands and

placing them on my back and lowering them. When they're where I want them, I laugh against his lips.

"I've been looking forward to you moving in," Derek whispers as he caresses my behind. "But… what are we going to do with all this extra time?"

"I don't know." I tease. "I guess we'll just have to get creative."

He smirks, the edges of his lips tickling mine as he moves. "I like the sound of that."

In one swift movement, Derek lifts me up and has me upstairs in seconds. I wrap my legs around him and our lips meet again as he holds me close. He sets me on my feet and I run my hands down his torso to find the edge of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. He lifts his arms so I can get it off before I drop it on the floor. Then I snicker and twist quickly, pushing him down onto the bed.

I straddle him and run my hands over his chest. His muscles flex where I touch him and his breathing begins to accelerate. I bring my lips to his neck and he closes his eyes as I slowly trail kisses lower and lower from his chest, down his torso, tantalizingly down to his hips. I unbuckle his pants and slide them off his hips, pulling them off with his shoes. Then I place my hands on his legs and slowly slide them over his hips and torso, stopping at his face and kissing his lips once, twice, three times.

Then he grabs my wrists with a dark smile playing on his lips and turns us over so he's on top. He runs one hand from my neck to my chest, looking down my shirt. Then he slowly starts unbuttoning my blouse and opens it, looking at my body. I help him get it off and he throws it to the side before standing on the edge of the bed and hooking his hands on my shorts and unbuttoning them before pulling them from my legs with my shoes. I feel completely vulnerable, but I love it.

He reaches up to turn off the light, and the room goes black. A seductive look gleams in his glowing eyes as he lowers himself to the bed and crawls towards me.

"Here, kitty kitty…"

I giggle and feel a tingling where our skin touches as he snakes his body on top of mine, kissing me from my collarbone to my hipline. Then he carefully slips off my underwear and tosses it.

"Derek…" I whisper. "Don't be gentle."

His hands caress my thighs as he brings his mouth to my ear. "I don't intend to."

He reaches his hands under me and I arch my back so he can unsnap my bra, and I hear it hit the floor. His cool hands then run over my neck, and then my breasts. I take in a sharp breath.

He chuckles, and I latch my fingers onto his briefs. He turns under his hips so I can pull them off, and he kicks them to the floor.

I run my fingers over his bare hips as he pulls our bodies together, and I can't stop myself from breathing heavily against his shoulder. He moves his hair from my face, looking into my eyes. He runs one finger over my lips in one moment of pure lust.

"You sure you're a virgin?" He whispers, while sliding his hands down my torso to my legs.

"Yes." I manage to whisper. "Do what you want with that fact."

He presses his fingers against my inner thighs. "Open your legs and I'll see what I can do about that."

I obey, both nervous and drowning in ecstasy, opening my legs for him. He positions himself in between them and places his hands on the bed by my face. He pauses and looks down at me, smiling.

"You ready?"

I nod eagerly, gripping the blankets under me.

Derek takes a deep breath. Then he slowly and carefully pushes himself inside of me.

As he makes me his, I take in a deep gasp, instinctually closing my eyes and gripping the blankets tighter. He pulls out, making me shiver.

"Don't stop." I whisper, moving my hands to his back.

A small laugh escapes his lips as he pushes back into me again.

I feel a strange and amazing sensation all over my body and it only gets better as he builds up a slow pace. Then he starts going faster, and faster, until his pushes turn into thrusts. I can't control myself- I let out a soft moan as our bodies synchronize, me bringing my hips to meet his in his rhythm. He keeps going quicker and quicker, and small, helpless noises escape his lips as he pushes.

Then I feel something from my lower torso- an unexplainable sensation of pleasure begins, and it keeps growing. I gasp, my breathing stuttering as it grows and grows, until it completely envelopes my body, making me convulse whenever Derek hits a certain point. I can tell Derek is feeling the same feeling. I can hear it in his voice as the feeling builds. His breaths turn into quick rasps just before the feeling is at its peak, and he moans deeply. I can't help but yell out a little, gripping his back tightly, and flexing my whole body.

We shake as it takes over completely, and I close my eyes, feeling as if I can't flex any body part any more than I already am. Then, he gives one big thrust and the feeling explodes and I feel a warm liquid being released inside of me, and we collapse.

We lay there, unable to move for a few seconds, before he pulls out of me and turns to lay beside me. We lay staring at the ceiling, panting, listening to each other's breathing.

It takes a few minutes before either of us can move. When I can, I turn to look at Derek. His lips are slightly parted as he catches his breath. I move, turning my body so that I rest my head on his chest, watching him. He opens his eyes and smiles down at me.

"That was…" He whispers. "... so good."

I bite my lip. "I can't even describe how good that felt."

Derek smiles smugly.

He reaches down and pulls me higher so I rest my head under his shoulder, and our bodies naturally intertwine. I wrap my leg over his and place my hand on his chest.

"Do we get to do this every night?" I ask.

He wraps his arms around me and caresses my arm. "If you want."

"Oh, I do…" I whisper with a bit too much excitement.

He chuckles. "Good. We can… 'Get creative'."

I yawn. "Sounds like a plan."

He bends down and kisses my hair. "Sleep."

I snuggle into him more, pressing my ear against his chest, and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning, my eyelids flicker open to the sunlight-filled loft. I don't want to move too abruptly as Derek is still asleep. Instead I shift my head slightly and peek up at him.

He looks so peaceful. Opposed to the grumpy, genuinely angry Derek I originally saw him as, every trace of dismay is gone. His lips are slightly parted as he takes slow, even breaths. I never noticed, but he has the most adorable bunny teeth. I smile to myself.

"Stop staring." He suddenly says.

Crap. Caught red-handed.

"Make me." I challenge.

His eyes snap open and he peeks down at me.

Then he pulls me up on top of him.

"There… now I can fully appreciate your body."

I blush in the morning light, watching him examine me.

"Kiss me." He says.

I gladly lean down and cup his face, bringing my body against his as I kiss his all-too-willing lips. He rubs his hands over my back, pulling me tighter against him. He drags his hands up as I sit back up and feels my torso. I can feel my eyes changing in pleasure as I watch him touch me as he pleases.

Then my eyes widen at what I see.

Derek's eyes glow crimson red.

"Your eyes…"

"What?" He asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine- Derek, _your_ eyes are red!"  
I lean over and grab my phone from the bedside table and show him his reflection.

He adjusts it, then his jaw half-drops.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"It means I… I'm an alpha again."

"How?!"

He puts my phone back down. Then he looks up at me. "You…"

A smile grows on his face.

"I did it?"  
"Technically," he says, "_We_ did it."  
I look away shyly. "We did alright."

"I- I can't believe it." He says. "I have to tell Scott!"  
I nod and get off of him, and he turns to stand.

His muscular back isn't the only attractive feature from his behind.

"Nice butt." I comment snarkily.

He looks over his shoulder, stifling a smile as he sifts through his clothes in his dresser.

My jaw drops when I see deep scratch marks on his back.

"Your back… did I do that?"

He reaches back to touch his back and shrugs. "Yeah."

"Oh my god…"

"Don't worry about it." He says as he slides on some briefs. "It's kinda hot."

I'm frozen for a moment. Then I sit up to go to the other side of the room to put some clothes on. When I stand, I feel a pain in my groin.

I curse, grabbing my lower torso. It hurts… but in a good way.

Derek smiles proudly. "Sore?"

I nod, attempting to stand up straight. When I take a few steps, I notice I'm walking funny.

As I walk, I spot our scattered clothing and try not to laugh, giddy inside.

"You too." I hear him comment as I look for something to wear. I turn to see him checking me out. I immediately grab underwear and slip it on.

"I like those ones." He remarks as I put on a bra.

I look away, embarrassed. "So, is every morning going to consist of you making comments about my body?"

He winks. "Absolutely." He buckles his pants.

I grab the first outfit I can pair up- a band tee and some leggings, and as I slip the leggings up, I suddenly feel Derek's hand moving my hair from my shoulder. He brings his lips to my neck and gently kisses my sensitive skin.

"I love you." He whispers.

I reach back and skim my fingers over his stubble. "I love you too." And I lean to softly kiss his cheek.

As he looks at me, his eyes begin to tint red. He shakes his head.

"Later." He says.

I nod. "Definitely."

He steps back so I can change, and I slip on my tee and boots.

Derek takes my hand, such touch casual to us now after last night, and we walk out together to his car. I don't know if this is supposed to be the notorious "Walk of Shame", but I don't regret anything- last night was the best night of my life.

We get to Scott's in no time with the lack of morning traffic, and walk in to see Isaac passed out on the couch with Scott reading the paper.

Isaac sits up when we walk in, giving us a nod.

"Scott." Derek says.

"What's up?" Scott asks, standing and placing the paper on the table.

"Well…" Derek trails off, unsure of when to begin. "This morning. My eyes changed."

Scott shrugs. "What do you mean?"

Derek takes a breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they glow red.

Scott watches in shock. "You're an alpha…"

Derek nods.

Isaac jumps up and joins us. "How?!"

I look away, avoiding eye contact nervously.

"Uh-" Derek stutters. "Um…" He looks to me.

I shrug, making it obvious I don't care if they know.

Derek scratches his ear awkwardly. "Well…"

"Wait a second." Isaac says, squinting his eyes and smirking. "You two…"

"Maybe." I answer quietly.

"Called it!" He says. "It's about time."

I glare at Isaac. His smile disappears.

"We did." Derek says. "Last night. This morning we wake up and we're- um…"

Scott looks slightly disturbed as he waits for Derek to come up with words.

"We were… going at it…" He says quickly. "... and when she was, um… you know…and then my eyes turned red."

"So, you can gain alpha status by banging a were-jaguar?" Isaac asks.

Derek glares at him. "Don't get any ideas."

"How do you feel?" Scott asks Derek.

Derek gives him a weird look, leaning away.

"I mean about the alphaship!" Scott immediately clarifies.

"I… I feel the same, yet changed. I feel powerful like I did the first time, yet I don't have a huge desire to build a pack." He looks up at Scott. "I still want to work with you."

Scott nods. "We can work together."

"So, what does this mean?" I ask generally. "Are we just stronger as a pack now, or… Isaac!"

"What?" He asks with his phone at his ear.

"If you're calling Stiles, I swear…"

He looks at me, blinks, then mumbles into his phone. "You owe me five bucks."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you're 'Not doing anything tonight'?!" Lydia asks as we walk to our lockers.

"I mean, I'm not doing anything tonight." I shrug.

"But it's Valentines Day!" She argues. "You two are boring enough- have one day where you two are cute. At least make out."

I pause, remembering I hadn't told Lydia yet. "M-hm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Sure, maybe we'll go out for dinner or something."

"Danielle…"

"Hm?"

"What are you not telling me?" She eyes me suspiciously, slowing her walk.

"Well, um… Derek and I…" I lower my voice. "We… had sex."

In an instant, her face turns surprised. "Really?!"  
I hush her. "Sh, someone's gonna hear."

She smirks. "Danielle the virgin, and Derek Hale the sour wolf. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry- everything's been so crazy lately." I apologize as we round a corner.

"I guess that's okay. Now, tell me everything about it- when?! How was it? Was he gentle?"

"Okay," I look away, embarrassed. "I most definitely do _not_ want to talk about this in detail."

"Was he?"

I smirk. "No…"

"Come on, some details?"

"Last Monday, after I finished unpacking."

"Ooh, you sealed the deal…"

"Oh, stop." I roll my eyes. "That's all you're getting."

"Fine. Unfortunately, I'm the only single one this year- more partying for me." She doesn't seem too happy about it, but she puts on a casual smile.

"Why don't we all do something?" I ask.

"What, so I can be a ninth wheel? No, thank you. I'll find someone hot to drown my singleness in."

I turn to open my locker, hearing the faint clicks as I turn the face of the lock. Then I remove the lock and open the door.

Inside lays a bouquet of daisies, and dozens of small candies line its bottom.

"Happy Valentines Day." My favorite voice whispers into my ear.

I feel a smile break on my face as I turn around. "Happy Valentines Day." I stand on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

Lydia smiles and grabs her books quickly so she can go to class.

Derek puts his arms on my waist. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"No, I just didn't think you were…"

"A romantic?"

I nod bashfully. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

He presses his lips against my forehead in a quick kiss. "You're a little special."

I bite my lip. "I hope so."

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
I raise a brow.

He smiles. "Me too. But what are we going to do _before_ that?"

I shrug. "Whatever you want."

"I'll come up with something."

Then the bell rings, and everyone starts to scramble.

"You should get to class." He teases.

I roll my eyes. "Only a few more months of it. Then I'll be a _real_ adult."

He takes a breath. "As much as I'd love to make a witty comment…"  
"Right." I run my hand down his chest before I let him pull me in one more time so we're chest-to-chest, and reach up to kiss him slowly. His hand gently rubs my back. I reluctantly pull back, pursing my lips. "How the hell am I supposed to leave?"

He smiles. "We have the rest of the day to ourselves. Just get through school, and we'll go from there."

The hallways are barren, reminding me of the time. "I love you." I remind him as I peck his cheek before grabbing my daisies and hustling to class.

I get in just as the bell rings and hurry to my seat in Mr. Yukimura's class, embarrassed because everyone's already sitting at attention. Whispers echo in the classrooms; people wonder who I'm dating. I hear Derek's name mentioned.

"Danielle, quite a bouquet you've got there." Mr. Yukimura comments. Oh god- please no. "Do you have a secret admirer?"

"Uh… no." I say. "These are from my boyfriend."

"Oh, right. Derek Hale."

Faint sounds of shock fill the room, unheard to most ears, but not to mine. I nod chastely, keeping my attention down.

"Wasn't he the one whose family had the house fire?"

I wanted so badly to correct him in anger- it wasn't just a house fire, it was murder. And he should be more sensitive to that. Instead I answer with a bleak "Yes", making it clear I do _not_ want it to be a class discussion.

He catches on and instructs us to pass up our homework, and I dig through my backpack to find it, realizing I didn't do it. Not that it would matter- this is an unbelievably easy class and I'm passing by a landslide- but I have a typical panic moment.

"Hey, have you heard from Allison?" Isaac asks from the seat in front of me, twisted around.

I take the homework being passed from behind me and hand it to him. He passes it along like we're parts of an assembly line.

"No, I haven't. My phone's been off. Why, you haven't spoken?"

"Not today. Usually she calls in the morning, but she didn't. So I called her, but she didn't answer. I texted, too- nothing."  
"Hm." I tilt my head. "I'll check my phone."

I lean down to reach my phone and check to see if Mr. Yukimura is watching before I check the screen. I'm surprised when it says I have two texts. When I tap the message box, I see they're from Allison in all caps.

-I NEED TO PICK YOU UP. WE NEED TO GET TO THE FOREST ASAP.

-DON'T TELL ANYONE.

"Well?"

I shrug, powering it off. "Nope, nothing. Keep trying to text her; she'll check her phone eventually."

He looks out the window as he adjusts his scarf. "Okay…did you do the homework?"

I make a face of guilt. "...no."

He smirks. "Busy with other activities last night?"

I smack his arm. "Oh, shut up. I'll get out of it." I stand and gather my things and go to the front of the room where Mr. Yukimura assorts papers.

"Mr. Yukimura?"

He looks up.

"Hey, I'm having a-um, _problem_… a special kind of problem." I whisper, hoping he'll understand I'm talking about pack ideals.

"Oh, is it your time of the month?" He asks in all seriousness.

"No! A different kind of thing."

"_Oh_…" He realizes. "Here, I'll write you a pass."

"Thank you." I say out of formality even though I'm now extremely uncomfortable.

When I can get out, I hurry to the parking lot where Allison waits in her car with her hood pulled up.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask when I get in.

She begins to drive and pulls down her hood when we're out of sight. "I need to work on my aim."

"Really?! Right now?!"

"I know, but I've felt crazy lately, and I've had this impulse to constantly practice. I _need_ to practice. I know it's completely inconvenient timing, but I only need an hour."

I sigh, watching the trees pass in a blurry wall as we speed down the road to the forest. "Fine…"

We stop at the forest's edge and park right off the hiking trail by some other hikers who have oversized backpacks. I stand between them and Allison, and she keeps her head down as she gets her bow from the trunk.

I follow her into our usual spot with the nicked-up tree and stand in front of it while she strings her bow.

"This couldn't have waited till after school? Or, you know, a day that's not Valentines Day?"

She pops her arm and lifts the bow to an aim and lets the arrow fly without hesitation, sticking it by my shoulder. I watch her load her next arrow and aim it again, wondering if she heard me. She lets the string go, and it sticks by my other side.

"Allison?" I call out when I remember she doesn't have wolf hearing.

She loads another arrow without responding. A strange look gleams in her eyes that I've never seen before. It's so emotionless, it's almost scary.

"Allison…" I trail off.

When I focus my eyes on her, a look of focus envelopes her face, such a focus that she looks possessive; crazed.

She aims the arrow right at me and shoots it. I'm so focused on her face, I don't even notice the blur of the arrow.

Or when the arrow pierces me in the stomach.

I gasp out of shock, unable to fathom what just happened. But when I look down to my torso, I see her arrow embedded in my stomach, pinning me to the tree.

And oh, the pain.

I can't even speak through my trembling lips at first as I reach down to the arrow to take it out. All ll I feel is a searing, concentrated pain where it breaks my skin and all beneath it. My shaky hands reach the arrow and I attempt to grasp it, but a burning sound rings in the air as I feel my hand being burnt through. I instantly yank my hands away and cry out, gripping the tree behind me. I lift my eyes to meet Allison's.

"Why?!" I whisper as she steps closer.

She doesn't respond, her eyes colder than ice.

"Don't blame it on her." A voice sounds from behind the target tree. I turn my head through the pain.

Kate Argent strides proudly from the trees with a smirk on her face. My natural instincts tell me to pounce immediately, but I can't move.

"She was only doing what she was told." Kate says innocently.

Suddenly, the look in Allison's eyes changes to confusion, then quickly to shock when she sees the arrow.

"Oh my god, Danielle! I-... I don't know what came over me, I-"

Kate turns around to look her in the eyes, growling. "Your work is done. Now leave."

"But-"

"Now." Kate demands.

"Allison…" I choke out. "Go."

"No, I need to-"

"Allison, go!" I manage to yell.

Allison grips her mouth and her eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers before running.

When we're alone, I try to rip out the arrow again, this time trying to do it quickly so I don't burn my hand. Yet, it still creates a sting in my palm and I reflexively let go.

"Dipped in rose water." Kate explains casually as she steps closer to me.

"So what, you control Allison now?" I ask, panting.

Kate tilts her head to the side. "I guess you could say that."

"Your own niece?!"

She shrugs, looking me up and down. "I needed someone you trusted. Now that she has fulfilled her purpose, I no longer need her."  
"You brought her back to life to _use_ her?"

"I prefer the term 'utilize'."

"That's below the belt." I swallow the blood that begins to creep from my throat. "Even for you."

"Haven't you noticed? _Nothing_ is below the belt for me. See, that's the benefit of being what we are Danielle- we don't feel."

I shake my head. "You're wrong."

"Oh- you think that cute little thing with Derek will last?" She asks, chuckling. "And let me guess… you think it's love?"

I scowl at her, dying to get off this damned tree so I can gouge out her eyeballs.

"Well it's not." She crosses her arms. "I hate to break it to you, but love doesn't exist for creatures like us- especially Derek. He's practically cursed- everyone he's ever loved has died. Except for you. But I'm sure your name will be added to that list sooner or later."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." I can feel my eyes glowing, my pulse racing.

"Or what?" She asks, smiling. "I must say Danielle, this way suits you. You were so feeble and weak before, but now you have fire. Maybe you should even thank me."  
"Dammit, what do you want, Kate?! Just get it over with!"

She reaches into her bag, stepping closer. Then she pulls out a massive syringe with pink liquid. "I wanted to give you a present. Now, this will definitely pinch."  
I tilt my head away, but my weakness hinders me, allowing her to jab the syringe into my neck.

There is an brief explosion of pain down my spine, then everything goes black.

My senses slowly begin to awaken however many hours or days later. First, my sense of smell- the smell of rust, blood, and metal fills the room. Then, my taste- a bloody aftertaste lingers in my mouth. Touch- I feel my back against a wet stone ground. Hearing- nothing but sole drops of water hitting the ground with one, two, three seconds in between each one. Sight- I open my eyes.

I look up at the roof of what looks to be a cell. I let my eyes adjust and roam before moving, to see the cell is in shades of blues and greys. I turn my head to see a fence against the adjacent wall with ropes tied to it. It looks like some kinky fantasy room, but when I begin to notice everything inside, I realize this room's purpose: torture.

I move to stand, but find my wrists and ankles bound by chains.

"Don't bother." Kate's voice sounds from across the room."

"What the hell…" I say as I yank on them.

"The cuffs are lined with mountain ash." She says before repeating. "Don't bother."

"Okay, you've got me, now _what_ do you want?!" I yell at her, frustrated.

She wanders over to the cell I'm in as if she has more exciting things she could be doing. "You don't need to worry about that. However, I'm willing to make a deal with you- one you're sure to like."

I roll my eyes, continuing to yank at the chains.

"There is only one winning side here- mine. And you're my very first transformation… I would suggest choosing the right one. Your life depends on it."

I groan in annoyance. "Why won't you just kill me already?!"  
She shakes her head. "Oh no, I don't want to kill you. I have plans for you."

I can sense doubt on her; feel and smell it in the air.

"No…" I shake my head, trying to figure her out. "You're lying."

"There's nothing to lie about. You're in there and I'm out here."

"No, that's not it… you can't kill me, can you?"

"Oh, I'll kill you without hesitation."

"But you haven't yet. You've had multiple opportunities, and yet… you're out there and I'm in here. And no, you don't have plans for me- I can feel your doubt in the air, on my skin." I shake my head again, feeling a smug smirk playing on my lips. "I don't know why, but you can't kill me."

"Think what you want Danielle," she says, "But your opinion means nothing. Go on- try to figure me out. You'll need something to do while I'm out hunting down Derek."  
A furious growl escapes my mouth as I lunge forward to snap at the bars, reaching as far as the chains will allow me.

She chuckles and turns around to arm herself with weapons from a large table.

Then she turns back around on her way out. "Wish me happy hunting."

I hiss, yanking against the chains with all I've got, but it's no use. She disappears in a second.

I look desperately around the room for something- anything- I could use to escape. Across the room I spot a table with my belongings- my sweater, my pocket knife, my cellphone. It begins to buzz and light up the room, and Derek's ringtone begins to light up the room.

As it rings and Derek's face pops up on my phone's contacts along with an "Answer" or "Reject" button, my body gives out and I slump to the floor, weak. She's coming for Derek- and he doesn't know where I am. And for the first time since I've turned, I bury my face in my arms and let my tears fall freely.

But perhaps Allison could help them with Kate. Maybe she told Scott where I was and they're on their way. But my heart sinks when I realize Kate probably knows this and is waiting for them to fall in her trap like a black widow. Perhaps letting Allison go was all part of her plan- to let Allison lead them here. I only I could reach my phone.

More dim light leads from the high gate-like window in the corner of the room. I must be underground somewhere, as I can see part of the ground outside.

I yell for help though I'm likely in the middle of nowhere as the hours tick by and the light begins to fade. Then it grows dark and only the moonlight shines through the small window.

I hear footsteps from outside and snap my eyes open, realizing I've drifted off. I snap to attention.

"Kate?" I call out as a pair of shoes reaches the window in a quick run.

The feet disappear as they begin to kneel down. Then Allison's face appears in the window. She squints into the darkness and brings out a flashlight, shining it into the room.

"Hello?" She whispers.

"Allison!" I say.

Her flashlight flashes to me and I squint under its light.

"Danielle!" She yells. "Danielle, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am! I swear, none of it was me!"

"No, it's fine." I speak quickly. "You weren't in control. Where's Kate?"

"Looking for Derek."

"And Derek?"

"Looking for you."

I shake my head. "You can't let him come here."  
"Why? I was sent to check here, I could distract her long enough to get you out."

"Yeah, but how do you know you're not in her control _right now_?" I ask. "I think she wants him to come for me. It's a trap, and I'm the bait."

"No, you're more than that." Allison says, taking out her phone. "You're a threat, and you're the only one who can kill her."

"What?! How?"

"You're a were-jaguar." She says. "She just needs you out of the way. She can't kill you. Well I mean, she is obviously capable of killing you, but for some reason she can't."

"I just… could you tell Derek I love him?"

She smiles, raising her phone. "Tell him yourself."

"Danielle?!" Derek's voice sounds over speaker phone.

"Derek!" I exclaim.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "You're alive… don't worry, we're coming for you."

"No Derek, don't do it."

"What? Are you crazy?"  
"You can't." I try to choke back tears. "She'll kill you. Just please… don't come after me."

"I can't do that."

"Derek, _please_! I can't let you die for me, it's what she wants!"

"Relax, we have a plan."

"No." I lean against the bars. "Please don't… I can't live without you."

"I know… trust me."

"I-"

"Danielle, you need to trust me." He says. "I love you- I won't let her hurt you, and I'll do anything to get you back. Nothing has ever been more important to me than you. If you'll believe anything, believe that. That I am a hundred times more determined than Kate when it comes to you."

"Derek…"

"Believe in me."

I sniff, trying to ease my heavy heart. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He says.

Then the line cuts.

Allison sits there in a moment of silence before she speaks.

"I have to go." She says. "Before I tell Kate what they're doing."

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. And honestly, I don't want them to… I don't trust myself anymore."

"Allison." I say before she stands up.

She peeks back into the window. "Hm?"  
"Thank you." I try to smile. "Today wasn't your fault, and I know you must feel horrible, but the sound of his voice means the world to me. That's all I needed in here."

She smiles. "You're welcome. And… trust Derek. I've never seen him so passionate about anything before. He really does love you- you can count on him."

I nod as leaves and listen to the sound of leaves crunching under her boots as she runs away.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a few hours before Kate returns empty-handed. Well, not literally. It takes her quite a while to unload all of her weapons.

"Couldn't get him, huh?" I ask.

"Not tonight, but I've got all the time in the world."

"You'll never get him. Not as long as he's not alone. And it's funny," I say while rolling so I'm sitting upright, "how he's got the upperhand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Loosen these chains a bit and I'll tell you."

She eyes me as she moves a lever to give me some leeway in the cage. I stretch out and stand up for the first time all night, stretching my muscles.

"Now tell me." She says.

"Gladly." I smirk. "You'll never get Derek because he knows you want him and the rest of Scott's pack dead. And for that reason, they'll stick together like glue in public places where you can't attack. The only logical course of action is to find his weakness, and you already did. Me. And you've already got me. But you know torture won't do anything, and you can't kill me. So therefore, you're in what my history teacher likes to call a 'stalemate'."

"Derek Hale has other weaknesses, Danielle. I've exploited them once; I'll do it again."

"No, he doesn't!" I yell angrily. "_You_ killed everyone he loved! I am all he has left and that bond, Kate, is unbreakable. Do as you wish, but know it'll never be enough."

She bangs her fists against the bars and growls at me. I take a step back and press by back against the wall and slowly slide down until I'm sitting.

"It's no use." I say. "Throw a fit and make it rain blood, but you'll still lose."

She steps back, panting, trying to regain control.

"What do you even want?" I ask out of boredom.

"I'll tell you something." She says as her eyes slowly flicker back to their normal color. "Were-jaguar to were-jaguar… when you turn, your most important thoughts become your only impulse until it's quenched. Do you know what I was doing when Peter tried to kill me?"

I shake my head.

"Hunting." She says sternly. "And you…"

"Derek…" I whisper in configuration.

She manages a smirk as she pulls up a chair. "So you see, there's really no reason to be in Scott's pack. You only think you feel for Derek because he was what you were thinking about when I turned you. It's not real, only an eclipse until you've had your fill. It'll disappear."

"No it won't." I say, even though a voice in the back of my head tells me she's right. "I had feelings for him before I turned."

"Yes, and I'm sure it was the most epic twenty seconds of your human life." She says, dragging her claw over the top of the chair. "And speaking of public places, guess who I saw this evening buying roses in town?"

I ignore her, twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm guessing they weren't for you, what with your new 'allergy'. Wow- only a few months and you've already driven him to cheating. And on Valentines Day! Maybe it's a good thing I have you here- now he's free for the evening. Maybe he'd even thank me."

I'm not going to lie; her comments do give me a twinge of anger for a second, but then I remember that roses are a crucial weapon when it comes to Kate. When the thought hits me, I try to ignore it so she won't sense my realization.

"Poor Danielle…" She teases. "Your first boyfriend… and I bet he was even your first with other things."

I roll my eyes. "Are you finished? Because I'd like to get some sleep."

She stands up, obnoxiously dragging the chair behind her to her workbench. "You'll need it for what I have planned tomorrow." She glances to the fence with rope. "We'll find out about your torture theory." She turns to go to the door, stopping as she grabs the handle. She turns to me.

"Sweet dreams." She says in the dark.

Then she turns the handle and it makes a clicking noise, but it doesn't budge. She tries again, only to fail, and starts jiggling it.

"Now!" Someone yells.

Just then, Isaac leans into the window with a huge squirt gun kids would use in the summer, and begins to shoot Kate. When the water hits her with a splash, Kate screams and grips her face. The smell of burning flesh fills the room. While she's down, Isaac sticks a hose through the window and lets it spurt all over the floor. I can smell it- rose water. Its stench fills my nose with a burning sensation, and I can feel it emanating from the ground as it slowly creeps towards me. I quickly stand and back into a corner, leaning as far away from it as possible.

The hose is quick and powerful and begins to flood the small room, gathering at my feet. I don't feel it through my boots, but its acidic sting fills my lungs, making me gasp for air.

I yell incoherently as the water slowly rises and Isaac continues to shoot Kate. Then, it reaches the top of my boots and tingles against my skin. It takes my body a second to comprehend it, but when it hits me, I scream. The rose water begins to fill my boots, stinging at my feet. The screams of Kate and I echo off the walls as we are both burned alive by this venom that is our kryptonite. It makes me weary, and before long my legs begin to give out, so I grip the bars of the cage, only to find the bars were rinsed with rose water as well. But I can't bring myself to let go, or I'll fall. All I can do is hold on for dear life and feel my flesh being disintegrated and feel the water seep into the meat where my skin used to me.

The water continues to rise, and I can hear people rushing to get inside as it surpasses my knees. Then I can't hold on any longer- my hands lose their strength and I fall face-first into the water.

It envelops me like a hot bath of acid, seeping into all cracks and crevices in my face,

suffocating me. And the worst part is I can't do anything about it. All I can do is pathetically quiver under the water that burns my skin off, and think of the searing pain that now reaches every inch of my body.

Then I'm swept up by a pair of strong arms, but the pain doesn't go away. It clings to me like the hot humid air of the summer, and swims through my veins like a virus my body just can't fight away.

"She's drenched!" Derek's voice yells from above me. "Open that door and I'll undress her- it's in her clothes."

A door is broken down and Derek rushes me into a room and quickly begins to rip my clothes off, making me shiver. But it still won't go away. No, make… make it STOP!  
Then, a rush of cool, refreshing water hits my head and runs down my body from a shower head suddenly above me, rinsing away the rose remains. It stings my still-open skin, but stops the rose water from hurting me any more. I feel my skin immediately trying- struggling- to heal, and I tremble in the aftershock.

Derek rinses my hair, running his fingers through it to shake it out. "I'm so sorry Danielle…"

I want to tell him it's okay, that I'm safe now, that I'll heal. But I can't speak as my body keeps convulsing in pain, confused between the DranO-like sting and the compulsive need to heal.

"D-D…"

"Sh, sh. It's okay. I've got you know." Derek steps into the shower with me, holding me close to stop my convulsing. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

He holds me still so the water can drain all rose residue from my body, and until I can hold still. I can literally hear my skin healing under the ringing of the shower, and the sound of the water hitting the shower floor.

"Derek." I whisper when I can speak.

He looks down at me with despair in his eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"But you got hurt."

"It was necessary." I say. "But you shouldn't have come."

"I know."

"You could've died."  
"I know."

Before I can argue anymore, he brings his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." He whispers against my lips.

I can't argue with that, so I rest my head against his wet tank top and listen to the sound of the water hitting our skin.

"This isn't how I pictured tonight going." He jokes.

I laugh a little. "What, you didn't picture us here?"  
"Oh, I pictured us in the shower together." He whispers. "With the hot water on our bare skin… just doing other things."

"Maybe you can explain in further detail later." I say up to him, feeling no more pain. "I feel much better now."

"Good." He says. "I brought you a robe; I figured this would happen." He reaches out and grabs a robe from the counter and I turn off the shower and let him wrap it around me.

"What about you? Are you cold?"

"No." He smiles as if I've told a joke. "I don't get cold. I know you don't either, but you're, you know, naked."

"Right." I figure. "If it makes you feel any better, I expected you to rip my clothes off tonight, anyways."

He smirks down at me. "We'll postpone our plans until tomorrow.'

"Tomorrow." I agree.

We walk out to what looks to be a small house with an open front door. Scott, Kira, and Isaac wait by Stiles' Jeep.

Kira jumps forward to hug me. "Are you alright?!"  
I wince. "I'm fine."

"Oh, sorry." She reaches back, remembering I'm still healing. "What happened?"

"I'll explain tomorrow- where's Kate?"  
"She got away." Scott says reluctantly. "Our priority was you, and she was too quick."  
"It's okay, I think I know something that might help us. Even though it caused so much trouble, being there helped me find out more about her; things we can use against her."

"She can't kill me." I explain to everyone the following morning at Derek's loft. "She's had the chance many times, but she hasn't. Even when I egged her on, she wouldn't even consider it. And she also told me something else: your last thoughts are all that matter to you when you turn as a were-jaguar."

"So Kate's impulse is to hunt." Peter says over speaker phone.

"And yours is to be with Derek." Isaac figures.

I nod, hoping not to make a big deal out of it. "That means she can't resist a hunt. If we created a large enough opportunity for her, we could lure her to wherever we want."

"A trap." Derek says.

"You didn't scratch up my Jeep, did you?" Stiles asks, also from speaker.

"Oh, we totaled it." Derek says sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very _not_ funny."

"So where would we take her?" I ask. "We would need somewhere with roses, obviously, but what place could we all be at that so conspicuously happens to have roses? What, a team date to the local florist?!"  
"We need a place that is public, yet easy to get lost in- a place we have business being in. We need a place where accidents always happen, where she could cover it up." Peter says.

"Why don't we just let her blow her cover and let everyone know they should kill her if they see her?" I ask.

"Because that would be overstepping brinkmanship to her." He says. "Keeping her existence a secret is all that is keeping her from attacking at any time, any place."

"But what kind of a place is everything we're looking for?"  
"Prom." Scott says.

I raise my brows. "What?"

"People have corsages left and right with roses, it's dark, people isolate themselves every now and then, and it's full of teenagers, so accidents happen. And we'll all be there."

"And when did you decide we're all going to prom?" I ask angrily.

"Right now." He says. "It's perfect; it'll work. The music will be so loud, that if we get her away, nobody will hear anything."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I mean, this is a high school prom we're talking about."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Scott answers. "We can do it, if you're up to it."

"I'll talk her into it." Derek says, crossing his arms.

"Good." Scott says. "Prom."

"I don't wanna hear it." I tell Derek later that evening as I put dishes away in the kitchen.

"Why not? If it's going down, you'll need to be there if you want to be human again."

"I'll find another way." I say simply.

I feel his hand suddenly move my hair from my shoulder and has his lips at my neck. He begins to slowly trail kisses over my skin.

"Danielle… please…" Kiss. "Let me take…" Kiss. "You…" Kiss. "To prom." Kiss.

I shake my head stubbornly.

"Your lips are telling me 'No', but your body is telling me 'Yes'."

"I think you're getting signals from another department." I say as he rubs my arms.

"Am I?" He asks, backing away. "How about I make you a deal."

Suddenly I'm up against a wall with Derek's body pressed against mine.

"Go to prom with me." He says. "And I'll reward you, right here, right now."

"You'll 'reward' me anyways."

He doesn't give himself a moment to argue, bringing his lips to mine in a deep kiss. I find that with all of our power we move quick, like lightning, to different places as we rip each others' clothes off, but it's normal speed for us. I don't miss a single gliding of his touch, puff of his breath against my skin, or glimpse of his tight, intertwined muscles.

"How about that shower?" I whisper against the skin of his shoulder. The air of my surroundings wisps around me before I find us in the bathroom. He takes a second to lean back and turn on the water before pulling me in with him.

I push him against the stone wall of the shower and lean down to kiss his wet torso from his happy trail up to his neck. He shakes his hair out before I intertwine my fingers in it to pull us closer under the hot water. He gently pushes me against the shower wall, making my back shiver, and grabs my hands.

"This'll be a first for both of us." He whispers, our foreheads pressed together. He pins my hands above me, exposing me, making me vulnerable. Then he lifts me and presses himself against me, so I'm completely suspended by his body.

He pauses, catching his breath, before angling his pelvis up, and I slide onto him. I gasp, surprised by how much closer and deeper we are this way, and watch him shudder. A gentle shiver radiates throughout his body, making him move inside of me. I take a gentle breath at his movement.

He looks up at me, panting, and manages a smile before he looks down at our bodies, focused. Then he thrusts a bit, making me slide deeper.

"Derek!" The word escapes my lips.

Our eyes meet again and he smiles darkly before bringing his lips to mine urgently, stopping my breathing. I discover, as our bodies are so deliciously intertwined under the hot water, and as his lips are pinned to mine, that I don't even need to breathe. Typically I'd marvel in the discovery of this perk, but right now I can't tear my mind from the throbbing in between us. I want so badly to grip his back as he continues to thrust repeatedly into me, making me jump and slide deeper, but he doesn't release my arms from above me, holding them still. I find I like it; as opposed to most times, I'm completely at his mercy.

He stops to watch me fight his grip. I can tell he wants me- I can feel it- but he also seems to gain pleasure from watching this as well.

"What... are you doing?" I ask in between breaths.

He presses his chest against mine tighter. "Taking my time."

"Wha-?" My words are cut off by a sensation down under as he pulls out a bit.

"Maybe I want you to beg for it."

"What? Why?"

He leans in to my torso and drags his tongue from my breast to my neck, and up to my ear. "Beg for it."

I frown. "No."

"M-hm…"

"Derek…"

"Yes?"

"Please…"

"'Please' what?"

"Please." I say more clearly against the warm skin of his neck, watching the water droplets glide down the ripped muscles of his back. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop doing what? There's a lot I'm doing right now- you're going to have to be a lot clearer than that." He pulls out completely, just as I'm close to exploding with pleasure. "What do you want, Danielle?"  
I roll my eyes at his demand before I look him in the eyes. He's probably just as needing as me right now. "I want you… I want your body in mine. I want you inside of me. Right. Now."

His eyes change to a bright red. "That's a good girl."

Then he looks down and thrusts himself inside of me one more time.

It only takes that- an overwhelming rush of passion and pleasure envelopes me and Derek cries out as he releases himself into me.

He releases my shaky arms and I feel my back slowly slide down the wall, and my feet touch the floor. Derek's eyes are closed as he breathes deeply and his heart beats against my chest. Then he opens his eyes, back to their normal green, to meet mine. We stand there under the water, watching each other relax, before he turns the water nozzle, cutting the water.

I reach to get a towel and he takes my arm.

"I'm not done with you." He whispers.

"Oh, are you?"

He picks me up and brings me to the bedroom. Then, when I get the chance, I push him on the bed. He looks up at me in bewilderment.

"I wanna try something." I say, crawling across the bed. "But I've never done this before, so you'll have to talk me through it."

"If you insist. What are you thinking about trying?"

I bite my lip and sit on his legs. "I want to be on top."

He cocks a brow. "Really? Well I'm not arguing… place your hands on my chest... straddle me."

I do as he says, angling myself over his torso.

"Okay… now sit on my- slowly, now…"

I take a nervous breath and part my legs over him, slowly sitting below his hips.

"... good." He whispers, watching me.

"Now what?"

"The rest is up to you." He says. "Push all the way down, and move how you want. Now, I'm at _your _mercy."

I smirk and press down slower, deeper, closing my eyes and feeling him inside me. The muscles of his abdomen flex under my hands and he leans his head back, groaning in pleasure.

"Now, shall I make _you_ beg?" I tease.

He shakes his head, fighting a smile. "No. You shouldn't."

"Oh, but I will." I slide my hands down his torso. "Because you were _so_ content with making _me _beg…"

He grunts as I raise my hips off him and sit down again. He holds in his moaning, biting his lip.

I run a finger over his abs with a contemplating look on my face. "_So_ vulnerable… what should I do?"

Derek's eyes flash open, a crimson red, as he glares back up at me. "Danielle…"

Suddenly, he grabs my hips and flips us over.

I squint my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "That's not fair."

"Now, about that deal…" He says, smiling.

He pulls out and slowly starts lowering himself.

"What are you doing?"

He brings his face down my torso to my thighs.

"Our deal." He says simply. "I'm taking you to prom."

"No you're not."

"You sure?" He asks.

He starts to caress my legs, opening them. Then he brings his lips to my thigh and kisses me gently.

"Absolutely… sure."

"And… what can I do to persuade you?"

He brings the covers over him so I can't see what he's doing, and starts to massage my thighs. I feel his lips at my inner thigh as he blows a cool breath down my leg and I shiver.

"Nothing."

"You don't sound too sure of yourself." He whispers against my sensitive skin.

He parts my legs further and brings his lips in between them with a tender kiss.

I have a sharp intake of breath and bring my hand to my mouth.

"You were saying?" He says.

"Not… going…" I manage to say through strained breaths.

I try not to think about what he does next. He parts my legs further and drags his tongue between them, making me flex every muscle in my body and gasp loudly.

He chuckles.

"I-..." I groan, trying not to react. "Really not fair."

I bite my lip roughly as he runs his hand between my legs, and tantalizingly runs his tongue inside of me.

"Derek!" I yell.

"Yes?" He pulls away.

I can't reply, too enveloped, trying to catch my breath.

I feel Derek's heat disappear as he moves away. "Guess what? I'm not finishing until you agree to go to prom with me."  
I grip the blankets as he draws circles on my thighs with his thumbs.

"F- fine." I say. "Now get up here."

He comes out from the covers with a smug smirk on his lips, not hesitating to penetrate me again. I grab his back, already at the peak of my pleasure. Though the shower makes this deeper, he can move quicker in bed. The still damp covers shape to my back as I let him take me, moving quicker and quicker until he reaches his climax and freezes, releasing his warmth into me.

He stays above me, breathing his warm gasps onto my wet skin. He rests his head on my chest and I wrap my hands in his hair and kiss his forehead.

I should feel irresponsible after everything we've done, but I don't- I love him.


	15. Chapter 15

I awaken in the same position I'd fallen asleep in; Derek eventually turned on his back and I fell asleep on his chest looking up at his face and watching him fall asleep. The gentle beating of his heart drums in my ear.

This is one of my favorite parts- watching him wake up. Sometimes I'm up first, sometimes he is. When he's up first, he wakes me with tender kisses all over my body. When I'm up, I take the chance to watch him sleep peacefully, before I do this.

I sit up and carefully straddle him and run my hands over his chest, massaging his muscles. I'm sure I get more pleasure out of it than he does, but he likes it.

A small smile plays on his lips before he lazily opens his eyes.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"Good morning…"

I get off and lay beside him, clinging to him and resting against his side, breathing in his calming scent.

"We should take a day off…" I say.

"And what, stay in bed all day?"

I grin. "I'm sure we'd still get a workout."

He pulls the covers over us and turns so we're chest-to-chest. "That sounds fun…"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice says from the stairs.

I clench the covers reflexively, holding them over my chest. I look to the stairs to see Peter.

"Yes!" I yell. "Get out!"

"We have a lot to do today." Peter says. "You should probably get dressed."

"How long have you been here?!" Derek asks, sitting up.

"Relax, I just got here." Peter reassures. "I wasn't about to tune into porn-radio F.M. Really though, the others are on their way. So I'm thinking a dirty-day-in isn't going to fly. You can get kinky _tomorrow_."  
I fling a pillow at him, hitting him with a solid _thump_. "Get _out!_"

Somehow, even the smile he shoots at us is dripping in sarcasm. "Of course."

Everyone gets here at about noon to train. We all help to move the furniture out of the way in order to clear the room, and gather in a circle.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Derek says.

"Because you're the one who trained all of us." Scott says.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Danielle." Peter says from behind me. "I need to talk to you."

I reluctantly step away from the group. "Aren't you supposed to be in Mexico looking for the power source?!"

"Yes." Peter says. "But we're having some trouble finding it."

"And you're telling me this _why_?"

"We need your help."

"Why me?"

"Kate's scent is trackable, but not after she's been gone for so long. Her scent is faint- maybe you can track it."

I shake my head. "I don't think-"

"Danielle." He says. "Quit doubting yourself. It would only be for a few days, maybe even one."

"What about Derek?" I ask. "He can track well, and since he's an alpha now, maybe he would be helpful, too."

"No." Peter says. "Derek would stay here."

"What? No way, what with Kate around the corner at any given time, any time I see him could be the last. No."

"I don't see how you have a choice." He says. "If you don't, we'll fail. And with too many of us missing, Kate'll notice. Then we'd _really_ be in deep."

I sigh in frustration. "A lot of people are expecting me to just give in with their every request nowadays."

"It's crucial. You'll get over it."

"What's going on?" Derek asks from behind me.

"We need to talk." I say.

Derek's eyes widen. "That's never a good statement."

"It's about Mexico… care to explain?" I ask Peter angrily.

"We need Danielle." He says straight-forward. "We can't track Kate, and who better to help out than another were-jaguar?"

"But Danielle needs to stay here." Derek says. "She needs to be the one to kill Kate."

"Relax, you have until the end of the week before D-Day."

"D-Day?" I ask.

"Prom." He answers. "We just need her help, and she can come back."

"He's crazy." I say to Derek.

"Do it."

"What?" I ask, bewildered. "But you'd have to stay here."

"I know." He says. "But if they need you, they need you. I think you can do it."

"But I've never tracked before- ever."

"I'll help you." Derek says. "When do you leave?" He asks Peter.

"Tonight." He says. "Think you're up to it?"

"Well it obviously isn't my choice." I cross my arms. "Fine. Three days _tops_."

"Two, if it makes you feel better." Peter says snarkily.

I roll my eyes and return to the group. They're paired up into groups, and I form one with Derek and Peter.

"Two versus one." Derek says. "If you're alone, your object is to multitask, and inflict equal damage to both persons opposing you. We're first."

We walk to the center, me alone with Derek and Peter beside me.

"Don't hold back." Derek reminds me. I nod.

"Ready… go."

In a split second, Derek and Peter are attacking from both sides. We change in an instant, viciously swinging at each other with protruded claws. Their moves are unmistakable, and I duck and whisk around to miss their blows.

It's clear to anyone that Derek is the alpha. His movements are sharper and stronger than Peter's, yet Peter is more comfortable with his movements. I whip around and, with a blowing kick, send Derek flying across the room.

Now to deal with Peter. I grab his throat and lift him before slamming him down on the floor. He snaps at my hand and I lean back instinctually, positioning myself so he can't move. I hold my claws at his chest- check mate. But Derek has only been removed from the picture; if this were real, I'd still be fighting Derek.

I stand up and turn to see Derek charging at me. I dig my feet into the floor and brace myself for his race against me, and hold his shoulders, pushing back when his force works against mine.

He twists back so I stumble forward, but don't fall, and he finds himself by my neck with his lips at my ear. I can feel his breathing at my neck as he slides his hand down my arm.

Then he twists me and slams me to the floor. Check mate. I curse.

"Does anyone know why Danielle just got herself killed?" He asks as he pulls me back up to my feet. "Anyone? … Emotional ties. When you're fighting, all emotions must go _out the window_. Unless it's anger or rage, all emotions are irrelevant in a time of chaos and your sole objective is to _kill_." He turns to me. "Do you understand?"

I nod guiltily at his harsh tone. I realize he's just trying to make sure I live through this fight and wants me to fight safely, but his suddenly serious tone catches me off-guard.

"You're up." He says to the others. "And Kira- don't hold back."

"I don't have my katana." She says as they enter the circle.

"Get creative."

She nods nervously before Isaac and Scott sprint at her.

In the blink of an eye, she hold out her arms and braces herself, and a spark shoots out from her palms when Scott and Isaac hit them. They're sent flying through the air as a zapping noise echoes from wall to wall.

They slam on the far walls of the room before hitting the floor. Isaac is out cold, and Scott is dizzy when he stands up and grips a column for support.

"What the hell was that?" Derek says, shaking his head to drown out the ringing of the noise that emanated from Kira's palms.

"You told me to get creative!" She says frantically.

"That was… brilliant." He says. "You even stopped Scott for a second."

"Yeah, no kidding." Scott says, still unbalanced.

"Is Isaac okay?!" I worry as he doesn't get up.

Derek shrugs. "Eh, he'll be fine. There are other things we need to work on. Pair up."

Scott and Kira pair up, sticking me with Peter. I play it off casually, hoping I get to beat him up.

"Alright- Scott and Peter," Derek instructs, "Grab them from behind."

I turn around and Peter grabs my shoulders from behind; Scott does the same to Kira.

"Don't get any ideas." I warn Peter with my least amused voice.

He chuckles. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

I make a sound of disgust as Derek continues. "This one is only for the ladies. Scott, Peter, you already know this one. Danielle and Kira- you're going to grab their arms, hold them against you, hitch a leg-either one- under theirs…" He shows us the movement as he speaks. "...push back, and jump. You should land on them, knocking their breath out and giving you the chance to eliminate them. You shouldn't feel anything. Try it on three. Ready?"

Without hesitation, I grab Peter's arms, hitch his leg, and jump. I push back as hard as I can, hoping for maximum impact. We're in the air for a second before slamming into the floor. I for one don't feel it because I'm beautifully cushioned by Peter.

"Hm, you're right." I say as Peter makes a sound of pain. "Didn't feel a thing."

Derek holds in a chuckle, turning to Kira. "Or just do it whenever you feel like it."

Kira does it more carefully, obviously trying not to hurt Scott. When they go down, the sound of Scott hitting the ground is much lighter than when I tried to hit Peter as hard as I can.

She stands up quickly, looking down at Scott. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." He says simply, getting up easily.

"Kira," Derek says as if he's talking to a toddler, "What did I say about emotional ties?"

"Right. Sorry." She says.

"Danielle, you certainly didn't have that problem." Peter says, still on the ground.

"That's because I don't like you." I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

He murmurs something to himself as he stands.

The rest of the morning consists of Derek teaching Kira and I more ways to attack Peter and Scott. As much as I'd love to be spending more time with Derek alone, I find it quite amusing to learn different ways to put Peter in pain.

Lydia comes storming in at around two, purse in hand.

"I need Danielle and Kira." She says immediately.

"Nice to see you two, sunshine." Peter comments.

"Prom is _this_ Friday, and none of us have dresses!" She yells. "Danielle is going tonight- we don't have much time!" She speaks as if it's life and death.

"But, what about Malia?" I ask.

"They're joining you on your flight back." Peter says. "You can do your teenage things later."

We hear a groaning in the corner as Isaac begins to get up.

"Morning." Derek says. "Or- good afternoon."

"What happened?" He says with hazy senses.

"Kira has some fun new toys to play with." Peter says. Then, he freezes and starts digging through his pockets. I don't realize it at first, but his phone is vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Speaker." The voice on the other line says.

Peter's expression turns to grave in an instant as he puts his phone on speaker.

"Hello, again." The voice in the phone says.

"Kate." Derek says angrily.

"Peter and friends…" She says. "I'm gonna cut right to the point- I didn't like what you did the other day."

"What, you've never had a water fight?" Isaac asks as he approaches us.

"It was _really_ no fun. And you've put a kink in my plan. Anywho, I now realize I can hurt you Hales, Derek and Peter. You have _nothing_ left to love. But you know who does?"

We all look around the circle at each other, wondering who she could possibly be talking about.

We hear Kate's gentle laugh through the phone.

"Ka-boom."

There is a moment of silence in which we can only sit there staring at each other, before there is an explosion noise on her line. But that's not the loudest noise.

Lydia opens her mouth as wide as she can and intakes a deep breath before pushing out… but no sound comes from her. But as I look around, I see everyone covering their ears, some falling to their knees. Why can't I hear her?

Rather than sound, I get an alert feeling inside of me, as if someone just tapped me on the shoulder. The feeling directs towards Lydia, as she's clearly screaming, alerting the pack, but I seem to be the only one who hears nothing. Rather than the ear-piercing scream I'm sure she's emanating, I feel an intuition inside of me.

Death.

Lydia inhales as her breath runs out, and I can hear again.

"Damn… you could give us a warning, sweetheart." Peter comments.

"Who'd you kill?!" I ask aloud to Kate.

"You'll see soon enough."

Then the phone goes silent.

"Lydia, who'd she kill?" I ask again.

She shakes her head. "I don't know… but I know them- I care for them."

"Well then what are we still doing here?!" Isaac says, suddenly alert. "You know how to find them, let's go!"  
"I-..." She trails off. "... I'm afraid of who I'll find there."

"We may still be able to help them." Scott says. "We need to try."

Lydia nods with wet eyes and turns to leave.

She rides with us, telling us here to go. It fascinates me how she randomly tells us where to go without direction, purely on intuition. I watch her in the rear-view mirror; her eyes flicker around frantically as if she doesn't know where to go anymore than we do, yet she knows every direction.

"Turn here." She says through a shaky voice.

We turn the corner just behind the school to find an unsettling sight.

In the middle of the almost-empty school parking lot sits a wrecked police car on fire.

Derek slams on the brakes and Lydia's the first one out of the car, immediately sprinting to the wreckage. We run to meet her, when she falls to her knees.

"Who was in that car?" I ask, kneeling by her.

"J-..." Her short breaths tremble as she struggles for words. "J... Jordan."

A look of puzzle crosses my face.

"No…" Scott whispers under his breath.

I stand, backing away from Lydia to whisper to Derek. "Who?"

"Jordan Parrish- he worked with Stiles' father." He whispers. "I didn't know he had a significance to her. I thought everyone was protected." He brings his palm to his forehead in frustration.

"Hey." I take his hand from his forehead and hold it in mine. "This isn't your fault- you can't protect everyone."

He shakes his head. "This has been going on for too long."

"This all ends soon." I remind him. "No more pain- no more death. I promise."

"How can we know?" Scott asks as he approaches us.

I look down at Lydia as she stares at the wreckage broken-hearted. "Because I won't let any of this happen, not anymore. I refuse to let anyone else go through this any longer. This ends soon."

Derek nods. "I agree."

I walk up to Lydia and kneel by her again. "Lydia…"

She stares at the wreckage as if she's staring through it, distant.

"Lydia, we need to go. Kate could be near."

"Something…" She trails off. "Something's not right…"

"I know." I say, placing my hand on her back. "But we can't do anything now. We need to go."

She lets me help her up in her confusion and I help her into the car.

"We'll take her with us." Derek says to the others. "I need to teach Danielle to track scents before she leaves, and Lydia can rest at the loft." He gives Peter a look.

He rolls his eyes. "I guess I'm keeping an eye on her."

Scott nods. "Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Peter answers.

I realize this is the last time I'll see them before I go and step forward to hug Scott without hesitation. "I'll be okay."

He hugs me back. "I know."

"And you guys will too." I say as I move to hug Kira next. "It's only a few days." Then I move to Isaac. "Keep everyone safe- just a few more days."

Isaac eyes the burning car. "We'll try- do we call it in?"

"We'll call Sheriff Stilinski tonight. We need to be sure Kate's gone before anyone comes here." Scott says.

I sigh. "I'll find it. You can count on me."

I give them one last goodbye before I get in Derek's car.

It feels dead back at the loft, and a fresh rain begins to hit the large window overlooking the city. I walk Lydia to the couch and sit her down, draping the nearest blanket over her.

"Is there anything you can think of that you need right now?"

She shakes her head.

"Okay. Peter will watch over you- tell us if you need anything."

Peter sits by her and pulls out his phone. I want to be the one to watch over her, but I need to learn to catch a scent. Thankfully, the pure shock and despair has shifted to a different look, but the fact that the look she now wears is one of confusion proposes new problems. I worry for her, but I will have a fraction of time to ask when she's feeling better.

Derek and I go to the forest on the edge of the city.

"The rain will create a challenge for you." He says, though the trees protect us from it. "It masks scents, and sometimes washes them away."

"What am I tracking?"

Derek grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, exposing his bare chest. He throws it to me.

"Me." He says. "We'll start nearby before going long-distance. What you're going to do is smell my shirt and follow wherever you think you need to go- like Lydia did in the car. Block out all other senses but scent. You did this on your first full moon, you just didn't realize it."

"Wait, you want me to smell your shirt?"

He rolls his eyes. "Just do it."

Then he's gone.

I shrug and bring his shirt to my nose and breathe in his scent. I smile when I realize he's wearing my favorite cologne. I grip it in my hand and begin running forward. It's as if there's a path I'm stuck on, like a train on its tracks. As I travel, I can sense his footsteps getting wider- he's running too. My sense of smell begins taking over more as his scent grows stronger and I begin to catch up to him. I feel exhilarated as it starts to feel like a game.

My hearing taps in a position into my mind, and I can tell I'm close. I can hear the sound of his converse hitting the damp forest floor, the sound of his arms whisping by his bare sides getting quicker and quicker. Then I spot a light blur in the trees and I sprint.

Then he's mine.

I catch up and jump at him, taking him to the floor. For a second I worry, but then I remember it won't hurt him. He twists as I jump and lands on his back. I sit on his torso, placing my hands on his shoulders, pinning him down.

"Gotcha." I say.

He smirks and pulls me down into his kiss. I let myself melt into him.

Our lips part and he looks up at me. "Wanna try farther?"

"Sure." I mean, right now I'm thinking about trying _other_ things, but this time is reserved for tracking.

Derek's phone goes off.

I don't bother moving as he takes it out. "Hello?"

His eyes narrow towards the car. "Yeah. We're coming." He hangs up.

"What is it?" I ask as he's suddenly serious.

"It's Lydia." He says. "She's gone."

My eyes widen. "Peter wasn't _watching her_?!"

He shakes his head. "He went to get her something to eat and she was gone when he returned. She must've gotten a taxi or something."

I get off and stand up. "What do we do?"

He ponders a moment before answering. "You track her."

"Me?! I just learned this."

"Yes, but your sense of smell is better than mine. Just try it. If you get off track, I'll help."

I shrug. "I guess I can try."

He stands behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Just focus."

I eye his hands. "I can't when you're doing that…"

He runs his arms down my arms and brings his lips to my ear. "There will be distractions. You need to learn focus. Block everything out. Sometimes you don't need something of theirs- think of Lydia. Imagine a scent for her."

I close my eyes, trying to resist the burning sensation of Derek's lips running down my neck, the sound of my heart pounding as his hands travel over my waist.

_Think of Lydia._

"Got her." I say. "Car."

I reluctantly pull myself away and hurry to meet Derek at the car. We get in and I direct Derek onto the freeway.

I close my eyes and inhale. "Exit Beacon Hills Drive." My voice is automated like a GPS.

We continue down the road until I feel a compulsive feeling appearing.

"Turn!" I say out of nowhere.

He quickly turns, creating a screeching sound on the concrete.

We're in the school parking lot.

"She's in the back… did I do something wrong?"

Derek starts to the back parking lot where we were earlier. "No, I'm getting a scent to here too."

"But why would she come back here?"

We turn to the back, and our abilities are confirmed; Lydia stands in front of the wreckage like she had earlier.

"I guess we're gonna find out." Derek says as he parks.

I get out and walk up behind Lydia. "Lydia…"

She doesn't respond.

I reach out and touch her shoulder.

"No!" She suddenly yells, making me jump. "Just… just a few more seconds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Twelve."

"What?"

"Eleven."

I look at Derek, who looks just as puzzled as I feel.

"Seven."

…

"Five."

"Lydia, what are you-"

I freeze, noticing a movement by the car. Its flame has been extinguished by the rain- nothing should be there.

But then I see it's a person.

He emerges from the ashes.

A look of recognition envelopes Lydia's face. "Jordan!"

Deputy Parrish?

She snaps out of her trance and begins running to him.

"Of course…" Derek says.

I look to see Derek in a look of realization.

"Derek, how did he survive that?"

"He didn't."

I look to Parrish, then back to Derek. "Um… he's right there."

"He didn't survive." Derek says. "He burned. Then he was reborn… from the ashes."

"Like a phoenix?"

"Exactly." Derek says as he unlocks his trunk. He pulls out a pair of pants and starts walking to the wreckage and I follow.

Lydia puts her hand over her eyes, looking away. I realize why when Derek tosses him the pants, and I cover my eyes too. Parrish puts them on.

"Thanks." He says.

"Um…" Derek says when he's decent. "You wanna explain?"

He zips them up. "I don't think you need it."

"You're a phoenix, aren't you?" Lydia asks.

Parrish nods. "Yeah. I- I know everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"When were you going to say something?" Derek asks.

"I wasn't going to. I only came here because I felt drawn here, but once I realized Kate was alive, I had to pick a side." He explains. "I was gonna wait until everything went down and surprise her."

"But a phoenix can only regenerate." Lydia says. "No offense, but how would you be able to help us?"

"Well, 'No offense', but you don't know as much about phoenixes as you think you do." He crosses his arms. "Hiding what I can do is my only element of surprise left."

"So you're willing to do this- go into battle, and possibly death- for a bunch of people you just met?" Derek says.

"I can't die." Parrish reminds him. "And your side is what's right to be on." He says sincerely to Derek.

I look back and forth between them and realize something… is Parrish a part of Derek's pack now? Maybe that would explain how he's suddenly so willing to die for him.

"I know trust is earned." Parrish says. "But I know you can trust me- I can sense it." His eyes flicker to me. "But you don't…"

"I don't know you, let alone trust you." I say simply. "You're right- trust is earned."

"How do you think your father has managed to stay alive all this time?"

My expression changes.

"I've saved him from near-death experiences twelve times."

"Really?" I raise my brows. "He's that clumsy?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You have no idea."

"Oh… well, thank you."

He nods. "You're welcome. But I have one question: why would Kate target me?"

Derek and I eye Lydia.

"...she thinks you have significance to me." Lydia says.

He cocks a brow. "Do you?"

Lydia avoids eye contact. "Maybe."

Parrish smiles. "If only I'd be so lucky."

For the first time ever, Lydia blushes.

"We need to go." Derek says. "Danielle's flight is soon."

"I'll call this in as arson." Parrish says. "I'll need to get to the hospital."

We drive Parrish to the hospital and Lydia decides to stay with him. I get to say goodbye quickly, her parting actually a tearful one. All I can hope for Lydia is that she stays protected, and hopefully Parrish will take care of that.

I grab my bag from the loft and Derek drives Peter and I down to San Diego like we did not too long ago. I try to focus on the scenery like I did last time, but it's overcast and rainy. Derek puts on some music to fill the silence and I try to drown out my thoughts. But all I can manage to do is reach out and hold Derek's hand the entire ride.

Derek unloads my suitcase and Peter goes to check us in. The sidewalk has less people than it did last week- a few young tourists wait anxiously for a friend, sharing a tearful reunion when they see them. A businessman gets out of a taxi and heads straight into the airport. A tired couple waits for a transport bus with bags in hand. Other than all of them, it's only Derek and I outside.

He closes the trunk and stands in front of me.

I look up at him and attempt a smile, but my lips begin to quiver and I can feel my eyes begin to water. Derek doesn't question it and immediately pulls me into his embrace, resting his chin on my head.

I let my tears fall freely against his chest, wanting so badly to just be able to peacefully relish in this moment, but not able to stop myself from realizing this could be the last time I see him. With me gone, Kate could easily get to Derek and kill him just to hurt me.

"Derek…"

"I know." He says while stroking my back. He kisses my hair. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that…"

"I do."

"No- what's to stop Kate from-"

"We're all staying together until you get back, and keeping roses everywhere. We'll stay in your Dad's where she can't get us. Really, we'll be fine Danielle."

I lean back, looking up at Derek while I still can. He brings a finger to my cheek and wipes away my tears.

"I'll be fine."

"But… I'll miss you."

Derek softly kisses my forehead. "I'll miss you too. More than you can imagine, but this needs to happen. If you do what I told you, you'll find it."

Peter clears his voice from behind us. "Our flight boards in an hour."

"Wait inside." Derek snaps, his eyes flickering red for a moment.

"Yeesh." Peter says as he grabs my suitcase.

Derek looks back down at me and his eyes return to their normal light green.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Very possible."

He smiles and bends down to kiss me. When his lips touch mine, I lean up on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around him to pull him as close as possible. Our last kiss lasts longer than usual- I want to remember this.

Our lips part and I look into his eyes.

"Stay alive." I whisper.

He nods. "I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I pull him in and hug him tightly, trying to commemorate to memory what his beating heart feels like against my chest, the feeling of his jacket against my cheek, his chiseled arms around me, how he smells, his deep breaths from his warm lips against my neck.

"Go." He whispers. "You need to go."

I nod and pull back, wanting to kiss him again and again, but realizing I don't have much time.

My mind flashes back to when I was pulling myself away from him the first time to confront Kate as I pull away once again, ripping my gaze from him and forcing myself to look to the doors of the airport. It almost hurts how much I want to turn around and look at him one last time, but I know that if I do, I won't be able to leave.

I force myself to walk forward with fresh tears streaming down my face as I walk into the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't sleep?" Peter asks from beside me.

"No." I glare out the window as the seatbelt sign is turned off. "The flight is only twenty minutes."

"I don't think that's why."

I sigh and close my window. I'm obviously not in the position to ignore him. "You're right, I'm worried for Derek. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not really." He says. "I'd prefer you didn't worry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It depends- do you wanna hear about it?"

He angles himself towards me. "Sure."

I find it odd how suddenly sincere he's being, but decide that I'm not getting anywhere holding it in. I look over to the man sitting by Peter, seeing he's got his headphones in and is tuned into the movie like everyone else. I'm not quite sure why a movie is being shown on a twenty-minute flight, but it buys me a distraction if I need it.

"It's just…" I search for words, still half-considering if I even _really_ want to talk about it. "I know Derek can take care of himself and all, but not being there worries me. It's just the four of them." I choose to leave out the part about Parrish. "I mean Allison too, but I don't know where she is."

"We're containing her." Peter says. "It was her choice- her father has been keeping her somewhere where she can't hurt anyone."

"But even then, it's just them. They're with Melissa and everyone, but they're the only ones capable of protecting them. What with Kate and Jennifer together and me not there, what's stopping her from killing them-from killing _him_."

"Nothing. It would be extremely easy- _if_ they weren't being as careful as they are. I know Kate _very _well, and she won't just walk into that."

"How do you know Kate? I thought she used to be with Derek."

His expression changes. "She was… a friend of a friend. We've spent small periods of time together."

I raise a brow. "M-hm… but-"

"Really. He'll be fine. He's a big boy- he can take care of himself."

"I know." I say, twiddling my thumbs. "I just can't help but worry."

The stewardess comes by with our drinks and Peter hands me mine. "So… things are getting pretty serious with you two."

His casual question catches me off guard. "What?"  
"I haven't seen him this head over heels about someone since…"

"Paige?"

"Yeah." he nods solemnly. "He kinda looks like that again, like a carefree teenager. I haven't seen him this relatively normal since our family died."

"Since Kate killed them." I correct him. "That's part of the reason I want her dead- for him. She doesn't deserve a second chance."

"You should be careful, Danielle. Kate is stronger than you think. And she's been dealing with combat for much longer than you. Not that I don't think you can do it, but just be careful."

I raise my brows and sip my water. "Peter Hale cares?" I gasp.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

I refocus to the small television in front of me, noticing they're showing some action flick- there's practically an explosion every five minutes. The flight goes by quickly- compared to driving, I suppose any flight would go by quickly. Peter and I exchange small talk here and there throughout the flight, and interestingly enough, yes; he's snarky and kind of an a-hole at times, but I find there's moments when I _don't_ want to gouge his eyeballs out 24/7 like I usually do.

As we're in first-class we get off the plane first (thankfully because I can practically _smell_ the anxiety in the air), and step out into the airport. We fly through customs and whatnot and walk outside to spot Stiles, Malia, the Sheriff, and my father. Though I trust Malia's been keeping him safe, a rush of relief breathes through me as I run to hug him first.

He hugs me tightly, surprised. "It's only been a few days, Danielle." He laughs. "I didn't think you'd miss your old man _that_ much."

"Well, yeah." I say as I release him and hug the others. "I missed _all_ of you. Except Peter." I shoot him a smirk. "Joking. Thank you for bringing me."

He gives me a nod and tosses my bag into their rental car, a large SUV.

"So- where do we begin?" I ask enthusiastically.

"We _begin_ with some rest." Peter says.

"Wait- what?!"

"Yeah, we've got a couple of rooms at a motel." My Dad says as we get into the car.

"But we've got to find the source soon!" I say, confused. "So I can get home!"

"But your abilities are useless if you're tired." Malia says, buckling up next to me. "Trust me- I know."

"But-"

"One night won't hurt." My Dad says.

I realize it's five-versus-one and allow myself a slow blink to voice my annoyance before focusing my attention on the outside window. Even though it's nighttime, the nightlife is completely awake. When I focus my hearing, I hear club music from all directions. Everyone is so lively, as if there isn't a care in the world to worry about. A majority of the buildings are adobe, and most of the people are dressed in light clothing and it takes me until now to realize that the spring is almost over, and that it's been so long since I moved.

My eyes shift to my father in the front seat where he sits by Sheriff Stilinski. He seems stressed, but he gives off a new aura. He'd always try to stay positive, but there was always this hint of depression, and he'd be a bit glum behind it all. Even though we are in a stressful situation, he seems calm... and somewhat happy. His frown lines are relaxed, and his eyes seem a little brighter.

"Malia." I whisper under my breath so our parents can't hear us.

Her eyes flicker to me and she raises her brows.

"Is my Dad still seeing Melissa?"

The corners of her mouth turn up a bit and she gives a discreet nod. "It's cute, isn't it?" She whispers back.

I nod. "Yeah... I've never seen him that normal. Not depressed, I mean."

She smiles.

We arrive to a little motel off the highway at around midnight.

"We could only get so far." Peter explains. "We got stuck here. As long as Derek helped you, you should be fine. Your senses are much stronger than ours; I expect you to be on a plane by tomorrow night. The following morning, at latest."

I act relieved, even though I don't want to be here as it is, and follow my Dad upstairs. He unlocks a door and holds it open for me. "I was sharing a room with the sheriff, but if you want me to stay with you-"

"Really, I'm fine. I'm probably just gonna call Derek anyways."

He sighs and attempts a smile. I can practically feel his empathy. He takes a few steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Dani."

As he speaks, I realize he hasn't called me 'Dani' in years, remembering how he used to all throughout my childhood. He must've stopped when mom left- when he lost his happiness. At first it makes me sad, but then I realize that with him calling me that, he must be happy again. I hug him back.

"I'll be okay."

"I know, and I get that you're an adult and all, but you're still so young- too young to be dealing with all of this. Sometimes I wish we would've moved to San Francisco."

I laugh and release him. "But then I wouldn't have met everyone so close to me."

"Derek."

I nod.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

I look at the ground shyly. "Dad... I love him."

He smiles. "I can tell. It's just-"

"That I'm your little girl."

He reaches out and pats my shoulder. "Yeah."

"I always will be, you know. Just... stronger. And... slightly more vicious."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You go ahead and get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow, and all."

"Kay."

I wait for him to close the door before I take a deep breath and look at my room. It's quaint, but fitting. I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere and it's a little creepy, but I suddenly find myself exhausted and idly prepare myself for bed. When I'm ready, I dial Derek's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounds on the other line.

"Hey handsome."

It's as if I can hear him smiling through the phone. "Danielle... how was the flight?"

"Fine. Short, direct. But I miss you already."

"I miss you too. But you'll be back soon. I can come if you want-"

"No. Kate will know something's up. Do you think she noticed I came here?"

"I hope not. We're just now getting set up. But if she does, it'll be too late as long as you find it tomorrow and hurry back."

"Believe me, I'm gonna come back as quickly as possible."

"Good... what are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. You?"

"Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling."

I chuckle. "It feels weird sleeping alone."

"No kidding." He says. "The bed feels so empty. Your spot is cold."

"I'm homesick already." I say, pulling the covers over me. "I can't wait to be in my spot again, I wish you could've come."

"I'll tell you what: when this is all over, why don't we go somewhere- just you and me."

I smile. "Where will we go?'

"Anywhere you want." He says. "I just wanna be with you."

"I like that idea." I say. "Deal."

"Alright... you should get some sleep."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Okay... I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight."

I reluctantly hang up and plug my phone into its charger. I pull the covers in tighter and turn off the bedside lamp, and I'm enveloped in darkness.

That night my dreams consist of Derek- we're waiting for something, a plane, a train maybe. We're going on a trip, as I can see by my packed luggage. And even though we're in a terminal, I still feel like we're already on our vacationing- I cuddle into his side and rest my face against his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling his soft skin against mine. For some reason, I can't smell him and I remember I'm dreaming.

"Derek... where are we going?"

He looks down at me and smiles. "Danielle."

I give him a puzzled look. "What?"

His voice becomes more urgent. "Danielle... Danielle!"

My eyes snap open to my father shaking me awake.

I shake my head to wake myself up completely. "What?!" I exclaim, even though I can't comprehend words. It wakes me a minute to even remember where I am. I look around to see everyone standing over my bed. Malia comes over and sits by me.

"What's going on?" I ask, eyeing the wall clock. It's almost  
one-thirty in the morning.

"Something's happened." Peter says.

I hear his words, but don't understand what he means for a few seconds. When I do, my eyes widen and I feel my stomach drop. "What?"

"It's Derek." My Dad reaches out and takes my hand. "Kate attacked not too long ago"

My heart stops.  
"He's hurt. He's alive... but barely. He's not conscious."

I feel my eyes begin to tear up. "What happened?!"

"They were still setting up around midnight; that's when she attacked. She must've known you were gone. I don't think she knows where we are, though."

"Good, but what happened to Derek? How bad is it?"

Malia squeezes my hand. "She scratched him pretty deep. He lost a lot of blood."

"Again?! Then they need to get him a transfusion- he needs to go to the hospital!"

"Yes, but Melissa is in the safe house, she's not at the hospital. Nobody can cover for him; they'll find out."

"Doctor Deaton is with them. He'll take good care of him." My Dad adds.

"But-" My breathing staggers as I start to panic. "D-Derek needs a blood transfusion, and nobody in the safe house has his blood type!"

Malia's hands move to my shoulders as she attempts to hold me still. "Danielle, calm down."

"They can't take him to the hospital until I get home!" I continue to panic. "I have to get back!"

"Danielle, look at me. It's going to be okay." My Dad says. "You have a job to do- Derek would want you to finish it."

"But he could die!"

"He won't die." Peter pipes in.

"But he's losing blood, and-"

"Danielle!" Peter raises his voice, startling me. "You are here for one reason, and one reason only. The lives of many people depend on you. The sooner you find the source, the sooner you can go save Derek. You don't need to get back, you need to _focus_."

I try to calm my breathing as Peter speaks to me, failing to do so but understanding what he's saying.

"We-... we need to go." I say, flinging off the covers and standing up. "Now!"

"Woah, woah, woah, you need sleep!" Stiles says.

"The only thing I _need_ to do is find this source. Derek is on the verge of death; you can be sure as hell I'm not going to waste his hours sleeping. Let's go."

Everyone exchanges wary glances, but they don't argue. I throw on the first thing I find in my bag and am ready to leave in minutes. We meet in the lobby, and Peter hands me a black coffee. We take only a moment to plan before I down the whole cup and walk outside where everyone gets in the car. Sheriff Stilinski starts it up, and I step to the side, giving myself a moment; I need to focus.

I close my eyes and think about Kate. What do I feel around her? Mystery. Anger. Determination. I let those feelings guide me as I intake a large breath through my nose, thinking about her scent.

Unlike when I was in the trees with Derek, Kate's track is more vague. It's more a general area than a path. I look at the stars to find north, and realize her path leads to the border- because she's in California. I backtrack- she was south.

I get in the car and buckle my seat belt. "Go south."

Sheriff Stilinski puts the car into gear and immediately starts on the road.

"How do you do it?" Malia asks aloud. "I mean, Peter and I could _kinda_ find her general direction, but we were never this sure."

"It's more of a feeling. Since my senses are stronger, I can focus on her aura rather than her scent. It's kinda like the feeling she gave off when she was here is a magnet- especially since we're the same."

"Were-jaguar." She muses. "Speaking of that... I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

We all wait in silence, giving her our attention.

"It's not a secret that I'm not as strong as you guys are. Wolves are stronger than coyotes. But I was thinking- Derek told me about Jackson, the kanima, and how he could become a wolf once he figured something out that was troubling him inside."

"And what would that be for you?" Peter asks.

"I-" She stutters. "I... I wanna figure out who my mom is."

"Really?! _That's_ what's troubling you?!" Peter exclaims.

"Oh, hush up." I snap at him. "Malia, you can get a test done. I'm sure Melissa would do it for you."

She nods.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I say. "Tons of people don't know who their parents are. And Lydia wants to take us dress shopping- why don't you schedule an appointment for afterwards?"

"I'll do it." Peter says. "You don't know anything about our insurance."

"Do you want me to come?" Stiles asks.

"If you want." Malia answers. "I mean, I'd like you to come, but you're a big part of the strategic planning- I don't want to pull you away from all that."

"Oh, I forgot."

"It's okay. It's not like I'll know her, I just... want to know her name. Maybe when this is all over I can meet her."

The rest of the ride is silent. I plug in my headphones and look out the window and focus on Kate's trace, feeling it get stronger and stronger. We drive for the longest time, and before I know it, it's almost seven in the morning.

Suddenly the trace stops.

"Turn right now!" I exclaim out of dead silence.

Stilinski steps on the brakes and turns the corner sharply, causing us all to fall to the side.

He continues on this road, but we all stare forward in confusion. signs and decor line the roads with a very strange title.

"What do they say?" My Dad asks.

I squint, trying to make sure I'm getting this right. '"Continue for Aztec temples.' What?! Did we make a wrong turn or something? I could've sworn I was doing this right."

"Of course." Peter says, bringing his palm to his face. "The source- she's drawing power from ancient sacrifices. The Aztecs would make regular sacrifices to gain power to worship their gods, but they never knew how to harvest it. It's probably just been there for all these years."

"So the place she revived Allison and Jennifer..."

"Is an ancient Aztec burial ground." He says grimly.

"So, how much power are we talking?" Stiles asks.

"One hundred and forty-four sacrifices _per day._"

"Holy crap..." He zones out with wide eyes.

"Is that a lot?" I ask.

Peter looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Well obviously it's a lot of sacrifices," I explain, "But I mean the power- how much could she gain from it?"

"She almost destroyed a whole pack of alphas with twelve. That's twelve times as much power in a single month of sacrificing, just imagine what she could do with hundreds of years' worth."

My jaw drops a bit. "We really need to find this place. Now."

"No kidding..." Sheriff Stilinski says.

We pull up to a viewpoint with other tourists and get out. It's fairly crowded, but not too packed.

"I can't find her trace." I say, inhaling deeply. "I don't know what's wrong."

"She masked it from here." Peter says in frustration. "Look around- find someone who might have seen her in the past."

We break and I go off by myself to the edge of the cliff and look off into the distance, feeling like I'm straight out of a western flick. It seems to be that we're only allowed to go this far. Off in the distance there are numerous temples, shrines, and statues all outlined by the rising sun. However, we can't be sure where to go, and I know we aren't permitted to travel past here.

I decide to go into the souvenir shop where a young man flips the pages of a magazine at the counter behind a fan. I catch his eye and he nervously closes the magazine as I walk up.

I flash a smile. "Hola. Hablas inglés?"

"Yeah, I speak English." He says. "What do you need?"

"Where can one get a tour around here?"

"Uh, there's a couple of guys out back next to the bus stop. Where are you looking to go?"

"Oh, just around. Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asks, and I can't help but think there's two meanings to that question.

"Actually, has a woman frequently come through here? She's caucasian, has chesnut hair, light-colored eyes, maybe kinda intense?"

He stiffens up and his heart skips a beat. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

I cock a brow. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "M-hm."

"You don't seem too sure."

"I am."

"Right... I'll ask you once more- has she been here?"

"No, Kate hasn't been here. I swear."

I nod and turn around. Then I freeze, and sympathize for his stupidity.

"I never told you her name."

His heartbeat starts to get quicker.

I sigh and walk over to pull the shades closed. Then I lock the door and turn around. I walk across the room slowly, shaking my head. My eyes flicker to his name tag, reading "Lucas."

"Oh Lucas," I say, crossing my arms in disapproval. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. What a rookie mistake you've made."

I appear in front of the counter in an instant, making him jump. Then I glare at him and feel my eyes shift to a light green.

"Where does she usually go, Lucas?"

He shakes his head. "I- I don't know."

I sigh. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not."

"There you go again, telling lies. If you don't talk, I'll have to make you."

His breathing becomes shaky as he gulps. "I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

He doesn't respond.

"Look," I hold up my hand and protrude my claws, "I don't wanna hurt you, but I will."

Suddenly, he grabs the phone.

I sprint around and grab him by the back of the neck and slam his face against the counter, yanking the phone from his hand. Then I pick him up and hold him up against a wall.

"I _need_ to find the place she's been going. It's my _job_. And until I finish it, my boyfriend will be sitting at home bleeding to death. The sooner I get to him, the sooner I can help him. Now tell me, or I _will_ kill you."

"I... can't..." He squirms under my hand.

"Trust me, whatever she's bargained with you is _nothing_ compared to the pain and misery that I _will_ inflict upon you if you don't tell me what I want to know. Talk."

"She... goes to the ruins."

"Where."

"I don't-"

I dig my claws into his neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make him grimace.

"Okay, fine! Fine! Put me down and I'll draw you a map!"

I oblige and set him down, holding my hand on his neck.

He pulls out a tourist map and shakily draws a path with a sharpie and circles a part at its edge.

"That's it." He says honestly.

"I think you're telling the truth... but better safe than sorry, right?"

I take the map and grab his hand tightly so he can still feel my claws on the back of his palm. "You're coming with us."

"What?! But I told you what you wanted to know, I swear- that's where she goes."

"But I can't have you telling Kate where we've gone when we leave, now can I?"

I open the door and act casual as I tug him behind me. My Dad waits by the car and I give him a nod, signaling the others to come over.

I open the car door for Lucas. "Get in."

"But-"

I place my hand on his back and push him in. The others appear in a few seconds, and Lucas sits in between Peter and I.

"Everyone, this is Lucas." I introduce him casually. "He's taking us to the ruins."

"Wow, thank you." Malia says.

"I didn't really give him much of a choice." I admit.

"Wait, are we _kidnapping_ him?!" My Dad exclaims.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Woah, woah, we can't do that!"

"I know a lot of things we do are illegal," Sheriff Stilinski explains to him, "But you'll get used to it. I'm sure it was necessary. We'll consider this a case if you want, and he can be a witness. Think of it that way."

My Dad bites his tongue even though I can practically see his hairs raising in a situation that every instinct tells him that this is wrong.

Lucas never eases up- I mean, I never expected him to, anyways- and stays tense. He only speaks with a "Turn here", or a "Slow down here".

Then I can sense her again. And we're close- I can feel it.

We rise over a hill into the sunlight and look down upon a great desert valley with a massive temple in its center. Nobody speaks- we don't need to. Instead, we all marvel at the mass of the temple and its emanating power.

We pull up to it and get out and look up at it. I walk ahead of the group and inhale deeply.

"This is it." I say.

Suddenly, I hear a snapping noise and turn to see Lucas' body falling to the ground, limp. Peter stands over him.

"What the hell?!" I yell.

"He would've notified Kate. You knew he wouldn't be able to live."

"You just murdered a minor!" My Dad exclaims. He turns to Sheriff Stilinski. "You're saying we have to be _okay_ with this?! This is _so_ not okay!"

"No." He says. "_That_ was uncalled for."

"It's either him or our pack, here. Jennifer wouldn't hesitate in killing everyone back home if she knew she'd lose her power soon."

The image of Derek with slash marks across his chest appears in my mind and I understand. "Let's just make sure this is the place so I can go."

Peter moves Lucas' body and we don't speak about him again. Instead we approach the large temple and I set foot on its staircase, and an intense vibration electrocutes my body. I gasp and jump back.

"This is it alright- I can feel it."

"Good." Peter says. "Now we just need to find a way in, and unpack the explosives."

"How'd you sneak explosives through airport security?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We didn't. We bought illegal ones." Stiles says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I look out the corner of my eye to see my Dad crossing his arms uncomfortably.

"Wait," he says, uncrossing his arms, "So we bought illegal explosives to blow up one of the most important ancient structures on this earth?"

"Yes." I answer. "Just imagine how much damage Jennifer could do with that power- all of the people she could kill. Trust me Dad, it's going to protect more than it will hurt. And, we're not actually killing anyone... right this second..."

He brings his palm to his forehead and runs his hand over his face uncomfortably. "Okay."

"So we need a plan." Peter says. "Who's going back?"

"Stiles and Malia need to come with me. It would make Kate suspicious if they weren't at prom, obviously." I say.

"I'm pretty sure she's already suspicious." Malia says.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You're going."

She sighs. "Not without Stiles."

"Duh." He comments.

"I need to stay." Peter says abruptly.

"But we could really use you out there." I remark.

"What if Kate realizes what's happening and sends her berserkers back for your parents? Someone needs to be here to protect them."

I'm hesitant to trust Peter, but he's right. I nod. "Alright. But no... funny business."

"Yeah, I know- keep them alive. I get it."

"Prom starts at seven." Stiles says. "Be ready by then, and we'll call you."

"Then what?" Malia asks.

"Then," Peter says, "Boom goes the dynamite."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just a few things, first of all my computer has been really glitchy so I probably have a LOT of spelling errors. I apologize sincerely because I hate having bad grammar, and second of all, I begin my last year of high school this week (it's very bittersweet right now) so I may not be able to post as often but I LOVE writing this fanfiction in particular so I promise I will try as hard as I can to post one or two chapters a week! Thank you SO much for reading, you have no idea how much reading means to me. Thanks again, enjoy! PS, you may need tissues :) bwahahaha

We board the next flight to San Diego, and Stiles and Malia cuddle comfortably while I anxiously tap my foot and try to control my breathing. My heart keeps pounding like a hummingbird's wings and I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. Unlike the last flight, rather than being a nervous wreck, I face multiple emotions this time. Excitement- not a single part of me can wait to see Derek again. Anxiety- he's dying as we fly. Part of me knows I have to stay still, but the other part of me wants to bust into the cabin and yell at the pilot to go faster. Twenty minutes. Just twenty more minutes. "Will you stop tapping your damn foot?!" Malia snaps. Then she catches herself. "I- I'm sorry."  
I manage to stop tapping my foot, taking a deep breath.  
"I'm really not liking this whole 'flying' thing." She says, tucking her face deeper in Stiles' side. "It's fine; I'd be nervous, too." I say, shutting my window as an attempt to help her forget we're flying. "I just can't think of anything else right now. I need a distraction."  
Stiles looks down at his watch. "We've already been up here for five minutes. Just fifteen more to go."  
"Why don't we play a game?" Malia suggests.  
I cock a brow at her. "A game?"  
"Yeah. Do you guys know any good ones?"  
Stiles stifles a laugh. "We could play 'Marry, fuck, kill'."  
"What's that?" Malia asks.  
"Well, we give you three names, and you have to choose which one you'd marry, which one you'd... you know... and which one you'd kill."  
She sits up a bit more. "What's the point?"  
"If there were a point, it wouldn't be called a 'game'."  
She tilts her head to the side. "Hm."  
"You first." I tell Malia. "Um... Channing Tatum, Justin Timberlake, and... Ryan Gosling."  
Stiles rolls his eyes. "I don't she knows who they-"  
"Marry Justin, fuck Ryan, and kill Channing."  
Stiles widens his eyes at her. "What?" She says innocently. "It's just a game. Danielle... Scott, Isaac, and Derek."  
I drop my jaw. "You can't do that!"  
She laughs. "Yeah, but I just did."  
I point to Stiles. "Not a word."  
He makes a motion as if he's zipping his mouth closed.  
"Well..." I think. "Scott's one of my alphas, so I obviously can't kill him, and Derek would never be an option, so... Marry Derek, fuck Scott, and... kill Isaac."  
"You'd kill Isaac?!"  
"NO!" I yell. "Never! But it's a game! And honestly, I'd fuck Isaac over Scott, but I can't kill Scott."  
"But if you could?" Malia asks.  
"Then I'd fuck Isaac." "And kill Scott?!" Stiles exclaims. "It's just a game! I would never kill any of you! Malia, you would've answered the way I did."  
"No, obviously."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Of course not." She says simply. "I couldn't fuck or marry Derek because he's my cousin- I'd kill him instead."  
"You'd kill Derek?!"  
"No, it's just a game." She says.  
"Exactly." I say.  
A look of realization comes across her face. "Different when you're in the hot seat, isn't it?"  
She nods. "Stiles- Lydia, Kira, Allison. Go."  
Stiles makes a look of distress. "Scott would be pissed either way... I have no idea."  
"C'mon, you have to answer." Malia encourages. "Yeah, but if I sleep with Kira, Scott would be pissed. I would never do that."  
"So do Allison." "But then I kill Kira."  
"Oh, right." I say, puzzled. "Fine- as if Scott never existed. Then what would you pick?"  
"I'm gonna have to go with fuck Allison, kill Kira. I don't mean any of it, I swear!"  
I laugh. "It's okay, it's-"  
"Just a game." Malia says, laughing. "This stays in this plane, right?"  
"What happens in this plane, stays in this plane." I agree.  
"Good." Stiles says. He checks his watch again. "Only five more minutes. You ca open the windw now, we're probably close to the ground."  
I open the window to see us flying over the bay and stare down at the naval base with its tons of massive ships. I think I can even see the convention center from here. I focus on the sound of the pilot announcing that the weather is sunny at 80 degrees this afternoon, and goes on about various tourist attractions. The plane lands lightly, and a ringing sound fills the air as the brakes fight the concrete to slow the plane down. Our plane waits lazily at the gate before we're finally allowed to stand.  
"You go ahead and meet Argent." Stiles says. "We'll get the luggage and catch a cab."  
I nod and rush to the front of the plane, pissing a lot of people off. But I'm the first one off and I run to the front of the airport where Argent waits at the front of the gate. I jump in the car and we're off in seconds.  
"How was it?" He asks as he changes quickly from lane to lane on the freeway. "Fine. Good weather." I say. "Turns out, it's an ancient burial ground."  
"I heard- you think we can beat her?"  
I nod. "As long as they do their job back there."  
"Who's there?"  
"Mine and Stiles' fathers, and Peter."  
Chris raises his brows. "You left them alone with them?"  
I shrug. "I need to trust Peter. I don't have much of a choice at this point. How's Derek?"  
Chris shakes his head and I can tell it's bad. That surely doesn't help my anxiety.  
Rather than the multiple hours it took us to get here last time, we get home in an hour, and he floors it from the freeway to the house.  
"I picked up the equipment from the vet- help me, will you?" Chris says, opening the trunk. I grab the largest peice of equipment, the monitor, with one hand and grab the stand by myself with my other hand. Chris' eyes widen as he closes the trunk and hurries to the door and knocks. "It's us!"  
We're let in and I follow Derek's scent upstairs and open the door to see a sight I didn't miss. Derek lies pale on my bed. Melissa looks up from his side and breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, you're here, excellent timing." She jumps up to set up the equipment. "An hour later might've been too late. Now might even be."  
I sit by Derek and pick up his hand. It's cold.  
"Why can't I take the pain away?" I ask her.  
Her voice is solemn. "He doesn't feel any pain."  
I nod. "Because he's on anesthetic."  
"No. He's not on anything... his body is in the process of shutting down."  
"Can't I just... give him some of my power? Like he did for Cora?"  
"No." Scott says as he enters behind Melissa. "If you do, Kate will kill all of us."  
"I know, but I can't just let him die!"  
"I get that- but Derek wouldn't want you to do that."  
I shake my head- Scott's right, but there is no way I'm letting him die. "There must be something I can do." I say as Melissa prepares my arm for the transfusion. "Anything."  
"This is what you can do." She says, pointing to my arm. "He needs a transfusion: that's how you can help. We're doing everything we can."  
"But what about his heart?" I ask. "I can barely hear it."  
"He hasn't been responding to CPR." She says as she begins taking blood. "There's no point in any of this if his heart can't-"  
"Danielle- we know. We know you're panicking. But we're doing everything we can. If his heart can't jumpstart, then that'll be it- but it may be more than just a physical push he needs. He needs to want to live to live if he's gonna make it through this. But his mind isn't exactly alert at this point. All we can do is perform the transfusion and wait at this point. You need to calm down."  
I can practically feel my skin shifting and my eyes changing color. Scott puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Do you want me to take you out of here after the transfusion?" He asks sincerely. "If you want, we can pull you out of here."  
I think of all the techniques Derek taught me for control and take a deep breath. He wouldn't want me to panic right now. "No, I'm fine. But thank you. But if I do... lose it... take me out of here."  
He nods. "Got it."  
Lydia taps on the door. "Can I come in?"  
I turn to see Lydia smiling at me ruefully and I stand up to hug her, feeling a rush of calm as she hugs me back.  
"It'll be okay." She reassures me. "Derek is strong, he'll make it through."  
But something in her voice makes me not believe her. Banshees predict death.  
Nonetheless, I nod to reassure her and return to Derek's side. I take his hand and hold it up to my cheek, gazing down at his face. I've seen him sleep many times before, and I always marvel at how beautifully peaceful he looks. Such a lack of stress, such relaxation. But this- this is too peaceful for me. He barely breathes.  
Melissa sets up the needle in his arm and turns on the monitor, revealing his heart rate. It's practically dead.  
Dead.  
I gulp and clench his hand tighter, trying with all my might to stop myself from fixing it all right then and there. She hooks up the blood and begins performing the transfusion. The others come upstairs and wait around his bed in silence.  
And his heartbeat starts accelerating.  
Only by a tiny bit, but it starts accelerating.  
The corners of my mouth begin turning up in hope. "It's working."  
"See?" Melissa says. "It's all going to be-"  
Then the sound of the beeping monitor cuts to a flat ringing.  
And his heartbeat stops.  
The sound of Lydia's scream fills the air.  
I feel my heart jerk back as if a part of it is being ripped from it's socket and all of my breath leaves me in a yelling cry. A few pairs of hands grab me and pull me back, and I try with all my might to stay by Derek.  
"No- no!" I yell. "He can't, he didn't-"  
"Danielle, let go." Scott says by me. "Let go of his hand."  
"No..." I say. Suddenly, it all hits me in full amplitude. "NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
And my body crumbles inside of me, and all of my strength disappears. In a blur, I watch Derek fade away as they tear me from the room.  
I feel like my heart is exploding, and my erratic breathing trembles as I yell inbetween cries. "DEREK!"  
The room grows dark as Scott pulls me in to his embrace and I bury my face in his T-shirt. "He's gone..." I say, quivering in the very depth of my weakness. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
"I know, I know..." He rubs my back.  
"Please..." I plead. "Let me say goodbye." There's a period of silence as he contemplates.  
"Alright." He says finally, loosening his grip.  
My wobbly legs let me rise and walk back upstairs to Scott's room. Returning to the scene is just as painful. I can feel the death in the air. My heart should be pounding, but it's dull- empty. He took it with him.  
Melissa's eyes widen and she positions herself inbetween me and Derek. "Danielle..."  
"It's okay." Scott says. "She needs a minute."  
Melissa looks at me with a concerned look on her face before leaving us alone. When we're alone, I am frozen at the edge of the room, looking down at Derek in shock. But I manage to push myself forward to the edge of the bed; I fall to my knees, gripping the bed next to him and pulling myself up. I sit beside him and take his hand again.  
"Derek..." I say down to him. "We found it. We're going to beat Kate. We're going to win- I promise. We're going to win for you."  
His face is still and the only sound is the still-ringing of the monitor. "Please..." I plead down to him. "Come back to me."  
Then I lower myself down to him and gently kiss his icy lips. "I love you." I whisper.  
With every ounce of hope inside of me, I gaze down at him as if he'll open his eyes. Nothing.  
Then I hear the most beautiful sound I've heard in a long time.  
The heart monitor suddenly goes off, beeping erratically.  
And Derek's eyes snap open.  
He inhales a sharp, deep intake of breath, so deep you'd think his lungs'll explode.  
An overwhelming joy bursts inside of me and I grip his face. "Derek!"  
His eyes search the room before focusing and meeting mine. He exhales. "I love you too." He whispers.  
Warm tears pool my eyes and I pull myself into his arms. Footsteps fill the halls as the others run into the room, exclaiming at the sight of Derek- alive.  
"You died..." I say against his neck. "I thought... I thought I'd never speak to you again."  
He rubs my back comfortingly. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay..."  
He leans back and pulls me in to kiss me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've been waiting to do that a long time." He says when our lips part.  
"His heart." Melissa says, fascinated. "You jumpstarted it."  
I look at Derek to see him blushing. "I still give you butterflies?" I ask.  
He smiles shyly. "Of course." He reaches up and wipes my tears. "Don't cry."  
"Don't you ever do that to me again." I take a deep breath and smile at him. "I'll try not to." I lay by Derek that afternoon, watching him, listening to his breathing as he naps in his recovery. I even get a nap.  
Or so I thought it was a nap. I feel a hand shaking me awake and open my eyes to see Lydia kneeling by me. "Danielle, wake up." She whispers.  
I shake my head to wake myself and look over at the alarm clock to see it's ten-thirty a.m.  
"Prom is tomorrow." She whispers. "We need to get dresses."  
I groan. "No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I promise you won't win this one." She says, rolling her eyes. "You're getting a dress. And Derek needs to get a tuxedo."  
"Go away."  
She laughs. "Nope. Be downstairs in ten."  
She leaves the room and I turn over to face Derek. I tap his shoulder. His eyes lazily half-open. "Lydia's making me go get a dress." I whisper.  
He smirks. "Ha-ha."  
"Not so fast, you need to get a tuxedo."  
"Text me what color we're wearing when you find one and I'll go."  
"Are you sure you'll be up for it?"  
"I think I'm healed... just tired."  
I scoot closer and kiss him gently. "Get some sleep. I'll see you when we get back from Malia's appointment."  
"M'kay."  
I reluctantly climb out of bed and change into the clothes Lydia brought me and throw my hair up into a bun.  
While Malia and I are falling asleep in the car, Lydia is a bundle of energy. I can tell shopping is her muse. "Woah- you know what I just realized?" She says.  
We reply with silence.  
"What?" Kira asks. I had completely forgotten she came too.  
"We haven't gone shopping since you moved here, remember?" Lydia says to me. "We haven't had any time."  
"That's fascinating." Malia comments sarcastically from the backseat.  
We grab coffee to wake ourselves up before hitting the dress store. Malia and Kira browse through a rack with short dresses and Lydia looks through a rack of longer ballgowns with me.  
"Have you ever had your colors done, Danielle?" She asks.  
"Once when I was twelve or thirteen, maybe. "  
"Well that's no use." She says, pulling random gowns. "You'll just have to experiment, then." I don't argue as she piles up gowns before I head to the dressing room. Malia changes in the one right next to me and we show them to Lydia simultneously. I laugh at her harsh comments she gives Malia. She rejects mine too, gown after gown.  
She gasps. "Oh my- yes!" She exclaims when Malia shows her a dress. "That's the one!"  
I hurry to shake off the rejected dress I'm wearing and peek over the door. "Lemme see!"  
Kira claps her hands enthusiastically and Malia turns around, her confidence obvious.  
"What do you think?" She asks.  
Malia looks stunning in a two-peice, dark blue dress with an elaborate design on the torso. "That's too perfect!" I say. "That has to be the one."  
She smiles. "I really like it. I think I'm gonna get it."  
Lydia smiles, pleased. "Perfect!"  
Now I'm the only one without a dress. Lydia and Kira already bought their dresses months ago and Malia goes to hand up the dresses on a nearby rack as I keep trying on dress, but not a single one clicks.  
"I dunno." I shrug. "I'm not really liking any of these."  
"Maybe you need a different style... want me to go grab some ballgowns?"  
"I really don't know if those would be my style."  
"You never know until you try." Kira points out.  
"Well, alright."  
Lydia leaves for a minute and comes running back excitedly. "This had better fit you." She says with a smirk. "It's literally percect."  
I take it into the room and close the door behind me. I unzip the bag it's in to see it's a beautiful shade of crimson with gold accents in the torso, belt, and toole. I cock my head to the side- I certainly like it, but it's strapless, and I've never worn a strapless gown. And when I take it out and begin to put it on, I realize it has a corset in the back. "Can someone lace me up?"  
"It's a corset!" I hear Lydia whisper excitedly to Kira and Malia before she comes in to lace me up. Then she opens the door and backs a way.  
Their jaws drop.  
"Well? Is it really that bad?"  
"No!" Lydia exclaims. "Holy crap, it's gorgeous!"  
"And it makes your boobs look awesome." Malia comments.  
"Red is definitely your color." Kira comments.  
I turn around to look in the mirror and I'm stunned. "Woah."  
"Yeah, no kidding, 'Woah'," Lydia comes up behind me. "If that's not your dress, I don't know what is."  
"I... think this is the dress." I say.  
Lydia flips her hair. "I know, I'm a genius. Derek will love it."  
I smile. "Good. Now let me change."  
We easily pick out shoes and are on our merry way just in time for Malia's appointment after dropping our dresses by the house.  
Malia anxiously taps her fingers as we wait for her to get called for about ten minutes before the nurse finally comes out with a clipboard.  
"Malia."  
We stand and follow the nurse down the hall into a room with a cot covered in wax paper and sit in a few chairs against a wall. "Alright, and you're here for a paternity test today?" The friendly nurse asks her while running basic tests. "Maternity, actually."  
The nurse is a bit taken at her correction but goes on. "Oh. Interesting. Well Doctor Philips will be in shortly."  
"Thank you." Malia says.  
I speak when we're alone. "What about Melissa?" "I wanted her to stay with Derek. Just in case." "Oh. But they won't, you know, find out anything?"  
"They shoudn't." Lydia says. "It's just a DNA test."  
I nod. "Good."  
The Doctor, a brunette who looks to be in her thirties or fourties, enters in just a few minutes. "Hello, Malia?" "Yes, correct." She says nervously. The Doctor looks down at the report the nurse wrote her. "And you're here for... a maternity test?"  
"Yes." She says.  
"Strange, most people come for a paternity test. I assume you've never met your mother?"  
Malia shakes her head. "Not that I know of."  
"So there's no DNA in our database that you know we can run right off the bat?"  
"Nope."  
"Alright, well we're going to take a sample of your blood and fingerprints and I'll bring it to the lab and we should have results shortly." She says.  
Malia nods, looking over at us from the corner of her eyes at us. "Uh, I have really tough skin..."  
"We use only iron needles to prevent breakage, no worries."  
"Yeah but-"  
"Are you afraid of needles, Miss Hale?"  
"No, of course not. Go for it."  
The nurse cleans Malia's arm before bringing the needle to the soft skin in the middle of her arm. She struggles a bit, but eventually breaks the skin. Malia breathes a sigh of relief. Crimson blood begins to flow to the miniature blood bag.  
"Would you like to donate the untested blood to the Red Cross today?" The Doctor asks.  
"Um, no thank you." The Doctor is a bit confused at her response but maintains herself. When she's done, she takes her fingerprints and leaves.  
"Why didn't you donate your blood?" I ask when she's gone.  
"Mixing wolf blood with human blood? Not smart." Malia says as she pulls her sweater back on.  
I laugh and bring my palm to my face, realizing what a stupid question that was. We wait for what seems like forever in silence, unsure of what to talk about, and minutes turn to what feels like hours, but when I check my phone I see it's been fourty-five minutes. "How long could it possibly take?!" Malia suddenly outbursts, making us all jump. "This is agonizing!"  
"Just a few more minutes, I'm sure." Kira says. "Doctors usually don't take this long, I'm sure she's almost done."  
Just then, the Doctor opens the door and returns with an unreadable expression on her face. Wow, what a poker face- something must've happened.  
"I have your results, Miss Hale." She says, sitting down. She logs into the computer and pulls up a document. "I also ran a paternity test for you in case you're interested, but I haven't opened it for privacy reasons. Would you like to know the results of that too?"  
"Sure." Malia says, shifting in her seat.  
"It says here that your father is Peter Hale."  
She nods. "Okay. And my mother?"  
"Your mother..." Her expression changes. "I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but according to our records, your mother is deceased."  
Malia's face falls. "Oh."  
"I'm very sorry you had to find out this way." The Doctor says sincerely.  
"It's... okay. I'll be okay." She says disappointedly. "What was her name?"  
The Doctor scrolls down and peers closer at the information. Then she speaks.  
"Kate Argent." 


	18. Chapter 18

There are moments in life that are completely black and white. Real. So real that you may not even notice them. You don't question them, and most of the time they are normal to you that your body reacts normally with them as if it's on auto-pilot.

Then there are moments like these.

Where something is so crazy, so insane, _so_ out of the box and unexpected that you freeze. Maybe you even laugh, or go into full-on denial. They are moments you come across periodically in your lifetime; whether they be positive or dreadfully negative. Perhaps you just got a call from the doctor saying you're cancer-free, or you're an actor who just landed the biggest role of their life. Or maybe you've been notified that your soulmate has been killed in action across oceans, or that you've got a lethal disease and there's no cure. These are the moments that define our lifetime, and more importantly, how we react.

This is one of those moments.

We've come to the hospital to get a paternity test for Malia, and the usual nerve instantly turned to shock when the words came from the Doctor's mouth.

"Kate Argent."

Everything freezes, as if we're part of a movie and someone pauses us. In fact, we're so quiet that the nurse looks at us all in shock as if we've dropped dead.

"Is something wrong?"  
Our eyes immediately flicker to Malia.

"Wait, what?" She says.

"Your mother. Her name was Kate Argent."

"Um... no?"

"Well, yes." The Doctor turns the screen to us, revealing Kate's medical records. A large label reading DECEASED is under her picture. Yep, that's Kate all right.

"No- there has to be some kind of mistake, that's impossible."

"Actually, it's very possible." She says as she scrolls. "It says here that Kate's family is mostly deceased except for a brother and father- in our care, actually- and a daughter. His records aren't here, but I can enter them in now... she gave birth on July 14, 1996."

Malia's eyes widen. "That's my birthday."

"M-hm."

I stand up and take Malia's arm. "Thank you Doctor, but we have to go."

"But-"

"So sorry." Lydia says abruptly. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, you can't just-"

We quickly close the door behind us and hurry out, grabbing Malia's arms.

"She...she..." Malia mumbles incoherently.

I can feel her arms quivering under my palms. A growing heat burns them.

"Malia, you need to calm down." I whisper. "We're in public."

She clenches her teeth. "I- I can't!"

"She knows who her mother is!" Lydia says as we enter the elevator. "She's found the missing part- she's changing! We can't stop her!"  
The elevator begins to go and I look at all of the buttons. "There has to be some kind of stop button here."

"Even if you can find one, there's cameras!" Lydia continues to panic, letting go of Malia and backing up.

I realize something and my head snaps to Kira. "Is there anything you can do?!"

Her eyes widen. "Not that I know of."

"But you're a... friggin' kitsune, there has to be _something_ you can do!"

"There is." Lydia realizes, taking Kira's hand. "There's power in you, I know it- I've _seen_ it!"

Kira shakes her head.

Lydia takes her hand and puts it on Malia's shoulder. "Use it."  
"I can't." Kira says. "It could kill her!"

"We only need you to stun her. Long enough for Danielle to isolate her so she can change. You can do this."

"Please." I say as I hold Malia against the wall. "If you don't stop her, I'll have to. And you know my way would be _much _more painful."

Kira nods. "I can try. But I've never done this before- I might hurt her."

"But if you don't do it, I _will_ hurt her." I say. "Please don't make me do that."

Kira takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She focuses and opens them- they glow a brilliant gold.

"Stay back." She warns quietly.

I move myself in between Lydia and Kira and back us up into the opposite corner of the elevator, shielding her.

"What... are you..." Malia clenches her now-sharp teeth and glares at Kira in a blank rage.

"Don't move." Kira warns Malia as she grips her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Then there's an electric sound in the air and Kira flies back, slamming into the opposite wall of Malia and hitting the ground with a thump. The elevator shakes.

"Kira!" I yell instinctually. I kneel by her and grab her hand.

It sends an electric shock throughout me and I drop it instantly. I can feel the heat emanating from her skin.

"I'm okay..." Kira mumbles weakly, grabbing her neck. "Malia."

I turn to see Malia out cold on the floor of the elevator. I carefully poke her arm to see if she too is still electric; she's not and I listen carefully.

"She's alive." I say in relief. "I can hear her heartbeat- barely beating, but it's there. And it's getting stronger. We should have enough time to get her to the house, but only if we hurry."

There's a ding as we reach our floor, and the doors begin to open.

"What do we do?!" Lydia exclaims. "There's no _way_ we're getting them out of here in their condition!"

"Um..." I frantically look down the empty hall. "We just need to get them out of the elevator. Kira- can you walk?"

"I think so."

I take Kira's hand- grateful the shock's worn off- and help her to her feet. She puts her arm around Lydia's shoulder and Lydia helps her out.

I grab Malia by her arms and drag her limp body from the elevator.

"We have to move fast- her heartbeat keeps getting quicker. Sooner or later she'll-"

A low growl rumbles from inside Malia's throat.

"Hurry." I drag Malia's body into the nearest room- an empty room for patients- and close the door behind us.

"I can hear people coming, what do we do?!" Kira says.

I open the curtain a bit and peek out- a bunch of doctors begin coming through the hall.

"Just tell her to stop!" Lydia exclaims.

"I can't! I'm..."

Then I realize something.

"... not her alpha."

I whip out my phone and dial Derek's number.

"Hello?"

"Derek! You and Scott have to get to the hospital right _now!_"

"What's wrong?" I hear his car starting immediately.

"It's Malia- she's changing _now_."

"What?! She's not supposed to!"  
"I know, but I think she's in shock!"

"Why?! Who's her mom?!"  
"Her mom is _Kate!_"

He doesn't respond for a second.

"I'm on my way." He says before hanging up.

"Danielle..." Lydia says nervously from behind me.

I turn to see Malia standing up next to the cot.

"Malia..." I put my hands out in front of me defensively. "I don't wanna hurt you."

She turns to me, and I can see it in her eyes- she wants to hurt me.

And she doesn't look like a were-coyote anymore- she looks like a hungry wolf.

She lunges at me, pinning me against the door and snapping at my face. I grab her arms and fling her agross the room.

"Lydia, run!" I yell.

I jump to Malia and hold her to the ground, allowing Lydia to escape.

"Kira- make sure nobody gets in here!"

"Got it!"

Malia snaps at my arms as I pin her wrists to the floor.

"Malia! Stop!" I yell. "It's me!"

She bares her teeth and gives out a roar.

I release one of her wrists and smack her across the face. "Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

But she doesn't stop. She keeps fighting me, and fighting me- not that she's much of a match for me, I can easily keep her still. But if someone hears, we'll have more than just the police to answer to.

The door busts open in minutes and Derek and Scott come rushing in. They help me pin Malia in a chair.

Scott looks to Malia's eyes, stern and hostile meeting in a glance. "Malia, you need to stop!"

She shrinks back a bit at Scott's order. Good.

But then she jolts forward to bite Scott.

He jumps back just in time, but we're all obviously shocked.

"What happened?" Derek asks from behind Scott. "Why isn't she listening?"  
Scott looks up at Derek. "Because... she's not my beta."

Derek's eyes widen. "You think she's mine?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're blood-related, and you're an alpha. Only you can stop her."

Derek pauses in contemplation before his eyes shift to a dark crimson red. He kneels in front of Malia.

She bares her teeth at him and glares down to him.

"Malia..." Derek pleads. "Control yourself."

Malia cocks her head to the side, still furious, with a low growl in her throat. She leans forward, testing him.

Then Derek grabs the arms of the chair and lets out the loudest roar I've ever heard in my life.

It echoes throughout the walls, and possibly throughout the whole town, filling my brain and making me clench my ears tightly with my hands.

Malia jumps in shock and shinks back into her seat, leaning away from Derek in fear. When it's safe, I remove my hands from my ears. It's as if Derek's roar left an aftershock, and the room vibrates around us, but the only sound is that of Malia's whimpering.

She quivers in the chair and her teeth chatter as she looks up at Derek from under her bangs.

"That's better." Derek says.

Malia's breathing begins to shake. "Kate... She's my..."

I take a step forward and kneel by her. "No."

"What?"

"She may have brought you into this world, but you are not _anything_ like her." I whisper.

"Yes I am." Her eyes begin to water. "My parents are Kate Argent and Peter Hale- they've both murdered innocent people- _I've _murdered innocent people.'

"That doesn't mean you're going to follow in their footsteps." Derek says. "Do you know who else you're related to? Me. And Allison. We are _nothing_ like them. Yes- Kate and Peter have commited crimes most people wouldn't ever _dream_ of- but we aren't like them, so neither do you."

Malia doesn't respond. She keeps her eyes glued on the floor as her face shifts, allowing a single tear to fall from her eye.

"C'mon." I say. "We need to get home."

Malia doesn't talk the whole way home- I don't blame her- really, none of us do. We just try to get back so Malia can see Stiles.

"I'm gonna take her to my place so you guys can talk." Stiles says solemnly as she gets in his Jeep.

"Good idea." I nod. "Peter surely has some explaining to do."

We wait until they're safely away before heading inside to meet everyone at Scott's dining room table.

I dial up Peter's cell and he answers.

"Danielle?"

"Yep- you're on speaker."

"Okay... why the call?"

"Exactly when were you going to spill the beans about Kate being Malia's mother?!" Derek demands right off the bat.

"_What?!_"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Scott asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. "He must've."

"I honestly am shocked to hear this." Peter says over the line.

"No you're not." Derek says. "There's no way you could've been seeing _that_ many women at once to honestly not even consider Kate being the mother."  
"I mean, I thought of it once, maybe. But I thought it was impossible."

"Don't pretend you didn't sleep with her."  
"Oh, I won't pretend I didn't do that- that I obviously did. But _impregnating_ her?! That's insane!"  
"The people at the hospital sure don't seem to think so." I comment.

"Wait- she turned up in the records?"  
"Yes."

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't think her mom would turn up?" Derek asks with a suspicious tone.

"Because I didn't!" Peter exclaims in frustration. "Hell, I didn't even know I had a kid until recently, let alone that she would be Kate's!"

"That's not what I'm asking-"

"I know, but this is way too much to hear over a phone call! I'm just as shocked as you. Period."

"Guys, calm down." Scott says. "We get it- she's Kate's daughter. But there's a more important question to ask now: Do we still kill her?"

"Of course we kill her!" Peter answers immediately. "She burnt my family alive!"

"But she's Malia's mother." I counter. "It's not our choice- not our death to decide."

"Are you crazy?!" He yells. "Do you know who we're talking about here?!"

"Yes- Malia's mother!" I yell back. "She's never really had a family before-"

"Good, she won't even know what she's missing."

"Are you _kidding me right now?!_" I scream, slamming my fists on the table. "This is your _daughter_ you're talking about! She is not just another pawn of your stupid little game! She has feelings- real feelings! You are her _father!_ So man up and take some responsibility!"

From across the room, Isaac covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Shit."

"Maybe I'm not cut-out to be a father." Peter finally says after a period of silence.

"No kidding." I say, squinting at the phone like it's his face. "But you don't exactly get a choice in the matter."

"Fine. I'll try to be a better father. But Kate dies. Period."

"No. Malia makes the decision. Period. And if you think I'm gonna listen to you for even a second, then you've seriously got a rude awakening coming. Period."

Peter hangs up.

I groan in frustration and bury my face in my hands. "Why couldn't he have knocked up some sorority chick instead?!"

"Don't jinx it." Derek mumbles.

"So we leave it up to Malia then." Scott says.

"But is she capable of making that decision?" Melissa asks.

"It doesn't matter." I say. "It's hers."

"Well she'd better decide fast," Derek says, "Tomorrow's our only chance."


End file.
